entrevistando
by izumi frontier
Summary: El fic a pasado por muchos cambios de escenarios, pero esta ves algo mas que eso cambiara, sus personalidades o.o...cada ves mas extraño xD....T.T ultimo capitulo...gracias a todos por leerlo nn
1. capitulo 1

Hello... Aquí estoy yo...para los que no me conocen me presento soy izumi frontier..y aquí les traigo otra de mis extrañas ideas..mi primer fic de gundam wing...un sueño echo realidad, estar con los pilotos y demas xDD...bueno mejor me callo...-_-  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ESTUDIO 12  
  
Director: 5...4...3...2...1... estamos al aire!  
  
Izumi: hola a todos los chicos, chicas, ancianos, bebes, enfermos mentales, adultos...  
  
Publico: ¬¬¬¬ si.. ya entendimos...  
  
Izumi: -_- *jump* como venia diciendo, que bueno que nos estén viendo, por que hoy! Si hoy! Tendremos a los rebeldes sin causa.. a los defensores de las colonias, a los pequeñines que buscan la paz formando una guerra!  
  
Espectador: ya callate!  
  
Izumi: T_T...bueno, bueno nuestro primer invitado del dia, es un chico de 16 años, es el piloto de wing zero, es muy guapo, tiene lindos ojos, un lindo trasero.. *__*  
  
Espectador: ya deja de babear!  
  
Izumi: jojo...ñ_ñ que pase heero yui!  
  
El publico (en especial las mujeres): heero!! I love you!  
  
Heero: ¬¬* muéranse..  
  
Publico: ¡_¡  
  
Izumi: como estas heero?  
  
Heero: u _´u bien...pero no se que hago aquí...  
  
Izumi: O_o..(ojala no recuerde el totazo que le dimos)  
  
Heero: ¬¬ que quieres saber de mi?  
  
Izumi: muchas cosas...pero dinos heero, que se siente estar en un gundam?  
  
Heero: no sabria explicarte....te has drogado?  
  
Izumi: -_- ehh nop...  
  
Heero: pues entonces no sabras cual es la sensación de estar es la cabina de un gundam...  
  
Izumi: oh...entiendo, oye cuando matas a alguna persona inocente te sientes culpable?  
  
Heero: solo al principio...pero después me digo "por que te culpas?, esa persona algun dia tenia que morir" y después me siento mejor  
  
Izumi: -_- interesante...heero..cual es tu mejor amigo?  
  
Heero: se podría decir que duo, pero a veces me molesta mucho...entonces en ocasiones trowa se convierte en mi mejor amigo, por que los dos nos entendemos....pero si estamos en el campo de batalla wufei y yo nos entendemos perfecto....  
  
Izumi: jeje para que uno si se puede tener tres!  
  
Heero: -_- (no creo que ella tenga amigos...)  
  
Izumi: n_n heerito..me conto un pajarito que te gusta una chica...  
  
Heero: O_O....ami no me gusta nadie! ¬¬*  
  
Izumi: ah no?  
  
Heero: NOP!  
  
Izumi: entonces que pase nuestra segunda invitada!!!!....ella es una chica muy rara de 16 años, pacifista y una vez fue la reina del mundo...que pase rellenaaaaa! -_- digo relena!!!!  
  
Relena: heero....  
  
Heero: relena.....  
  
Relena: heero....  
  
Heero: relena...  
  
Relena: heero...  
  
.......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Izumi: yaaaaa!!!!!!!!! Cállense!!!!!  
  
Relena: ah..discúlpame izumi, no te había visto...como estas?  
  
Izumi: aquí muy bien disfrutando del dia * abrazando a heero *  
  
Heero: ¬_¬ A-LE-JA-TE!!!  
  
Relena: heero....  
  
Izumi: ay no vallas a empezar de nuevo!...mejor dime algo relena, que fue lo que tanto te atrajo de heero?  
  
Relena: sin decir TODO... pues me gusto que es muy valiente, luchador y nunca se rinde..aparte tiene un lindo trasero!  
  
Izumi: verdad que si! n_n  
  
Heero: O__O  
  
Izumi: por que estas tan callado heero? (ohh que novedad!)  
  
Heero: sin comentarios...  
  
Izumi: relena peacecraff o relena darlian?  
  
Relena: yo diria que peacecraff, una puede tomar el poder de un pais y hasta gobernar el mundo xD  
  
Izumi: que estas pensando en este momento relena?  
  
Relena: en que si esos pechos tuyos son verdaderos?  
  
Izumi: O_O  
  
Heero: * viendo los pechos de izumi * O_O  
  
Relena: puedo tocarlos?  
  
Izumi: NO! Por dios niña!.....aunque si heero quiere..n_n  
  
Relena: ¬¬*  
  
Heero: -_-  
  
Izumi: cambiando de tema...cual es tu mejor amigo relena?  
  
Relena: todos son mis amigos!!....pero me siento unida a noin  
  
Izumi: una ultima pregunta... que pasa entre ustedes dos?  
  
Relena y heero: O_O  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Continuara...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Entrevistar a los personajes de gundam wing? XD que propuesta tan encantadora!!!!!!!!!!!!! -_- mi raro fic de gundam wing, Espero que les haya gustado y si no...pues mándenme su opinión para mejorarlo, en el próximo capitulo aparecerán los demás, y heero y relena tambien nos diran mas cosas de ellos asi que ya veremos que pasara! n_n....y no se olviden reviews plis... 


	2. capitulo 2

Holas! Soy yo otra vez..tenia que volver xD...no podia dejar esto asi..no...no...no, esto tiene que seguir (-_- para mal de algunos) Mi futuro de escritora fracasada esta en fuego, asi que no se vallan...sigan leyendo n_n...asi y gracias a las personas que me mandaron reviews!!!!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
heero: por que siento que hace calor aquí??  
  
Izumi: oye por que cambias la conversación? Les hice una pregunta....  
  
Relena: pues yo.....siento una enorme admiración hacia heero, como ya habia dicho el nunca se rinde y eso me motiva a poder seguir adelante, a afrontar las cosas malas que me puedan hacer caer a...  
  
Izumi: ¬¬ ese no es el punto!  
  
Relena: esta bien....lo dire, yo a....  
  
Duo: hola a todos! Les llego su galan!  
  
Publico: -enloquecidas- AHHHH!!! DUO-CHAN TE AMO!  
  
Duo: yo tambien las amo chicas! -les tira besos-  
  
Publico: AHHHH -2 chicas se desmayan-  
  
Izumi: duo...todavía no era tu turno..  
  
Duo: ya lo se, pero estaba cansado de esperar..no le puedes dedicar todo el programa a este niñito -señalando a heero-  
  
Heero: ven? por que digo que molesta mucho....  
  
Duo: no me digas que me vas a sacar?? -pone cara de niño bueno-  
  
Izumi: *-* no..como crees!!!! No soportaria sacar a alguien tan lindo como tu!!! * abraza a duo *  
  
Heero: ¬¬ se mete con todos...  
  
Izumi: y espera a que llegue quatre!  
  
Duo: -hablándole al oido a izumi- oye pero que tal si me presentas...-saca un papel- yo me devuelvo, tu solo dices esto de aquí y vuelvo a salir...ok?  
  
Izumi: entendido! * duo se va *  
  
Publico: ¡_¡ duo...  
  
Relena: mi heero es mil veces mejor ¬¬  
  
Izumi: relena...heero tendría mas barra, si no amenazara a sus fans cada vez que lo aclaman...ñ_ñ  
  
Relena: tienes razón....-_-  
  
Heero: no soporto a tanta gente gritar..mejor me voy...  
  
Relena: no....heero, por favor quédate...  
  
Heero: relena...  
  
Relena: heero....  
  
Publico: T_T no empiecen..  
  
Heero: esta bien, me quedare, pero nada mas lo haré para protegerte, este lugar es muy peligroso, hay muchas locas -mirando a izumi-  
  
Izumi: -_- eso fue una indirecta......  
  
-heero y relena se sientan-  
  
izumi: -leyendo- nuestro siguiente invitado, es el mejor piloto de gundam que halla existido, ademas de ser muy apuesto e inteligente, su look es muy a la moda y tiene una hermosa y bien cuidada cabellera......adelante duo Maxwell!  
  
Duo: hola otra vez, saludos a todas las lindas chicas que me ven!  
  
Publico: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Izumi: como estas duo?  
  
Duo: -sentándose- perfectamente!  
  
Izumi: primera pregunta, cual es tu mejor amigo?  
  
Duo: pues el mendigo este que esta a mi lado -señala a heero- por que se soporta todas mis bromas, aunque a veces se pasa cuando me apunta la pistola en la cabeza para que me calle ¬¬....pero si hablamos de comprensión, la que mejor me trata es hilde, si que hace unos buenos masajes y tambien sabe como consolarme cuando estoy triste...xD  
  
Heero: ¬¬* quieres que te consuele amiguito -apuntandole con una pistola-  
  
Relena: NO! HEERO POR FAVOR NO COMIENCES OTRA GUERRA! LA PAZ ES....  
  
Antes te terminar ya todos la estaban viendo con cara de * y a esta que le pasa? * tal parece relenilla se habia tomado muy enserio su papel de la "señorita pacifista"...  
  
Relena: ehhh jeje...  
  
Heero: -bajando el arma- por que a el no le traen a hilde?  
  
Izumi: hilde esta ocupada robardo información confidencial, asi que no insistas heero!  
  
Duo: oigan ya no pierdan el tiempo....mejor aprovéchenlo conmigo xP  
  
Izumi: esta bien...otra pregunta.....cual es la parte de tu cuerpo que mas te gusta?  
  
Duo: donde esta mi pescadito...  
  
Izumi: O_O  
  
Publico: O_O  
  
Relena: O_O  
  
Heero: ¬¬  
  
Izumi: t-tu...pes-pescadito?????????  
  
Duo: si, justo...  
  
Izumi: no...nooo lo hagas!....cuanto quisiera yo verte tu "pescadito" pero... hay menores de edad viendo esto! -llorando- se me fue una oportunida ¡_¡  
  
Duo: y eso que? Mejor que me vallan conociendo desde pequeñas para que puedan ver bien quien sera su idolo n_n!  
  
Heero: ¬¬ eso quisieras....yo soy el protagonista...así que yo sere el idolo!  
  
Duo: como venia diciendo...les mostrare mi pescadito!  
  
Relena: -se tapa los ojos- yo solo tengo ojos para las "partes" de heero y nadie mas!!!!!!!!!  
  
Duo: -mueve la manga de su camisa hasta el hombro- este es mi pescadito...no es lindo?  
  
Izumi: -_- un tatuaje?  
  
Publico: ahhh..u.u  
  
Duo: si..no crees que mi músculo se ve sexy...por eso me gusta esta parte de mi cuerpo, ademas si lo muevo un poco pareciera que el pescadito nadara...n_n  
  
Heero: O_o musculos? Donde?  
  
Izumi: por un momento pense que era otra cosa...  
  
Duo: que cosa?  
  
Izumi: pense que era tu..p-p-pipi  
  
Publico: -_- pipi???  
  
Relena: sigue siendo una niña!  
  
Duo: mi pipi? Como pudiste pensar eso?? Ademas yo no lo llamaría "pescadito" mas bien es "tiburón"...  
  
Izumi: O_o  
  
Heero: muy bien, ahora que pasara? Vamos a estar hablando todo el dia de duo y su tiburón?  
  
Duo: no seas celoso heero...  
  
Heero: dejame en paz!  
  
Duo: oye tu comenzaste! Ahora pides que te deje en paz?  
  
Heero: tu solo quieres llamar la atención de todos!  
  
Duo: pues no tengo la culpa de ser tan bello y todos me vean!  
  
Izumi: -_- chicos...  
  
Heero: si yo quisiera rápidamente te opacaría!  
  
Duo: para que alguien te quiera primer la debes tratar de matar??  
  
Relena: oye!  
  
Heero: golpe bajo!  
  
Izumi: -_- chicos....  
  
Publico: ¡_¡ heero...duo...  
  
  
  
  
  
Continuara....  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
duo y heero peleando? Que extraño no?-_-........jojo pero esto es un fic donde todo puede pasar....en el proximo capitulo otro piloto gundam...ya saben quien sera vredad? y otra entrevista xD.....duo y su pescadito estarán muy feliz de que me dejen reviews...diganme que tal quedo? 


	3. capitulo 3

Que tal?....como les va?...si de nuevo yo! La loca que escribe lo que piensa! Jeje..pues aquí les traigo el 3 capitulo para que se deleiten con los gundam boys...también quisiera agradecer a las personas que me dejaron reviews... *-* gracias!.......oigan chicos agradezcan!!! ¬¬..... Todos: gracias! Jojo...los tengo en mi poder n_n  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
con la llegada de duo el estudio se alboroto un poquito, pero después de ofrecerle a heero y a duo un helado doble con crema se tranquilizaron...  
  
  
  
izumi: bueno...por fin hemos logrado calmar a heero y duo...  
  
duo: es duo y heero!....por que siempre tienen que nombrarlo a el de primero!  
  
Izumi: T_T pues yo no veo problema a eso....es igual..n_n  
  
Duo: ¬¬ ya no me agradas!  
  
Izumi: O_O....¡_¡ ay no! No me digas eso duo-chan!  
  
Duo: para ti, y para todos de ahora en adelante sere duo-sama!  
  
Publico: ¡_¡ duo...  
  
Heero: oye! no trates de copiarte mi personalidad! ¬¬*  
  
Duo: O_o que????  
  
Izumi: chicos...por favor no sigan...mejor por que no recibimos otro invitado....  
  
Duo: n__n esta bien!  
  
Heero: -_- que rapido cambia.....  
  
Izumi: ok...nuestro siguiente invitado es ¿???, tiene ¿???, También hace ¿????....mejor démosle la bienvenida al mas misterioso piloto gundam...que pase trowa barton!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Publico: AAHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Izumi: como te encuentras trowa?  
  
Trowa: bien....te conozco?  
  
Izumi: jeje ya me conoceras....  
  
Duo: como estas trowa -le da una palmada en la cabeza- hace rato que no te veia...  
  
Trowa: pero si nos vimos hace rati....  
  
Duo: -le da un golpe mas duro- callate!...........eh decias?  
  
Trowa: ¡_¡ que, no nos hemos visto...  
  
Izumi comienza a observar a los invitados...  
  
Heero: -limpiando su arma- la..lala..la..la (esta en su mundo)  
  
Relena: -observando a heero- heero...  
  
Duo -cruzado de brazos y con una gran sonrisa-  
  
Trowa -callado-  
  
Izumi: n_n ya que todos estamos calmados...primera pregunta para trowa!  
  
Trowa: para mi? *-*  
  
Izumi: si...n_n trowa....por que decidiste tomar aquella profesión de payaso acrobático?  
  
Trowa: nunca estudie...que mas se puede esperar de eso...tenia que ganar dinero para comprarle los repuestos a heavyarms, ademas soy muy acrobático y entonces fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente "entrar a un circo"....también queria conseguir amigos...y donde poder vivir en paz...  
  
Izumi: ¡_¡ que triste... (por que tenemos que llorar tanto en este fic?)  
  
Publico: ;_; que triste!!!!  
  
Izumi: trowa pero eres muy bueno actuando...por que no fuiste actor?  
  
Trowa: por que si me metiera en la actuación seria sin duda el protagonista y muchas chicas estarían detrás de mi.... y prefiero ltener algo de privacidad...  
  
Duo: que modesto -_-  
  
Heero: a quien se parecerá? U_u  
  
Izumi: otra pregunta trowa....como haces para tener el cabello asi?  
  
Trowa: o_O asi..como?  
  
Heero y duo: xD jajajajajajaja!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Izumi: -_- bueno...de esa forma...tu me entiendes..no?  
  
Trowa: ahhh...asi!....pues es muy facil....vas cada 2 semanas a la peluquería, y te lo cortas solo por la parte trasera, de modo que te quede lo de adelante bien largo, luego coges gel, laca, y te lo echas justo ahí...esperas un rato...y te que da bien bonito...n_n  
  
Izumi: lo probare con mi hermanito.....cambiando de tema, que es lo que mas te gusta de ti?  
  
Duo: -mostrando su pescadito- nada sparky, nada!  
  
Izumi: -_- duo....no me recuerdes esa experiencia.............  
  
Trowa: la parte que mas me gusta de mi....son mis ojos -se mueve el cabello- no son lindos!  
  
Izumi: *o* son dos hermosas esmeraldas!!!!  
  
Duo: ¬¬* pero mi pescadito nada....  
  
Heero: creo que sparky se ahogo!.........xD jajajajajjaja  
  
Relena: *-* heero cual es la parte que mas te gusta de tu cuerpo?...  
  
Izumi: todo! El es perfecto!.... ¬¬ oye aquí la que hace las preguntas soy yo!  
  
Heero: pues a mi encantan mis manos....se van tan perfectas cuando sostengo un arma...son tan lindas cuando estrangulo una persona....son..  
  
Izumi: O_O por favor no sigas!!  
  
Trowa: me van a entrevistar?? O solo me llamaron para rellenar el programa!  
  
Izumi: ñ_ñ ay no como crees...aun que si quiero que rellenes el programa un momentico con uno de tus numeros!  
  
Trowa: esta bien!  
  
Duo: ándale payaso!  
  
Trowa rapidamente se cambia la ropa y se coloca su mascara.....y comienza hacer sus piruetas  
  
Heero: esquiva esto....  
  
Trowa se apoya en la pared y heero tira tres tiros (ya parece trabalenguas -_-) y este primero los esquiva..  
  
Publico: (aplaudiendo) bravo!!  
  
Duo: yo también quiero participar....-coge tres manzanas-..ahora miren a el genio...-las tira-.........-y todas le caen en la cabeza-  
  
Heero: o_o.............xD jajajajajajaja........  
  
Izumi: -_- como que ya nos estamos saliendo de la entrevista  
  
Relena: habran mas invitados?  
  
Izumi: si....y como que ya va siendo la hora de que pase otro no?  
  
Publico: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Izumi: nuestro siguiente invitado, es un chico muy tierno y amable, viene de una familia muy adinerada, es el cuarto piloto gundam y es el que tiene el nombre mas largo....ya saben quien es?...si...que pase quatre raberba winner!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Publico: AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! -una chica se levanta la camisa- AAAHHHH QUATRE SON TODAS TUYAS!!!!  
  
Todos: o///o  
  
Relena: -tapandole los ojo a heero- no mires eso, eres muy inocente!  
  
Izumi: saquen a esa loca de aquí!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Quatre: señorita izumi, como le va?  
  
Izumi: yo muy bien disfrutando del panorama -viendo a heero y a duo-  
  
Quatre: me alegro mucho n_n......heero, duo, TROWA, señorita relena como estan ustedes?  
  
Heero: mas o menos ¬¬  
  
Duo: perfectamente n_n  
  
Trowa: bien...........  
  
Relena: muy bien gracias...  
  
Quatre: publico como estan todos?  
  
Publico: BIEN!!! *o*  
  
Quatre: como estan otakus!  
  
Izumi: ejem...u.u creo que todos estamos bien quatre, no tienes que preguntarle a todo el mundo!  
  
Quatre: lo siento...es que me preocupo por los demas...  
  
Izumi: buen...primera pregunta....tienes un ejercito de cuarenta hombres  
  
Quatre: si señorita izumi!  
  
Izumi: es cierto que se hacen llamar quatre y los cuarenta ladrones?  
  
Quatre: no señorita izumi...creo se equivo de cuento!  
  
Izumi: para que te sirven tantas personas?  
  
Quatre: para hacer de comer, lavar, barrer, hacerme masajitos, limpiar a sandrock, arreglarlo, ir de compras, cuidarme etc...  
  
Izumi: quienes tu mejor amigo?  
  
Quatre: todos son mis mejores amigos!  
  
Izumi: si tuvieras que escoger?  
  
Quatre: a TROWA!!!  
  
Trowa: ¡_¡ gracias!  
  
Heero: por que a el la hace mas preguntas que las que nos hizo a nosotros! ¬¬  
  
Duo: cierto!!...nadie puede ser mas especial que yo!  
  
Izumi: ñ_ñ chicos no se enojen!....es que con quatre es muy facil hablar!  
  
Duo: el lindo quatre...todos lo quieren ¬¬  
  
Quatre: y yo también los quiero a todos!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Continuara.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
trowa y quatre llegaron.....que le haran heero y duo a quatre? Por que seran tan celosos estos dos chiquillos?.....no se pierda el proximo capitulo donde seguiremos con el tierno quatre y con la llegada nuestro guerrero "nataku" .....mas suspenso, mas emocion!!! -_- (como que estoy exagerando)....ya saben lo de siempre dejen reviews!!!! Han notado que me gustan los reviews? 


	4. capitulo 4

Holas!!!! Me extrañaron? Pues yo los extrañe a todos ¡_¡, discúlpenme por favor por demorarme tanto con el cuarto capitulo, es que tuve que viajar...pero ya estoy aquí en casita sana y salva!....primero que todo le queria agradecer a las personas que me mandaron reviews (yo se quienes son) me motivan mucho!...segundo queria agradecerle a sizar por ponerme en su lista de autores...*-* gracias!! Es un gran honor...* ploff * (izumi se desmaya) estoy bien..¬¬..  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
izumi: si, si ,si quatre me ama..ehhhh que digo NOS AMA!!  
  
Quatre: si necesitan algo..nadamas pidanlo! n_n  
  
Trowa: ¬¬ lo dice por que el es rico y nosotros estamos en la miseria!  
  
Duo: tu estas en la miseria payaso barato....yo no!  
  
Izumi: eh eh! Calmado duo..nada de insultos!  
  
Relena: chicos no podemos empezar una discusión la mejor manera de arreglar las cosas es con el dialogo, la paz es la cosa mas hermosa que pueda existir, asi que tenemos que conservarla para poder estar todos en armonia y...  
  
Todos: ¬¬  
  
Relena: u_u lo siento volvi a exagerar...  
  
Quatre: yo la entiendo señorita relena!  
  
Relena: enserio quatre? (se acerca a el)  
  
Quatre: si señ...  
  
Heero: ¬¬  
  
Antes que quatre pudiera decir algo ya habian 2 miradas fulminando a relena y quatre....uno era heero y otra pues una otaku (ya saben quien?)  
  
Quatre: -_- ehh......LOS QUIERO A TODOS!  
  
Publico: *-* quatre..... * suspiros *  
  
Izumi: como que esto ya esta muy apagado...y saben por que?...  
  
Publico: (a coro) no, por que???  
  
Izumi: pues por que falta todavía un piloto gundam!!!!....el es de la colonia L5, es un guerrero incomparable, sus ojos y su cabello lo distinguen de los demas....para que decir mas...que pasa wufei chang!!!!!!!!!  
  
Publico: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
-no sale nadie-  
  
izumi: wufei??  
  
Duo: donde esta?  
  
Heero: de seguro tiene pánico escénico ¬¬  
  
Publico: ¡_¡ wufei donde estas?????  
  
Quatre: que es ese ruido?  
  
Todos paran la oreja o_O ¿????  
  
pank * de repente medio pared del estudio se desborona y entra un....  
  
todos: =_= un gundam???  
  
Se escucha una voz desde el interior del gundam...  
  
¿??: el guerrero nataku ah llegado!!  
  
Izumi: *-* wufei!!!!!!!!!!!!!..............(gritando) ¬¬ por que destruiste mi estudio?????????  
  
Duo: pero que entrada...por que no pense en eso? ¬¬  
  
Se abre la cabina del gundam y sale wufei con un gorrito de orejitas de gato (ustedes saben de cuales son...no?)  
  
Publico: O_O.....*-* que lindoooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Duo: MUAJAJAJAJA!!! Que ridículo te vez!!!!  
  
Heero: ¬¬* chang...(apuntándole con el arma a la cabeza)...yo quiero ese gorrito!!!!  
  
Izumi: (apartando a heero) ya te lo eh dicho!!!!!!!!!!!! Nada de violencia!!.........jeje siéntate wufei n_n  
  
Heero: oT_To  
  
Izumi: por que entraste con el gundam?  
  
Wufei: shenlong también tiene sentimientos, si lo dejo a fuera solo le da frio!  
  
Izumi: O_o si...te entiendo -_-..............por que se llama shenlong?  
  
Wufei: por que te llamas izumi?  
  
Izumi: -_-u...  
  
Heero: oT_To quiero ese gorrito!  
  
Relena: (acercándose a heero) no te preocupes te hare uno! (sale del estudio)  
  
Izumi: y por que ese apodo de nataku?  
  
Wufei: nataku es un héroe chino mitológico...MI HEROE!! *-*  
  
Quatre: n_n si vamos a hablar de heroes el mio es aliba ba!  
  
Duo: superman  
  
Trowa: crosty el payaso n_n  
  
Todos: O_O??  
  
Izumi: cada quien tiene su gusto, mientras que ustedes mis chiquillos tienen sus heroes, nosotras los tenemos a ustedes!!!!  
  
Publico: AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Izumi: quietas!! No se me desnuden de nuevo!!  
  
Publico: u.u  
  
Izumi: wufei que fue lo que paso con traize?  
  
Wufei: ¡_¡ no quiero hablar de eso!  
  
Izumi: bueno....entonces dime quien te dio ese gorrito?  
  
Heero: oT_To yo quiero ese gorrito!  
  
Wufei: me lo dio mi abue..  
  
Quatre: n_n las abuelitas son muy lindas!  
  
Izumi: si, si quatre todo el mundo el mundo es lindo  
  
Duo: me pregunto si al terminar este programa tal vez yo pueda tener mi propia serie?  
  
Heero: oT_To yo quiero ese gorrito........(reacciona) ¬¬ sigue soñando!  
  
Wufei: ya cállense!!! Es mi entrevista no me quiten cámara!!! ¬¬*  
  
Izumi: según trowa no tratas muy bien a las mujeres, es eso cierto?  
  
Wufei: ¬¬**** trowaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Trowa: O_O ehh? Que? Cuando?  
  
Wufei: patada doble del tigre volador africano!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Izumi: -_- que dijo?  
  
Wufei le da un trancazo a trowa que lo manda a volar a donde esta todo el publico (la mayoria de este chicas depravadas) que en tan solo dos segundos dejan a trowa sin ropa...  
  
Izumi: O_O creo que esto fue por mi culpa??  
  
Quatre: no le ponga atención a eso señorita izumi  
  
Izumi: (babeando) pero como quieres que no le ponga atención si tiene un cuerpazo!!  
  
Duo: eso no es nada solo espera a ver el mio! (mirando su brazo) verdad sparky...somos unos matadores!  
  
Wufei: ¬¬* ehh que dije respecto a lo de robar camara?  
  
Izumi: tranquilo wufei ñ_ñ  
  
Trowa: estoy listo (sale con un barril) fue lo unico que encontre -_-  
  
Publico: *-* que piernas!  
  
Relena: volvi!!!!!!!!  
  
Izumi: y a que horas te fuiste?  
  
Relena: a las 2:34 con 8 seg, aproximadamente........fui a traerle un regalito a mi heero  
  
Heero: O_O a mi?  
  
Relena: si *-* (saca un gorrito con unas antenas estilo el chapulin colorado) cogelo  
  
Heero: -_- * horrible * esta muy....bien relena..  
  
Duo: O_O...........xDDDDDDDDDD jajajajajajajajaja RIDÍCULO!!!  
  
Heero: ¬¬*** duo acaso quieres que cuente tu mas oscuro secreto?  
  
Duo: eh?... ¬¬ no te atreverias  
  
Heero: quieres apostar?  
  
Duo: O_O....no señor mejor me callo u.u  
  
Heero: jojo =D  
  
Izumi: como siempre ustedes dos con esa mentalidad tan oscura......mejor le pregunto a wufei  
  
Wufei: ya era hora!  
  
Izumi: cual es la parte mas sexy de tu cuerpo  
  
Chica1: las pompas!  
  
Chica2: su abdomen!  
  
Izumi: ¬¬* le pregunte a wufei!!!  
  
Wufei: yo creo mi musculoso y bien formado pecho!  
  
Heero y duo: cual?  
  
Wufei: ¬¬*  
  
Heero: ¬¬ segundo objetivo a la vista...acabar con el presumido de wufei después de terminar con quatre!  
  
Espectador: señorita izumi, señorita izumi puedo hacer una pregunta!  
  
Izumi: claro!  
  
Espectador: en que parte del programa se desnudan los chicos?  
  
Quatre: que? eso no decia en la invitación!!  
  
Izumi: eehh...-_- no señora se equivoco de foro en donde aran eso es en el de aquí de al lado...  
  
Heero: ahhhh estoy cansado de quedarme quieto sin hacer nada!!!!!!!!!!....duo amarra a quatre!  
  
Duo: u.u si señor! (coge a quatre)  
  
Quatre: ahh?? Y por que ami?  
  
Heero: ¬¬ por ser el lindo y tierno y por robarme protagonismo!  
  
Izumi: heero no tienes que hacer eso...  
  
Heero: tu callate....le hiciste mas preguntas a los demas que a mi!!!!!!!! Eso me hace sentir inferior!!!  
  
Relena: tu no eres inferior a nadie....aunque undia me dijiste que no eras nada compa...  
  
Heero: sshhh...  
  
Wufei: lo que estas haciendo es muy inmaduro....te tendre que derrotar heero!  
  
Heero: como lo vas hacer?...como lo hiciste con TRAIZE =)  
  
Wufei: (se pone en un rincón oscuro) ¡_¡ no quiero hablar de eso!  
  
Izumi: y que piensan hacer con quatre?  
  
Heero: no lo se, puedo secuestrarlo y pedir una gran recompensa o tal vez pueda convertirlo en mi sirviente..  
  
Quatre: n_n me gusta ayudar a las personas...sera un placer servirte heero!  
  
Heero: ¬¬* no esta triste ni llorando....pasare al plan b..  
  
Publico: ¡_¡ quatre no!  
  
Izumi: esto es un alboroto! Wufei haz algo!!!!.......wufei?? wufei???  
  
-se ve a un wufei en shock-  
  
izumi: oh..oh, segunda opcion TROWA SALVANOS!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quatre en el poder de heero?? Duo obedeciendo a heero? Wufei en shock? Trowa el salvador? Relena....eh..tan relena? Esto si que se esta saliendo de mis manos -_-, tal vez pueda calmarlos ñ_ñ, por cierto el que quiera preguntar algo a estos chicos o tal vez a relena, pregunten que no tendre problema.....-_-es que no se que mas inventar....chicas ya lo saben lo digo y lo repito reviews please!!! 


	5. capitulo 5

Que paso????? De nuevo yo con mis notitas, agradeciéndole a la gente por dejarme reviews a todos gracias por su apoyo!!!, también les agradezco a las chicas anti-relena por seguir leyendo esto aunque no la halla echo sufrir aun -_- .....y por otra parte OH NO! *música dramática* el colegio noooooooooooooo!!!! Mi peor pesadilla, si en si es difícil pensar tendré que hacerlo doble....veremos que se puede hacer todavía hay soluciones n_n  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
El foro esta en silencio (bueno lo que queda de el) en una esquina se encuentra heero sosteniendo su arma firmemente a su lado duo y quatre, este ultimo amarrado a una silla, y en la otra esquina podemos ver a un wufei en un rinconcito oscuro haciendo bolitas, mas delante de este podemos ver a izumi y a trowa quienes están un poquito desesperados.........  
  
Izumi: TROWA, TROWA!! SALVANOS (abrazándolo desde atrás)  
  
Trowa: ¬¬ eh...oye no crees que te estas aprovechando de la situación??  
  
Izumi: ¬¬ oye! Cuando en tu vida puedes abrazar a un piloto gundam??  
  
Trowa: mmm...no lo se..  
  
Izumi: la respuesta es AHORA! Así que déjame disfrutar del momento!  
  
Heero: *ejemp* como que no estamos en el lugar ni el momento adecuado para hacer esos numeritos..  
  
Izumi: ¬¬ rayos!  
  
Heero: jeje todos están en mi poder puedo hacer cualquier cosa con el que me de la gana JAJAJA!  
  
Chica1: heero haz lo que quieras conmigo!!! Soy toda tuya!!!  
  
Heero: O_o  
  
Relena: (con una escoba) aléjense el es mío solo mío!!!  
  
Quatre: y que piensas hacer conmigo heero?  
  
Heero: buena pregunta....déjame pensarlo!  
  
Izumi: ay tal vez yo te pueda ayudar, tengo una lista con las cosas que siempre le eh querido hacer a quatre (saca una lista bien largota) primero darle un baño de agua caliente conmigo adentro, darle masajes, abrazarlo, a papacharlo....  
  
Heero: ¬¬* suficiente! No secuestre al niño bonito para tratarlo como a un rey!  
  
Quatre: n_n niño bonito? Eso fue un halago?  
  
Duo: heero halagando a alguien? Créeme eso no aparece ni en sus pesadillas?  
  
Heero: (cantando) estoy oyendo el secreto de alguien!!!  
  
Duo: O_O estoy quieto señor!  
  
Izumi: oigan y mi programa que? No lo puedo dejar así como si nada!  
  
Heero: no me molestaría responder algunas preguntas!  
  
Izumi: ayyy heero tu siempre tan colaborador *-* por eso eres mi favorito!  
  
Publico: *suspiros* ayyy heeroooooo!!!  
  
Heero: ¬¬ (fulmina a todas sus fans con la mirada)  
  
Publico: O_O  
  
Izumi: esta bien, todo listo? Alguien que saque a wufei de ese estado de shock!!!!!!!!!  
  
Heero: (caminando hacia wufei) si no vuelves a la realidad......izumi te besara apasionadamente!  
  
Wufei: O_O.........NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Heero: Siempre funciona  
  
Wufei vuelve en si y se sienta en una silla al lado de trowa (este ultimo parado por que no se puede sentar con ese barril puesto jojojo), heero hace lo mismo pero un poco mas alejada de estos a un lado de relena y todavía con quatre en su poder....  
  
Izumi: bueno y nosotros continuamos con la entrevista, así halla secuestros, masacres, violaciones y demás.....  
  
Publico: siiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Izumi: las líneas telefónicas ya están abiertas y por supuesto les mandaron unas preguntitas!  
  
Duo: en todas partes me adoran n_n  
  
Heero: ¬¬ duo....  
  
Duo: si señor me quedo callado O_O  
  
Izumi: wufei ya te encuentras mejor?  
  
Wufei: si ya estoy rehabilitado, al guerrero nataku nadie lo vence!  
  
Izumi: esta bien entonces leeré la primera pregunta que es para ti wufei  
  
Wufei: u.u era de esperarse!  
  
Izumi: nataku dice....  
  
Wufei: nataku? O_O el guerrero nataku? El gran nataku? El que yo conozco?  
  
Izumi: ¬¬ eso quisieras, pero ya déjame continuar nataku dice ¿ PUEDO SER SU NUEVA NATAKU?, hago de todo, peleo por justicia, cocino, peleo por justicia, lavo, peleo por justicia, hago compras y sobre todo peleo por justicia ; también odio a trize, asi que no hablaríamos del tema, me encanta su gundam, y soy buena para sacar a las personas en estado de shock, especialmente si es el lindo y mono de fei chan, que me dices? no soy tan mala proposición n_-  
  
Wufei: mmm.....una nueva nataku? Mmmm...valla es muy practica y mi gundam necesita una limpieza, además me dijo lindo, y tenemos mucho en común, tal vez este listo para el matrimonio....  
  
Izumi: ahh? Matrimonio? Quien hablo del matrimonio?  
  
Wufei: T_T que no era una proposición?....ahhh esta bien al fin que estoy muy joven todavía para eso...  
  
Izumi: digamos que esta chica quiere estar contigo para servirte, que dirías a eso?  
  
Wufei: pues que es bienvenida se llevara muy bien con shamina, holly, chunli, mei, y jacky  
  
Izumi: y esas son?  
  
Wufei: mis otras ayudantes personales  
  
Izumi: mmm...comprendo -_-  
  
Heero: alguna pregunta para mi?  
  
Izumi: pues....no, aun no heero la que sigue es para duo..  
  
Duo: YUJU!  
  
Izumi: de nuevo nataku que ahora dice duo ¿PORQUE ERES TANNNNN MONO?  
  
Duo: n_n verdad que si soy lindo? Pues la verdad desde chiquito siempre eh sido bien guapo y traía a las mujeres loquitas por mi, claro eso es herencia familiar por que todos los Maxwell en especial sho! Somos bien chulos, encantadores, carismáticos y.....  
  
Heero: creo que todos entendimos ¬¬  
  
Duo: bueno solo quería que quedara claro...  
  
Izumi: mira duo -le pasa el papel- creo que esta pregunta es personal...  
  
Duo: debe ser una foto de una de mis tantas fans.....veamos, ¿por que no te le confiesas a.....? O_O  
  
Trowa: sucede algo, por que esa cara?  
  
Duo: -mira a heero por un momento- P-pero...  
  
Heero: ¬¬ y tu que tanto me ves?  
  
Duo: -señalando y gritándole a heero- PERO COMO CREEN QUE ME PUEDE GUSTAR ALGUIEN COMO EL, ES MI PEOR PESADILLA!!!!!!! ES UN MONSTRUO EN UN NIÑO!!!!! ES UN DESPIADADO Y FRIO ASESINO!!!! COMO PUEDEN PENSAR QUE ME GUSTARIA UNA PERSONA COMO EL?????????  
  
Todos: O_O  
  
Heero: -petrificado- x_x  
  
Izumi: vamos a necesitar ayuda sicológica para que nuestro protagonista vuelva en si  
  
Relena: heero!!! Heero!!! Te encuentras bien?? Heero reacciona!!! Heero!!!  
  
Wufei: esto esta peor que mi pelea con ....traize.............O_O  
  
Izumi: oh, oh  
  
-se ve a wufei en un rinconcito oscuro meciéndose-  
  
quatre: ñ_ñ me gustaría ayudar pero estoy amarrado recuerdan?  
  
-2 horas después-  
  
heero: estoy bien.......-_-  
  
izumi: (se acerca a heero y le toca la frente) como esta mi bebe pechocho?  
  
Heero: (hace un movimiento rápido y saca su arma) A-LE-JA-TE!! ¬¬  
  
Izumi: -_- esta bien, esta bien, mejor pasemos a la siguiente pregunta que es para relena  
  
Relena: (apartándose de heero) para mi??? n_n que bien!!  
  
Izumi: otra pregunta de la señorita nataku!  
  
Heero: como que no tenia nada mas que hacer?  
  
Izumi: no molestes heero, por que aunque yo estuviera haciendo algo, dejaría lo que fuera por hablar con ustedes *-*  
  
Relena: quiero ver mi pregunta, quiero verla!!!  
  
Izumi: dice: la ultima pregunta para la señorita relena, y la haré lo más amable y pacíficamente posible: QUE RAYOS HACES AHI METIDA!!!????? NO HACES PRACTICAMENTE NADA EN LA SERIE!!!!! PARA QUE DEMONIOS TE HICIERON???!!!!! AH AH  
  
Relena: pues gracias por ser "tan" amable, que tal si no lo hubieras sido? No estaría con vida -_-, bueno responderé tus preguntas, estoy aquí por que me invitaron a la entrevista, y dices que no hago nada en la serie n_n pues si tienes razón! Por ser la princesita y reina del mundo ¡descansos y descansos para relena! Me da lastima que los demás chicos trabajen tanto ellos son una lindas personas y mas mi heero!! Mmm... para que me hicieron?? Buena pregunta, pues me imagino que necesitaban a alguien tranquila para hacer a la pacifista, y también a alguien que tuviera buenas piernas para andar detrás de mi heero! A cada hora.... pero ahora me pregunto yo, por que estas tan irritada, tienes problemas en tu casa? Necesitas a alguien con quien hablar n_n cuando quieras tu y yo podremos dialogar y hacer un tratado de paz.....nos volveremos buenas amigas  
  
Izumi: ¬¬ esta chica si que habla....  
  
Relena: la chica es bien simpática no creen?  
  
Todos: -_- si....TE AMA!  
  
Heero: lo sigo diciendo...ALGUNA PREGUNTA PARA MI????  
  
Izumi: pues fíjate que si heero, estas de suerte  
  
Heero: habla!  
  
Izumi: Rika te pregunta Heero, que piensas hacerle a MÍ LINDO Y TIERNO Quatre????......  
  
Heero: =D tal vez lo convierta en mi esclavo!  
  
Quatre: n_n te ayudare en todo lo que necesites heero, me gusta servirle a las personas!  
  
Heero: ¬¬* esta feliz...pasare al plan B  
  
Izumi: ah miren también hay una pregunta para el tierno y amarrado Quatre!  
  
Quatre: enserio señorita izumi?  
  
Izumi: si es de Yami Bakura ella pregunta si estas disponible?  
  
Quatre: pues si estoy solito, cuando uno lucha por la justicia no tiene tiempo para estar haciendo demas cosas, pero me siento muy bien con todas las personas que me quieren a las cuales yo también quiero mucho!  
  
Duo: jeje xD que gracioso se ve hay amarrado!!  
  
Heero: ya se que haré con Quatre!  
  
Todos: que?  
  
Heero: jojojo lo voy a subastar!!  
  
Chica1: siiiiiii!! Yo doy 3000 dólares!!  
  
Chica2: 3500!!!!  
  
Chica3: yo doy 5000!!!  
  
Chica4: yo doy el departamento, el carro de papi, los muebles, las joyas de mamá a mi abuela!!!!  
  
Heero: ¬¬ que mediocridad, Quatre será subastado desde los 4 millones de dólares! No acepto cheques!  
  
Izumi: (contando dinero) ¡_¡ no me alcanza!!!! ........ejem..hem...heerito, Quatre es tu amigo además el vale mucho mas que eso!  
  
Quatre: *--* gracias señorita izumi!  
  
Izumi: n_n hay no es nada!  
  
Heero: quien ofrece mas!!!  
  
Izumi: heero por que no paramos esta subasta por un momento  
  
Heero: y por que crees que te voy hacer caso? ¬¬  
  
Izumi: por que soy linda y tierna ~_~  
  
Heero: -_- ni lo uno ni lo otro....  
  
Izumi: ¬¬ ay como eres de malo...y si te digo que hay una pregunta para ti??  
  
Heero: O_o mmm...preguntas... ^o^ esta bien...pregúntame!  
  
Wufei: como es de raro este niño...  
  
Heero: ¬¬ algún problema?  
  
Izumi: por favor no empieces heero y ya déjame hablar, si?...bueno la siguiente pregunta es de merle-chan y dice HEERO!!!!!! Ni se te ocurra tocar a MI QUATRE (Si, mío) el es tan tierno y dulce y gentil y guapo y... bueno entienden, ¬¬ tengo un martillo de madera gigante y no dudaré en usarlo grrr (gruñido) además, no creo que mi lindo rubio te quite a Reelela, hay, dije Reelela?? quise decir Reelena, Quatre se ve mas tierno con Dorothy o conmigo  
  
Duo: jaja eso fue una pregunta o una amenaza..  
  
Heero: ¬¬ quien se cree esa niñita? OYE PRIMERO QUE TODO NO TOCARE AL NIÑO BONITO!!! =D JEJEJE lo venderé y seré muy rico MUAJAJAJA!!!! Y si tienes un martillo de madera gigante....PUES YO TENGO UN TANQUE DE GUERRA INDESTRUCTIBLE!!! Y no me preocupo por que me quiten a relena yo se que ella esta lokita por mi así como todas mis fans u_u (modestia aparte) y si dices que Quatre se ve bien contigo o dorothy te doy un consejo olvídense de el por que no lo volverán a ver!!! JAJAJA  
  
Izumi: no crees que fuiste muy duro? Que respuesta es esa? Además dijiste que no le harías nada a Quatre, pero después dijiste que no lo volveríamos a ver....que quisiste decir con eso?  
  
Heero: (jugueteando con su arma) dije que no lo tocaría, pero no dije que otro no le pudiera tocar xD  
  
Izumi: -_- entonces no lo subastaras?  
  
Heero: ¬¬ ay pero como insistes! Si alguien no da el precio razonable entonces bye bye Quatre!!  
  
Izumi: ^ o^ ahhhhh ya te entendí....queda todo muy claro verdad?  
  
Publico: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!  
  
Todos menos heero echan cabeza un momento y después de un rato reaccionan a las palabras de heero...  
  
Izumi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! POR FAVOR NOOOOOO!!!! HEERO NO TOQUES AL LINDO QUATRE!  
  
Heero: _ aich! Ven por que lo detesto! No pueden decir su estúpido nombre sin antes decir "lindo" "tierno" o "encantador" en que momento este niño se convirtió en la estrella del show????!!!!  
  
Quatre: (sin entender muy bien las cosas) ^_^ ......  
  
Izumi: vamos todos a tranquilizarnos...por favor respiren profundo...y..exhalen  
  
Wufei: ay no baboses!  
  
Trowa: por cierto cuanto dura este programa?  
  
Izumi: n_n transmisión especial completa de 10 horas por tratarse de mis chicos guapos!!!  
  
Heero: y como quiere esta loca que estemos bien si ni siquiera se digna a traernos comida....si tal vez estuviera el carrito de los helados........  
  
Izumi: tu nada mas dilo y será cumplido -por un teléfono- seguridad traigan al chiflado de los helados ¬¬  
  
En menos de un minuto llega el carrito de los helados y todos los chicos (menos Quatre) y relena salen corriendo hacia el como niños pequeños..  
  
Quatre: oigan? Y yo que!  
  
Izumi: jojo es mi oportunidad (se va de puntitas hacia donde Quatre)  
  
Quatre: n_n como esta señorita izumi?  
  
Izumi: (en voz baja) no te preocupes Quatre yo te rescatare, te llevare a un lugar seguro y nos casare......eh que digo y estaras muy bien ^_^  
  
Quatre: *-* como siempre tan amable!  
  
Izumi: (tratando de quitarle las cuerdas) ya casi esta *con esto me anoto un diez con Quatre*....  
  
Heero: un momentito!!! *música dramática* creyeron que se iban a librar tan fácilmente!!  
  
Quatre: es que heero ya me duelen las manitas!  
  
Izumi: T_T aparte de todo le apretaste bien feo esa soga al cuerpo!  
  
Wufei: ay ya heero por favor deja de hacer tanta película, deja a Quatre, comete tu helado y sigamos con este programa....a ver si se sube mas el rating ¬¬  
  
Heero: no! Ya lo dicho, dicho esta... asi que la subasta se abre desde este mismo instante! A ver quien da?  
  
Duo: heero las lineas estan abiertas por si alguien llama para comprar a Quatre!  
  
Relena: (haciéndole de secretaria) una señora de europa esta ofreciendo 6 millones de dolares por Quatre y aun ay mas...  
  
Heero: (pensando) valla, valla este negocio de vender personas no esta nada mal.....je después sigo con duo...aunque no creo que den mucho por el ¬¬...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
por que heero sigue actuando de esa manera? Cual será el oscuro secreto de duo? Encontrara trowa ropa nueva? Conseguirá mas ayudantes wufei?? Se librara Quatre de este problema? Seguirán los otakus leyendo esto?@__@ creo que voy a necesitar ayuda siquiátrica -_-u el quinto capitulo espero que les halla gustado, me pregunto si será buena idea traer a mas personajes?....como sea dejen reviews, lindos y hermosos reviews ^o^!! 


	6. capitulo 6

Aich! . estoy furiosa!!! Furiosa!!! El archivo de mi el 6 capitulo del fic se me perdio, se borro no se que paso pero desapareció de mi compu! ¡_¡ y ya que lo estaba terminando lo iva a cabar el jueves 30.....pero bueno, hice otro (lastima, como me estaba gustando el anterior) perdonen la demora, pero ya saben mi problema U.U .........y antes que nada, gracias a todos por los reviews!!!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
el foro es un alboroto total, se ve a todo el mundo contando dinero, y a algunas chicas algo adineradas llamando para vender sus mansiones de europa y asi poderse comprar a un lindo Quatre *único y original*  
  
heero: -sentado y con los pies en un escritorio (como si fuera el dueño del programa T.T)- duo en cuanto van las ofertas?  
  
Duo: 24 millones de dolares y aumentando!  
  
Izumi: -con la boca hasta el suelo- en que momento perdi el control de esto?  
  
Duo: pero si nunca lo tuviste!  
  
Heero: nunca pense que el feo de Quatre fuera a costar tanto jajaja tengo que aprovechar!!!!  
  
Wufei: yo sabia que era estaba loco pero tampoco tanto!  
  
Trowa: U.U yo no digo nada...solo soy un barril con pies  
  
Izumi: un barril muy sexy ^_~  
  
Trowa: -_- ay no........  
  
Relena: señorita izumi estan llegando muchas preguntas que hago?  
  
Heero: preguntas?  
  
Izumi: ehh....heero por que no dejamos la subasta a un lado y contestamos algunas preguntas?  
  
Heero: mmmm...esta, pero nadamas por esta vez ¬¬  
  
Izumi: yo se que no te puedes resistir a una pregunta ^o^  
  
Wufei: ya deja de decir tantas cosas y dime mis preguntas rapidito!  
  
Izumi: bueno la primera pregunta la hace satoshi himura kamiya y es para heero, sorry wufei!  
  
Wufei: ¬¬  
  
Izumi: dice: oye heero tambien estas subastando los gundam? si es asi ofresco 20.000 millones de dolares por el wundam shenlong y ademas de 10.000 millones porque mates a trowua  
  
Wufei y trowa: O_O  
  
Heero: -mirada maliciosa- 20.000 millones por shenlong???.....completamente vendido!!! ....  
  
Wufei: QUE??? COMO?? NO!!!! COMO TE ATREVEZ A VENDER MI GUNDAM!!! OISTE! MI.. G-U-N-DAM!! SOLO MIO!!  
  
Heero: mira que es muy buen precio, que tal el 2% del dinero para ti?  
  
Wufei: encima de todo avaro? ¬¬  
  
Heero: -mirando a la camara- oye puedes depositar el dinero en la siguiente cuenta........  
  
Wufei: NOOOO!!! NI TE ATREVAS!!! NO LO TOCARAS!! A MI NATAKU NADIE SE LO LLEVA!!!  
  
Heero: esta bien.....no soporto tu chilladera, quedate con tu gundam horripilante, tampoco ni lo queria!  
  
Wufei: U.U  
  
Heero: respecto a lo de trowa...............  
  
Trowa: O_O  
  
Izumi: ahhh...nop, eso no! No quiero que llenen mi estudio de sangre, después quien lo limpiara ¬¬  
  
Heero: ayy esta bien, propuesta rechazada satoshi  
  
Izumi: -colgándosele a heero- heero!!! Me obedeciste!!! Ai shiteru!!!  
  
Heero: a-le-ja-te!!!  
  
Izumi: ta bien...pero no saques tu arma -_-  
  
Duo: ya lee!  
  
Izumi: lo que tu digas!!!!....la siguiente pregunta es para relena  
  
Relena: n__n no sabia que era tan popular!  
  
Izumi: es de satoshi y dice: ¬¬ porque no saltas al sol y te mueres de una ves.  
  
Relena: -con los ojos aguados- pero...por que.....buuuuuaaaaaaaaaa!!! -sale corriendo-  
  
Heero: ¬¬ tercer objetivo a la vista! Satoshi estas acabado!!  
  
Relena: bueno yo ire haber como esta relena, duo lee la siguiente pregunta...-le da los papeles a duo-  
  
Duo: *o* si!!!  
  
Trowa: di para quien es la siguiente pregunta...  
  
Duo: es para heero y la hace una tal...Ai-chan  
  
Izumi: -gritandole desde lejos- CUAL TAL!!! DUO NO SEAS GROSERO!!!  
  
Duo: -_- esta bien la hace la señorita Ai-chan y dice: oye heero pre......FEO, HORROROSO, MONSTRUOSO, HORRIBLE, CABEZON!  
  
Heero: QUE! haber dejame ver...-comienza a leer- oye heero precioso, hermoso, lindo............-ve a duo- SI VUELVES HACER ESO TE MATO! AHORA LEE BIEN!!  
  
Duo: aich! Esta bien ¬¬ ahora si dice: Oye Heero precioso, hermoso, lindo, chulo, papasito, cuerazo, estas bien bueno, te me antojas XD~~~~~~ me encanta como eres, inteligente, guapo, fuerte, malo, en resumen ERES EL MEJOR, HEERO, HEERO ERES EL MEJOR, HEERO, HEERO ERES EL MEJOR, bueno creo que ya quedo claro que eres el mejor, mi pregunta es ¿amas a Relena?  
  
Heero: YA LO SABIA U.U (modestia aparte) soy lindo, carismático, encantador, bello, precioso.............cual era la pregunta?  
  
Trowa: que si amas a relena  
  
Heero: O_O -mira a relena y a izumi desde lejos- P-pues... yo siento q- que....-izumi y relena se acercan- ehhh.. ahhh... yo no se nada!  
  
Izumi: hay preguntas?  
  
Duo: si otra ves es Ai-chan y hace una pregunta a heero y relena que dice: ¿ya tubieron relaciones sexuales?  
  
Izumi: pero que lanzada!  
  
Heero y relena: O////O  
  
Duo: contesten!  
  
Relena: todavía no eh tenido ningun encuentro cercano de ese tipo...  
  
Heero: tu que crees?  
  
Duo: ¿y cuando piensan hacer el amor?  
  
Heero: ACASO TE IMPORTA TRENZUDO???!  
  
Duo: oye si yo solo leí la otra pregunta de Ai-chan  
  
Heero: ¬¬...CUANDO SEA, TENGO LAS HORMONAS BIEN ALBOROTADAS!  
  
-todos los del foro miran a heero-  
  
heero: que?? Soy un adolescente y estoy creciendo ¬¬  
  
duo: otra preguta de Ai y es para relena: ¿Relena lo harías con Heero?  
  
Izumi: yo si!!! yo si!!!  
  
Relena: ehh -mira a heero- (pensando) ese cuerpo, esas piernas, esos ojos, ese pecho, esa personalidad, esa cara -en un momento relena ya estaba babeando- (gritando) SIIII!!! CLARO NO LO DUDARIA NI UN SEGUNDO!!!  
  
Izumi: ahhh *suspiros* ni yo!  
  
relena y heero se acercan y se comienzan a ver fijamente.... heero disimuladamente va llevando una mano hacia el pecho de relena y entonces.....  
  
izumi: oooeeeeee!! Yo se que tienen las hormonas alborotadas y estan creciendo y todo pero aquí no hagan esas cosas!  
  
Heero: celosa!  
  
Duo: esa era la ultima pregunta de Ai....solo se despide de todos.....  
  
Publico: adiooooos Ai!!!  
  
Izumi: no creo que se haya despedido de ustedes pero bueno  
  
Heero: se despidio de mi! que no es obvio?  
  
Wufei: si adios...bla bla bla ahora mi pregunta!  
  
Izumi: bueno ahora yo quiero leer las preguntas otra vez!!!  
  
Duo: eh? No! Por que? ¡_¡ y yo que hare?  
  
Izumi: nada! Tu con solo ser lindo lo haces todo ^.~  
  
Duo: T_T ya lo sabia....pero yo queria leerlas!!  
  
Izumi: si! pero entonces que hare yo??? Es para lo unico que sirvo en esto!!  
  
Duo: U.u tienes toda la razon....no sirves para nada mas....  
  
Izumi: =_= muchas gracias........  
  
Heero: ya cállense!! Me hare viejo de tanto esperar la siguiente pregunta! Mejor volvere con la subasta!  
  
Izumi: no! Espera, mira aquí hay una pregunta para la subasta y es de kaori: ^.^!!!!!! yo doy todo lo que tengo por Duo! *.*, mmmm, buenoo, te daría mi casa (que digamos que no es chica XDD) y me quedo con Duo. ¿ok?  
  
Además de que yo lo voy a tratar bien! ^^  
  
Duo: que? Yo? Por que? -mirando a la camara- que no sabes la noticia? Estan subastando a Quatre no a mi!!......o hay algo que yo no sepa? O.o  
  
Wufei: nueva noticia! Heero te va a subastar!  
  
Duo: O_O¿  
  
Heero: tu casa? Como cuanto cuesta? Yo se que duo no vale nada pero es muy poquito por ahora!  
  
Duo: ~_~ entonces estoy libre!......izumi lee la siguiente pregunta rapido antes que se retracte y si me venda!  
  
Izumi: esta bien ay va es kaori de nuevo que dice: ¿cómo está el lindo Quatre? ^.^ si tuviera más pertenencias igual lo llevaría.... ;_; ¿qué tal un pegeot?  
  
Heero: ese enano esta bien, si como no lo va a estar!  
  
Quatre: +__+ mis manitas ay! Duele!  
  
Heero: un pegeot? Solo un carrito? T_________T eso es muy poquito, mira que la suma de dinero ya esta alta, mmmm... que tal, 2500 pegeot!!!  
  
Izumi: -_- no pides nada  
  
Heero: cierto! Mejor 5000 pegeot's  
  
Izumi: -___- solo era sarcástica!  
  
Wufei: -sentado y cruzado de brazos- T_T estoy esperando preguntas!!!  
  
Izumi: heero hay una pregunta para ti....  
  
-se le mueve la oreja a heero-  
  
izumi: es de yami bakura que dice: ¿Tambien piensa venderse el mismo? ya sabes para tener mi colección completa, no me importa el precio, aunque supongo que no ha de ser tan elevado como el de mi Quatre.  
  
Heero: yo? No! Solo vendere a los inútiles! -mira a izumi- izumi creo que te voy a vender....aunque no creo que te compren..... xDDDDD  
  
Izumi: muy gracioso ¬¬  
  
Heero: y si quieres tener la colección de los pilotos completa......pues me puedes conseguir en todos los almacenes de "heero toys"  
  
Relena: es una cadena de tiendas donde puedes encontrar cualquier cosa de heero! Yo di todo el dinero para los almacenes! n_n  
  
Heero: =D y yo recibo todas las ganancias xD  
  
Izumi: bueno pasemos a otra pregunta y ahora sigue nataku....  
  
Wufei: nataku?  
  
Duo: ay no empieces, ya sabes que no es el guerrero...  
  
Wufei: aaahhh -_-  
  
Izumi: la pregunta es para relena y dice: Señorita relena, le doy gracias por su preocupacion pero POR QUE NO MEJOR SE VA AL SIQUIATRICO Y DEJA A HEERO EN PAZ,ALLI PRACTICA SU PACIFISMO (que es donde más lo necesitan [¬¬seguro]) Y TODOS QUEDAMOS FELICES? AH AH.  
  
Relena: hola!!! Como estas? Ay no me tienes que dar las gracias yo me preocupo por todos y no me causa ninguna molestia.... eh que dices? Que me valla al siquiatrico? No...el siquiatra me da miedo -_- me gustaria hablar del pacifismo y de cómo es la vida de bella en ese lugar pero ya te dije... me da miedo, y no pienso dejar a heero por que sin el me muero....y también el me necesita....yo lo mantengo...  
  
Izumi: muy lindo, muy lindo pero pasemos a otra pregunta....  
  
Publico: sssiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
  
Izumi: por fin te llego una pregunta para ti wufei...  
  
Wufei: mm....ya era hora!  
  
Izumi: nataku te dice: Aceptarias casarte conmigo? ( puedo darle el anillo personalmente)  
  
Todo el foro ve a wufei....  
  
Wufei: uh?...no creo estar prepero es una disicion muy difícil.......  
  
Heero: -remedandolo como una niña- "no creo estar prepero es una disicion muy difícil" eres una niña! Te da miedo!  
  
Wufei: que?? No soy una niña! Y te lo demostrare! -se para firmemente- NATAKU! Acepto casarme contigo!  
  
Todos: O__O  
  
Izumi: hasta yo me sorprendí....  
  
-se abre la puerta y sale una chica corriendo-  
  
duo: y quien es esa loca?  
  
Se le cuelga en el cuello a wufei...  
  
Wufei: O_o y tu quien eres?!  
  
Heero: yo diria que nataku  
  
Wufei se paraliza y nataku aprovecha para ponerle el anillo  
  
Nataku: ^_~ te espero en "nuestra" casa después del programa, no tardes fei- chan!  
  
Nataku se dirige a la puerta pero se desvía se acerca a relena y le jala el cabello y luego sale corriendo por la puerta....  
  
Relena: quien fue???  
  
Izumi: jeje ñ_ñ no hagas caso, mejor sigamos con mas preguntas....  
  
Relena: esta bien n_n  
  
Izumi: nataku nos dejo mas preguntas y esta es para duo y dice asi: Por que eres taaaannnnn tierno?  
  
Duo: ayyy!!! Enserio soy tierno....ya lo sabia pero queria una opinión femenina...pero veras cuando alguien es tan guapo como yo es feliz y cuando se es feliz uno llega a ser tierno....  
  
Heero: patrañas! Yo soy guapo y no soy tierno!  
  
Duo: heero tu eres un caso especial!  
  
Izumi: otra pregunta privada -le pasa la hoja- toma duo!  
  
Duo: ay no, no es......-comienza a leer en la mente- aqui entre nos otra vez: Seguro que no te gusta heero, verdad? Es que creo que hacen una pareja realmente KAWAIIIII!!!! *_*...............-mira a heero-  
  
Heero: y tu que me ves?  
  
Duo: AYYY NO COMO PIENSAS QUE ME VA A GUSTAR ESA COSA??!!!! YA TE EH DICHO QUE NO TENGO QUE VER EN NADA CON ESE DEMONIO!!! Puede que sea guapo PERO NADA QUE VER!!! AQUIEN LE PUEDE GUSTAR ESO???  
  
Todas las del publico: A MIIII!!!!  
  
Heero: -_-  
  
Izumi: la siguiente pregunta es para MI heero aun sigue preguntando nataku y dice: Esta celoso de quatre por que siempre le dicen que es tierno y lindo? ( no me golpees, yo y muchas más, hasta izumi creemos que eres lindo [-_-'verdad izumi])  
  
Heero: yo???? COMO CREEN QUE PODRE ESTAR CELOSO DE ESE TONTO IGUALADO! ¬¬ *como te detesto Quatre* y no entiendo por que lo alaban tanto a el cuando a el que deberían alabar es a mi!!! .....ademas el no es lindo!  
  
Izumi: siii claro que si! tu eres muy lindo heero! Yo te alabo! Yo te alabo!  
  
Relena: mire ay una pregunta para ti izumi!  
  
Todos: ohhhhh  
  
Izumi: que? Yo no veo nada raro a que me digan algo!  
  
Relena: puedo leer la pregunta?  
  
Izumi: esta bien n_n pero solo esta!  
  
Relena: si ay va la pregunta la hace asuka ishida! Y dice: POR QUE DEJASTE EN CALSONES A MI AMADO TROWA!!!!!!!¬_¬  
  
Trowa: si!! por que???  
  
Izumi: que? No fui yo....fueron esas locas fans depravadas -señalando al publico- yo no tuve que ver en esto (si como no, fue mi desorbitada mente loca xD)  
  
Trowa: mmm...T__T  
  
Izumi: bueno relena ya dame las hojas que seguire con mi trabajo  
  
Relena: U.U ummm  
  
Izumi: bueno tenemos mas preguntas y merle chan le dice a heero: ¬¬ niña?? yo??? mocoso este... ejm ;_; Heero... el me... creo que voy a... ¡Reír! jajaja hay querido Heero soy como Reelena y las películas de terror siempre regreso y nunca muero jajaja y??? creeme que mi fuerza militar es mas grande que la tuya jajajaj ^_^ Lo bueno de Conocer a Osama juar juar juar así, te doy 600 millones por Quatre (v_v mi mesada no alcanza para mas). y Oh, no quería llegar a los extremos, pero si no dejas a Qutre tendras una cita con Glory (te compadesco)  
  
Heero: niña! Niña! Otra vez tu? ¬¬ mmm...si como en las películas de terror el monstruo nunca muere xD...si tu eres el monstruo de esta película! Y sabes que? No me importa que conozcas al viejo osama....*ayy tio* por que yo tengo a mi wing zero y a todos mis compañeros para acabarte....verdad chicos?  
  
-silencio total-  
  
heero: ¬¬ mmm....gracias por nada, y después preguntan por que los ando vendiendo!!! ......los 600millones estan bien pero vamos a ver quien da mas.....por cierto quien es glory?  
  
Izumi: después lo sabras ahora responde esto: ¿Porque según te enamoraste de Reelena?  
  
Heero: les interesa? ¬¬  
  
Todos: siiiiiiii!  
  
Heero: han oido ese dicho que dice "camaron que se duerme se lo lleva la corriente"  
  
Izumi: si pero que tiene que ver con la pregunta?  
  
Heero: nada, solo me gusta!  
  
Todos: -_-  
  
heero: o han oído de este que dice "los polos opuestos se atraen"  
  
izumi: sii! Quieres decir que te gusta relena por que es diferente?  
  
Heero: no....ese dicho también me gusta xD  
  
Izumi: entonces??? T__T ya dinos la respuesta!  
  
Heero: yo que se! Simplemente se da! A ver merle.....por que te gusta Quatre??? Ah???  
  
Izumi: estamos para responder no para preguntar!  
  
Heero: ah! No asi no se vale!  
  
Izumi: ahora una pregunta para duo, y todavi pregunta merle chan dice: ¿Que onda con Hilde?  
  
Duo: hilde? Ahhh la buena hilde, tuvimos unos problemas y desaparecio, ahora no tengo quien me haga de cenar, ni quien me haga mis diarios masajitos -saca una foto de hilde donde se dice se busca- si alguien la ah visto por favor avíseme, no ofrezco recompensa por que no tengo mucho dinero....ademas empeñe mi gundam por que necesitaba con que comer, y encima de todo...no tengo trabajo por que estoy muy joven...snif snif  
  
Izumi: mentiroso!  
  
Trowa: hilde se fue a visitar a sus abuelos y vuelve en dos dias ella te lo dijo  
  
Wufei: no trabajas por que tienes mucho dinero gracias a las peleas gundams, y ademas vives en una gran casa con 4 sirvientes  
  
Heero: tu gundam no esta empeñado, te vi esta mañana llegar en el y esta parqueado en el jardín de afuera...............mmm que tramabas duo? Que todos te tuvieran lastima y te dieran dinero o algo asi!?  
  
Duo: U_U  
  
Heero: pues no! Yo soy el unico que le puede sacar dinero a la gente como se me antoje!  
  
Izumi: jaja aquí le va unas preguntitas para Quatre: ¿Porque eres tan lindo? ¿Sabias que todos te adoran? ¿QUien te gusta? ¿tendrías una cita conmigo? ¿A quien prefieres Dorothy o Trowa? ¿Porque en la serie gritaste que amabas a Trowa?  
  
Quatre: como esta señorita merle chan? Gracias por decirme eso me halaga pero tal eso lo herede de mi madre ella era una mujer muy hermosa, a la segunda pregunta le digo que pues si ya lo sabia todas se portan muy amables y lindas conmigo y eso me hace muy feliz, la tercera pregunta le respondo que todos me gustan! Estoy enamorado de las plantas los animales, estoy enamorado de la vida! Y todas las cosas de mi alrededor n_n, a la siguiente pregunta digo.....claro! como no voy a tener una cita contigo? Me encantaría conocerte, debes ser una gran chica! Como todas de queridas! Tu sabes que siempre estoy disponible! La quinta pregunta yo digo que no hay preferencias, cada uno tiene sus cosas, trowa es una gran persona siempre tan pensante y atento que me agrada tanto y dorothy, aunque no lo admita la mas buena de todas por que la verdad ella a sufrido mucho y se merece la felicidad ~_~ y la ultima pregunta....grite que lo amaba por que si, lo amo! Como a todos mis compañeros heero, duo y wufei, pero digamos que es el que mas quiero de los cuatro.....  
  
Todos dormidos.....ZzZzZzZzZ  
  
Quatre: jeje ñ_ñ ya termine de responder...  
  
Izumi: ah? Si jeje ya era hora entonces seguire para trowa de merle: ¿Porque usas ese peinado?  
  
Heero duo y wufei: O_O......................XD jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!!!  
  
Trowa: T_T que tiene mi peinado? A mi me parece muy original! A ver dime que otro que conozcas tiene este look?  
  
Duo: no creo que ni un loco se lo haga XD jajajajajajaja  
  
Trowa: ¬¬ oye yo no me burlo de tu ridícula y fea trenza!!!  
  
Duo: ¬¬*** que dijiste? Ogro!  
  
Izumi: . ya!! Orden en la sala plis!  
  
Trowa y duo: ¬¬***  
  
Izumi: ok pregunta para wufei de merle otra vez: ¿Quien te gusta Sally o tu esposa?  
  
Wufei: eh? Que tiene que ver sally en todo esto? Solo somos amigos! MUY buenos amigos! Y mejor no digo nada por que mi nueva esposa se puede enojar X(  
  
Heero: niñita!  
  
Wufei: ay ya dejame en paz!  
  
Izumi: si heero! Mejor escucha la siguiente pregunta que tiene que ver contigo.....es para relena de merle chan: ¿Porque te enamoraste de Heero?  
  
Relena: es mas que obvio! Nada mas con verlo ya a cualquiera le gusta!! *-* y esos ojos matadores!! Ayy como me encantan, como me gusta que me diga "relena te voy a matar" ayyy es tan lindo *-*  
  
Publico: ay siiiiii!!!  
  
Izumi: siguiente! Esta pregunta es de kaily el angel diabólico que le dice a duo: ^0^ Duo que hermoso y chulo tash... ~.^ mandame un beso...  
  
Duo: un beso? Claro!!!.....-duo se pone en una pusicion muy sexy y lanza un beso- mua! ~o^ todo para ti kaily!  
  
Heero: maldito conquistador barato ¬¬ por que te haces el interesante, si no atrapas ni a una mosca!  
  
Duo: celos!  
  
Izumi: jojo mejor ni se miren por que ya empiezan a pelear mejor leamos otra pregunta de nataku para wufei: si reconsideras mi pregunta anterior, POR FAVOOOOOR, ME ENCANTAS, QUIERO CASARME CONTIGO, ERES MONO, LINDO ,TIERNO, TE ATENDERIA, CUIDARIA Y TE AYUDARIA A HACER JUSTICIA ( y a tener decendientes para el clan del dragon) QUE ME DICES? -_n  
  
Wufei: que te pasa? -_- ya te acepte! ¬¬....ay no, no estaras loca y olvidas las cosas a rato?.....o si?  
  
Izumi: xDDDD  
  
Wufei: no te rias!  
  
Izumi: O.O esta bien.....-_- mejor digo una cosa que me mando a decir rika §hinigami a heero...... heero, ELLA TE VA A MATAR!!!!  
  
Heero: y yo que le hice?  
  
Izumi: simplemente molestar al lindo Quatre xD  
  
Heero: esa estupidez? Mmmm...pues que me mate!!!! A ver si puede yo soy inmortal! XD  
  
Izumi: rika dice: ¿Porque pides dinero, eh, puedes explotar a relela y quedarse con su dinero eh?!!!  
  
Heero: por que relena me dijo, "todo lo mio es tuyo" asi que como piensan que me voy a robar mi propio dinero?  
  
Relena: nuestro dinero! *-*  
  
Heero: ejem MIO!  
  
Relena: eh? -_-  
  
Izumi: jajaja...bueno una pregunta mas para heero y es de aisha: Yo te compro a duo: =P jajajajaja como no tengo plata ( soy argentina -_-UUUUUU toda mi plata se la llevo el estado) jajajaa te hago de sirvienta por un buen tiempo que dices =P jajajaja puedo destruir a quien tu quieras jajaja emocionalmente claro! =P  
  
Heero: ayudantes? Suena bien! A ver que haces? cual es tu especialidad necesito a alguien que sepa controlar mentes....pero si quieres a duo tendras que trabajarme 59 años!!!....sin paga  
  
Izumi: yo! Yo quiero trabajar contigo! Todo por estar a tu lado mi heero!  
  
Heero: necesito UTILES no INÚTILES ¬¬  
  
Izumi: hay sabes que mejor leo la siguiente pregunta que es para relena y la hace Jocki misao: ¿hasta cuando dejaras de ser una tonta niña mimada?, nadie te quiere como amiga!!..  
  
Relena: tonta? Mimada? Eso no esta en mi ficha personal!!! XD solo soy una chica buena y pacifista nada mas, no me considero mimada por que nunca fui muy consentida y si lo fuera, como crees que m pudiera gustar alguien como heero?  
  
Izumi: mmmm...quien sabe?  
  
Heero: ok...ya!!! mucha habladera! Ahora a lo que vinimos! La subasta!  
  
Duo: n_n nataku ofrece mil millones por mi.......................................................................... ..........................O_O un momento yo no estoy en venta!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Heero: =D lo anotare!  
  
Trowa: kaily el angel diabólico da 100 MIL MILLONES Y LA VIDA ETERNA POR DUO!!!!!!!!  
  
Heero: a quien le importa su vida ¬¬ muajajaja yo quiero es dinero!  
  
Trowa: dice que si no se lo das a ella te comera entera y no es a besos  
  
Heero: todos contra mi no? Pues no importa lo que hagan! Es lo que yo decida!  
  
Duo: aquí esta otra vez nataku ofreciendo su dinero para comprar a duo (no se conforma con su nuevo esposo XD) da CIEN MIL BILLONES POR DUO, Y MÁS SI ES NECESARIO...  
  
Duo: ¡_¡ pero si no estoy en ventaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
  
Wufei: rika dice: Yo ofresco 10,000,000,000 de dólares!!!! No me importa si tengo que vender la casa Blanca!!!! Quatre no puede seguir atado!!!!! Quatre!!!! Por Diox!!!! Como sufre!!! ;_; Quatre!!!!!!!! Nooo!!!! Ese maldito de Heero, si le hace algo soy capáz de matarlo con una hoja de papel periódico, estoy capacitada para hacerlo ¬¬, ese Heero que se cree, para atar así a MÍ LINDO, DULCE, SIMPÁTICO, CARISMÁTICO, GENTIL, DULCE, TIERNO, AGRADABLE, DULCE, AMABLE, GENEROSO, DULCE, INOCENTE, DULCE, DULCE QUATRE!!!!!!! Yo ofrezco todo el dinero que Heero pida, spy capáz de vender toda europa y sus habitantes!!!  
  
Heero: si, si como no! Por favor!!!! De todas las que me han amenazado!!!rika es la que mas miedo me da!!!! Jaja una hoja de papel periodico XD......creo que es mi fin!!!!.....................muajajajaja yo hago lo que quiera con Quatre por que el me pertence!!!  
  
Izumi: locos, puros locos, totalmente rodeada -_-  
  
Chica: trowa te amo!!!!!!!!! Yo quiero ser tu leona salvaje!!!! GRRRR!!  
  
Trowa: -_- por que a mi?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Termine!!! -_- que cansada estoy! Perdónenme si no respondí alguna pregunta pero es difícil saber cuales son....mmmm ya se!! Cuando hagan alguna pregunta colocan un guión (-) jeje!! Bueno espero que les haya gustado!!! Queria agradecerles a yami bakura, nataku, asuka ishida y aisha por sus comentarios, n_n y ya saben dejen reviews!!! O un e-mail a izumifrontier@hotmail.com acepto criticas pero no ofensivas, ok nos vemos hasta la proxima! 


	7. capitulo 7

Notas (de la que se hace llamar la autora): el 7 capitulo!... nunca habia dicho esto pero lo dire, gundam wing si me perte...digo no me pertenece, yo solo utilizo sus personajes ilegalmente vendiéndolos como....... (O.o mejor me cayo) bueno, gracias a todos por los reviews!! XD me gustan los reviews! ...a quien no? -_-  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Izumi: -en su camerino- fiuu! Descanso por fin! ¿por qué no habian pasado antes los comerciales?  
  
Técnico: ñ_ñ jeje creo que se nos olvido!  
  
Izumi: _ si ya me habia dado cuenta!  
  
Técnico: ya nos disculpara, pero primero vallase preparando por que faltan 50 segundos para salir al aire!  
  
Izumi: -_- ay pero que rapido pasa el tiempo! -se echa perfume- espero que a heerito le guste mi olor, como estoy?!  
  
Técnico: O.o que como esta?...igual que antes, solo se echo perfume en que puede cambiar?  
  
Izumi: ¬_¬ mmm..si, si  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
duo: a donde se fue la loka que presenta esto?  
  
Heero: acaso importa?  
  
Todos: xD nahh!!  
  
Heero: que les parece si yo soy el nuevo presentador =D  
  
Publico: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
  
Izumi: O_o ya llegue! Y Gracias a todos por quererme tanto -_-  
  
Heero: ¬¬ ahhh........-se sienta en "su" escritorio-  
  
Técnico: 3...2...1....al aire!  
  
Izumi: hola que tal? Siguen hay? Pues espero que si! por que todavía tenemos mucho gundam para ustedes!  
  
-duo se pone frente a la camara y comienza hacer poses-  
  
wufei: oye no me tapes! -quita a duo-  
  
izumi: ay no puedo creer que ya hayan empezado de nuevo!  
  
Wufei: lo siento pero es nuestra naturaleza ¬¬  
  
-se oye un grito-  
  
heero: nooo!!! No puede ser donde esta Quatre???  
  
-se ve la silla vacía con unas cuerditas-  
  
izumi: ^o^ Quatre escapooo!!! Hurra!!  
  
Quatre: no escape, solo fui por una limonada n_n  
  
Todos: O_o  
  
Heero: ay estas cretino!!! Vuelve a tu puesto!  
  
Quatre: esta bien! n_n -Quatre se disponía a sentarse en su silla-  
  
Izumi: nooo!!! No lo hagas Quatre tu puedes ser libre!  
  
Heero: _ ehhh... tu no te metas izumi! Me vas a dañar mi negocio!  
  
Izumi: ¡_¡ pero Quatre no puede sufrir así!!!!!!!!!  
  
Heero: esta bien, haré algo justo para todos!  
  
Izumi: dejaras a Quatre?  
  
Heero: nop, mira hagamos esto, lo dejo libre por el estudio, pero aun me pertenece y lo puedo vender, esta bien!  
  
Izumi: -_- eso es justo?.....bue.... como se que hasta aquí puedo negociar contigo y no podre hacer nada mas, ACEPTO!  
  
Quatre: n_n no estare atado? Que bien!! -Quatre comienza a saltar por todo el foro-  
  
Izumi: bueno ya que todos estamos de buenas por que no se sientan y escuchan las siguientes preguntas!  
  
-todos se sientan-  
  
izumi: O.O me obedecieron!!!! -_- esto es extraño.....  
  
trowa: ehh tu eres la extraña!  
  
Izumi: _ gracias por tus halagos trowa.........ok una pregunta de kaily el angel diablolico para heero: soy la dueña del infierno y princesa de la muerte... puedo hacer eso y mas... tambien ofresco tortura eterna para el que heero elija... QUIERO A DUO ATODA COSTA, ES MIO, YO LO QUIEROOOOOOOOOO ...¿que dices Heero?... que quieres? la vida eterna o servirme de desayuno?...  
  
Duo: ahh? O.O  
  
Heero: dueña del infierno...princesa de la muerte... XD suena bien!!! un momento! ¬¬ como que de servirte de desayuno??? Es una amenaza! (grrr) a heero yui nadie lo amenaza!!.........y si quieres a duo tendras que hacer lo que yo diga y ser mi sirvienta personal!!! Jajaja que dices?  
  
Izumi: ¬¬ abuzon!  
  
Duo: por que todo el mundo me quiere comprar?  
  
Izumi: mmm.... no lo se, hay algo que nos quieras decir heero?  
  
Heero: ehh yo? No! Yo nunca dije nada de vender a duo........solo lo pense! ¬¬ ya me van a decir que leen la mente!  
  
Duo: *-* ay pero que buen amigo eres heero!  
  
Izumi: ok, entonces duo no sera vendido hasta que heero lo diga públicamente  
  
Duo: QUE! OoO  
  
Heero: -hablando a la camara- tranquilas chicas!.....muy pronto se los dare a un precio razonable!  
  
Duo: QUE! QUE DIJISTE!!! POR QUE NO LO DICES DE FRENTE!!!  
  
Izumi: duo Queridito calmate! Ehh mira aquí hay una pregunta para ti ñ_ñ  
  
Duo: si? n_________n y que esperas para leerla?  
  
Izumi: es kaily de nuevo y te dice: GRACIAS POR TU BESO, XD ERES LO MAS BELLO Y SUBLIME QUE EH VISTO EN TODA MI EXISTENCIA...¿me mandas otro beso?... soy adicta a ellos XD~~~  
  
Duo: pero kaily...no fue nada, las chicas me piden besos todos los dias, y como no si soy encantador!! Gracias por tus halagos.. aunque ya lo sabia, me dicen eso todos los dias!  
  
Heero, trowa, wufei: ¬¬  
  
Duo: jeje.......y el beso...sera todo un placer ^.~ un besotote para ti!!!  
  
Wufei: u_ú patético!  
  
Izumi: si, lo que sea wufei heero una preguntita para ti, y te la hace yami bakura: Heero, ¿Sabias que eres genial? Te adoro, no hay nadie como tu, y te tengo una oferta que no podrás rechazar: Un °googolplex° (Ese numero si existe, cuando busques su valor te sorprenderas) de libras esterlinas (Sabemos que uno de estos bale mucho más que un yen) por tus compañeros Quatre, Duo, Trowa y Wufei. Nota: Tienen que estar vivos, completos, y en las mejores condiciones posibles. Una oferta como esta no se puede rechazar. ^_^  
  
Heero: ehh what? -heero saca un diccionario- °googolplex°, donde estara?  
  
Izumi: O_o ehh mientras heero busca el signicado dire la otra pregunta para heero de yami bakura: Heero ¿Acaso no quieres todo el dinero del mundo? (Practicamente es lo que te ofresco), entonces hay una segunda opción por si no eres un chico que presta mucho interes en cosas materiales. ¿Que opinas de tener un país propio? Ya sabes, hay dos opciones, puedes escojer la que más te guste... O elegir la tercera...  
  
-heero sigue buscando en el diccionario-  
  
izumi: heero!!!!!  
  
Heero: eh........ que?  
  
Izumi: aich! U_ú si no respondes se van a enojar conmigo....mejor mira la otra propuesta de yami bakura: ¿Sabías que tengo habilidades sobrenaturales? Puedo manipular a simples humanos con mis habilidades. Puedes esperar a que asista personalmente, y aprisione tu alma, para en lugar de tener cuatro pilotos, tenga la colección completa de cinco. Soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por mi lindo Quatre. ^_^  
  
Heero: O.O esa ultima no me gusto! Oye que te parece las dos primeras (la primera a un la sigo averiguando) por trowa? Si, ya se que trowa es inútil pero no te los dare a todos pequeñita! Primero tendríamos que tratar una suma mucho mas razonable! O_ó y no importa si manipulas mi mente...ya eh pasado por eso, y creeme lo eh superado xD  
  
Izumi: O.o ya me lo imaginaba.....pero que importa xD....trowa te tengo una pregunta de yami bakura mira: ¿Por que no intentas conseguir algo de ropa? Estoy segura que algo tiene que haber en ese estudio. Sabes, estas semi- desnudo, enfrente de muhcas fanaticas que te desean, ¿Acaso no temes que se te lanzen ensima?  
  
Trowa: U///U creeme que lo eh intentado yami, pero es la señorita izumi la que me retiene, no quiere que consiga ropa para darle mas raiting al programa....  
  
Izumi: ahh? O.O -se va a izumi reteniendo a trowa-  
  
Trowa: ve?....le digo que corro peligro con tantas lokas pervertidas que hay en el estudio, pero no me deja U_U....y ella que dice que esto es un programa familiar...pero que hago si se me cae el barril? Ah?  
  
Izumi: jeje -regando sangre por la nariz-  
  
Trowa: ¬¬  
  
Izumi: -limpiándose la nariz- ven lo que me hacen hacer?!! Mejor leo la siguiente pregunta que es para.........MI?  
  
Todos: O.o??? ohhhhh  
  
Izumi: n_n bueno es de yami bakura y dice asi: Izumi: ¿Como permites que Heero abuse de mi lindo y adorado Quatre, teniendolo en esas condiciones? Ha de estar sufriendo mucho el chico.  
  
Izumi: siiii! ¡_¡ ya lo se!!!!....... que malo soy!!! no se por que no habia echo nada antes....que bueno que llegue a un acuerdo con heero, me disculparas por no haber reaccionado a tiempo pero ya el y todos estamos felices asi no?  
  
Heero: nop  
  
Quatre: si!  
  
Izumi: como sea, aquí hay una pregunta de yami bakura para Quatre: ¿Que se siente ser tan kawaii?, si superas cuantas chicas quisieran tenerte, ¿Te casarías conmigo? Eres un chico adorable ^_^  
  
Quatre: n///n ay me haces sonrojar, quien sabe por que sere tan kawaii!....un momento...lo soy? Ahh gracias por decirlo n__n, sabes que que te parece si primero tenemos una cita? Y después de eso veremos como se dan las cosas...  
  
Sirviente: amo Quatre su agenda esta llena....tiene toda la semana llena de citas!  
  
Quatre: ehhh...pues ponla después de la cita con merle  
  
Sirviente: si señor  
  
Izumi: ahh Quatre picaron!  
  
Quatre: jeje U///U  
  
Izumi: duo!  
  
Duo: que? -se veía a un duo muy cómodo en su silla mirando al infinito-  
  
Izumi: aquí hay una pregunta para ti....mira es de sarah crockfort dice: yujuuuu lindo Duo! no me has visto, estoy aqui hace mas de media hora alzando los brazos para ke me veas y respondas mi pregunta ¿para ke rayos es la trencita, acaso también eres fan a morir de Ranma?  
  
Duo: ahhh!! Acaso tu eres la chica que a cada rato se sube la camisa? O.o olala!  
  
-todos miran al publica-  
  
Quatre: no, de seguro es la que tiene ese cartel que dice: "LES HAGO SHOWS GRATIS"  
  
Heero: no, no, no debe la que esta gritando por un megáfono y esta llena de banderitas?  
  
Izumi: O.O mientras que la encontramos, mejor responde la pregunta duo  
  
Duo: ahh mi trencita!! ¡_¡ tiene algo de malo? Bueno no importa te diré por que la llevo, no es por que sea fan de ranma es mas, el me copio a mi! soy su ídolo xD...yo tenia ese look antes que nadie T_T y lo tengo por que me hace ver mas sexy de lo que soy, diferente a los demás, ... no lo crees?  
  
Trowa: ya la encontraron?  
  
Duo: ahh ya la vi!!! Es la de la tercera fila!  
  
Wufei: la mueca?  
  
Duo: noo...la que esta al lado de la que tiene los pantalones de trowa!!  
  
Trowa: O_o entonces si es la que se levanta la camisa...verdad?  
  
Duo: hola sarah!!! Saludos!!!  
  
Izumi: ejem....siguiente pregunta! Para heero de sarah: Heero, ¿no has respondido ninguna de las preguntas sobre tu amor hacia Relena?  
  
Heero: ah? O_O  
  
Izumi: a todo esto....donde esta relena???  
  
-todos comienzan a buscar-  
  
Quatre: de seguro esta en el baño  
  
Heero: ¬¬ ah! Como dices eso!  
  
Izumi: responde heero aprovecha que no esta relena!  
  
Heero: O.o ay pero como le gusta a esta gente averiguar la vida privada de las personas!  
  
Izumi: -_- heero por favor esto es una entrevista! Que querías que hiciéramos?  
  
Heero: esta bien!........................................yo..........yo...........yo.... ........... YO NO LO DIRE!  
  
Todos: bah!!!  
  
izumi: por que es tan difícil decir eso?  
  
Heero: tu callate! ¬¬  
  
Izumi: lo siento pero no me puedo callar por que tengo que seguir leyendo mas preguntas muajajaja......aquí hay una pregunta para relena.....  
  
Trowa: no esta!  
  
Izumi: entonces se la aguardamos para cuando llegue......n_n  
  
Heero: O.O y si alguien la rapto?  
  
Izumi: nah! No creo, esto esta vigilado por 40 soldado  
  
Wufei: si pero por los saldados de Quatre por que lo que habia aquí no era nada........  
  
Izumi: _ que podemos hacer....no hay mucho presupuesto!....mejor leo la siguiente pregunta para quatre y es da sarah crockfort: ¿podrias ser my slave (al hentai)?  
  
Todos: O_______________O  
  
Quatre: ö.ö como dices? No creo que pueda....ehhh heero esta mas capacitado para eso!  
  
Heero: NO! ¬¬ a mi no me eches tus asuntos!  
  
Izumi: bueno si van a discutir mejor leo otra pregunta que hace sarah y es para trowa: Trowa, ¿mi amor podrias venir a mi casa, no importa ke sigas con el bote?  
  
Trowa: ehh enserio quieres que valla a tu casa? Que te parece si nos vemos a la salida cuando se acabe el programa y nos vamos juntos ^.~  
  
Izumi: O_O  
  
Duo: miren creo que sarah se va a quitar el sostén! O.O....ah no esa no es ella __-__  
  
Izumi: estas chicas!....como me quieren corromper a mis niños! ¬¬  
  
Publico: XD  
  
Izumi: wufei una pregunta para ti de sarah........  
  
Wufei: ZzZzZzZz..........  
  
Izumi: O_o hace poco esta despierto!  
  
-heero le pega un totazo-  
  
wufei: O.O ehhh!!! Que paso?!  
  
Izumi: nada....solo que hay una preguntita para ti mira: Wufei ¿ dame a Nataku y te doy mi vida!!  
  
Wufei: _ quien pregunto eso??!!!  
  
Izumi: sarah crockfort  
  
Wufei: pues entonces óyeme bien crockfort!!!!! No te dare a nataku por nada del mundo!!! Y no preguntes por que! ¬¬  
  
Heero: aja! Tienes una relación amorosa a escondidas con el guerrero nataku _  
  
Wufei: O_O.... _ maldito....claro que no!  
  
Izumi: stop! No empiecen! Recuerden paz y amor....mejor leere otra pregunta para............................ MI?  
  
Todos: O.O ohhhhhhhhh!  
  
Izumi: -_- otra vez ustedes! Que no me pueden preguntar? Yo no le veo nada de raro a eso!  
  
Wufei: como la gente puede perder el tiempo preguntándote?  
  
Izumi: ¬¬* gracias wufei.......haber sarah me dice: Izumi, ¿como le hiciste para traer a los chicos del gundam para traerlos calientitos a mi casa??  
  
Heero: nos estafo! Dijo que nos daria una gran suma de dinero....mendiga mentirosa de izumi! ¬¬  
  
Izumi: jaja....aparte de lo que dijo heero les puse un pedazo de carne en una caña de pescar y los traje a mi refugio  
  
Trowa: yo fui el unico que cayo en esa trampa _  
  
Izumi: xDD MUAJAJAJA mi querido trowa! Como siempre tan inocente.....pero mejor hagamos mas preguntas...la siguiente es para heero de Rika §hinigami: Heero, solo quiero decirte que te haz ganado más que mi atención, te agregaré a mi lista de "niños a matar" sí, lo oíste bien NIÑOOOS!, No... pobres niños ellos que culpa tienen, pero bueno ¬¬ que se puede esperar de ti.  
  
Heero: ah eres tu de nuevo ¬¬....por que seguimos peleando "pequeñita" haz lo que quieras, no te tengo miedo! U.U  
  
Izumi: heero rika te tiene mas preguntas mira: ¿Wing Zero te afectó o fulminó el cerebro? ¿Para que quieres todo el dinero del mundo, ya que lo tengas, que vas a comprar, porque todos quedaremos pobres, quien te va a vender?  
  
Heero: ya no se si te desagrado o te simpatizo... como me preguntas tanto....y antes que nada te dire...acaso me estas diciendo loco? O es que me parece ¬¬ ....bah! a mi nada me afecto el cerebro....  
  
Wufei: el ya lo tenia afectado  
  
Heero: nadie pidio tu opinion wufei.....yo le contestare a la "niñita" que...aunque tenga la razon ya veras como dominare al mundo y te vere rendida a mis pies pidiéndome comida! =D MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Izumi: heero veo que te llevas muy bien con rika n_n *que linda amistad*  
  
Heero: si como no _  
  
Izumi: xD......mas preguntas para heero de rika: ¿Cuanto de dinero quieres? Es que solo "reniegas" y no aceptas nada, seguro es para llamar la atención ¬¬, le tienes envidia a Quatre, por eso lo amarras, para que todos centren su atención en tí ¬¬. Eh! Niegalo ¬¬!!  
  
Heero: si no lo niego y que!!! yo solo estoy dejando que la suma suba y suba y suba mucho mas....crees que me conformare con cualquier cosilla?  
  
Izumi: y otra para ti de rika........  
  
Heero: O_o ya ven por que les digo que le agrado!  
  
Izumi: Heero: ¿Cuando matáste a alguien? nunca (que yo recuerde, sin contar a los soldados), solo apuntaste y nunca disparaste, creo que tu magnum no estaba cargada ¬¬. Heero, en verdad tenme miedo (no sabes como puedo utilizar mi hoja de periódico, soy amiga del FBI, CIA y tengo contactos en la Interpol).  
  
Heero: AJAJAJA! Eso es lo que tu no sabes chiquilla! No me has visto en mis peores dias....soy peor que hitler....yo mismo soy capaz de empezar la tercera guerra mundial!!! Y si tu llegas a usar tu papel....yo te echare agua y ya sabes lo que pasara xD  
  
izumi: bueno heero ya no pelees mejor sigue la gentileza de el tan adorado Quatre que por cierto hay una pregunta para el de rika: ¿Las cuerdas te aprietan mucho ;_;? Quatre ¿quieres casarte conmigo? te daré lo mejor y además yo te mantendré alejado de Heero, tengo mucho dinero, vivirías mejor conmigo, te trataría mejor que los Managacs, pero no te alejaría de tus seres como lo hace Heero, AI SHITERU QUATRE!!!!! Te trataría con mucho, mucho cariño n_n!!!  
  
Heero: por que me metes en esto _  
  
Quatre: hola rika! Como estas? n_n si, las cuerdas me apretaban bastante, heero es un poco duro, ah! Tu también quieres casarte conmigo? Como me hacen sonrojar estas señoritas ñ//ñ.....  
  
Sirviente: tan bien la apunto a su lista de las chicas que se quieren casar con usted amo Quatre?  
  
Quatre: ñ_ñ jeje hazlo!  
  
Todos: _ tiene una lista???  
  
Quatre: rika, primero te tengo que conocer, se que debes ser una excelente persona pero....  
  
Heero: -remedándolo como niña- primero te tengo que conocer! Eres una niña como Wufei! ¬¬  
  
Quatre: heero es la verdad.....U_U .....rika yo también te quiero n_n  
  
Heero: no la quieras tu eres un niño pacifista y ella es una terrorista xD  
  
Izumi: haber que tenemos.....ah otra pregunta para relena.....donde se habrá metido esa niña?  
  
Técnico: salió por la puerta principal hace 20 minutos  
  
Izumi: bah! Entonces la seguiremos esperando...... mejor leamos otra pregunta para heero de Mai Valentine y dice: Heero porque eres tan guapo tan hermoso tan...ahem perdon me descontrole ,quisera preguntarte :porque pierdes tu tiempo vendiendo a Quatre mejor quedate con sus cosas para hacerte rico o lo que quieras hacer pero ademas quisiera preduntarte otra cosa: porque siempre que alguien te pregunta que hay entre relena y tu no contestas ,mira mi lema es:"Haciendo las cosas mas rapido es mejor" y asi ya te podras quitar ese peso tan grande que tienes. Lo unico que tienes que hacer es enfrentar tus temores como siempre y decirles a todos lo que sientes por relena y asi tu temor se ira igual que las personas que te preguntan eso asi que: HEERO SE FUERTE Y NUNCA CAMBIES!! n_n y otra cosa ¡¡ERES EL MEJOR DE TODOS!!   
  
Heero: que creias que no me quedaria con las pertenencias de Quatre? Jajaja me quedare con todo! A el lo venderé sin nada! Si mucho le dejo su fea ropa ¬¬ además Quatre no es tan rico, yo quiero mas mucho mas!  
  
Quatre: n_n  
  
Heero: ¬¬.....y otra vez con lo mismo!!!! T_T por que todos quieren saber eso!.......tu tranquila Mai muy pronto dire lo que siento por relena, y gracias por darme tantas fuerzas....U.U  
  
Duo: por que no puedes decir simplemente si o no  
  
Heero: te gusta hilde?!  
  
Duo: ¬¬ ehh...no te importa!  
  
Heero: ¬¬ ves?  
  
Izumi: hikari mikimachi pregunta que por que wufei esta comprometido  
  
Wufei: O.O  
  
Heero: si hubieras llegado antes te hubiera ofrecido a wufei con boda y todo por una gran suma de dinero razonable...... un momento ¬¬....por que no se me ocurrió cobrarle a esa nataku?  
  
Wufei: ¬¬ ya ni lo digas tu me mandas!  
  
Izumi: -gritando- SIGUIENTE PREGUNTA!!!  
  
Duo: O_o ay pero que odiosa! Por que tienes que gritar??? ¬¬  
  
Izumi: n_____n si no lo hago nadie me pone atención....ok, la siguiente pregunta es de satoshi himura kamiya aun que no es una pregunta es un saludo ay que amable: HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA como están estudio  
  
Todos: BIEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!! ^o^  
  
Izumi: *-* ay que lindo programa, como siempre antes que todo la educación!  
  
Heero, wufei, duo y trowa: ¬¬  
  
Izumi: jeje xD.....bueno empezamos con las preguntas de satoshi y la primera es para wufei: felicidades por tu boda ojala tu y nataku y tu sean muy felices asi y el gerrero nataku que esta a mi lado me dice que esta orgulloso de ti wufei y espera que tengas un matrimonio prospero.  
  
Wufei: muchas gracias n_n.............O.O un momento.....QUE? COMO? NO PUEDE SER!!!!! ¬¬ COMO ES ESO QUE EL GUERRERO NATAKU ESTA CONTIGO!!!!!!!!! SI HACE UN MOMENTO LO VI EN EL JARDÍN!! -se asoma por la ventana- O_O NATAKU??!! AHHHH!!!! DONDE ESTA MI GUNDAM!!!! ;_;  
  
Heero: XD muajajajaja :D por fin alguien se llevo esa chatarra!  
  
Wufei: aggg! Fuiste tu! Maldito!  
  
Izumi: -_- por que no podemos tener paz? ¬¬ quien los entiende, bueno una pregunta para Quatre de satoshi: no se porque pero se me ase que te ases el santo pa conseguir chicas.  
  
Quatre: O.o eh? ñ_ñ tu crees? Para nada asi soy! -pensando- O_O me descubrieron  
  
Izumi: Quatre haciéndose? Nah! No creo el es lindo por naturaleza...O.o oh no?......bah! ya lo descubriremos mejor leamos mas preguntas,...veamos mas de satoshi para trowa: ponte ropa ¬¬*.  
  
Trowa: T_T tienes envidia de que las chicas me estén viendo y a ti no? XD....jaja, u_u no, no es cierto ya dije que la culpa la tiene izumi......  
  
Izumi: -a un reteniéndolo- O.o ah?  
  
Trowa: U_ú ach!  
  
Izumi: duo!!! Ay una pregunta para ti!  
  
Duo: por que siempre me tienes que llamar de esa forma!  
  
Izumi: n_n por que te adoro, ok mira la pregunta que te hace satoshi: porque no te enfrentas a heero tu también tienes armas o no.  
  
Duo: sip, soy tan fuerte o mas que heero.....  
  
Heero: ahh! No seas mentiroso! Todos saben que yo te gano!  
  
Duo: no te creas tu sabes que yo te pudo hacer una buena pelea ¬¬ y no hago nada por que yo si tengo sentimientos y no seria capaz de matar a un amigo....  
  
Trowa: aparte de que heero sabe el secreto de duo!  
  
Heero: =D wejeje  
  
Izumi: ay otra pregunta para relena.......-_-  
  
Wufei: solo pasala y no molestes tanto  
  
Izumi: ta bien miren una pregunta para heero aun satoshi: como que soy el blanco numero 3 ¬¬, esta me las pagas heero, escúchenme estudio yo estoi subastando a heero entienden la subasta empiesa desde 1 dolar a ver quien da mas.  
  
Publico: doy dos dolares!!!  
  
Publico: doy mi carro!  
  
Heero: ¬¬ nada mas espera que encuentre tu casa y ya veras, tendrás una cita con el propio diablo oíste satoshi!!! -gritando- ESTA SUBASTA SE PARA!!! -saca su arma- y ay para el que siga ofreciendo por mi ¬¬  
  
Izumi: mejor ni le digan nada por que veremos correr sangre ñ_ñ.....DUO!  
  
Duo: ayyy!! Que quieres?  
  
Izumi: una preguntita para ti de Mai Valentine: porque eres tan lindo, tierno, chistoso, carismatico,*supiro* TODO lo que eres como le haces para tener toda esa belleza!!!?? n_n  
  
Duo: mmm...cuantas veces me han preguntado eso?...  
  
Izumi: tu lo haz dicho...."nadie se puede resistir a preguntarme eso"  
  
Duo: xD es la verdad!!! Ah tu sabes por que soy como soy mai valentine  
  
Izumi: _ ehhh bueno continuo....  
  
Relena: volvi!!!!!  
  
Heero: relena.....  
  
Relena: heero...  
  
Heero: relena.....  
  
Relena: heero........  
  
Todos: T_T  
  
Izumi: relena donde te habías metido?  
  
Relena: es que me fui a traer a una persona.....pasa hermano!  
  
Milliardo: hola!  
  
Publico: *suspiros* ahhh milli!!! *¬*  
  
Milliardo: como están? ^_~  
  
Izumi: que bien que viniste milliardo.... zechs mmm...como decirte?  
  
Milliardo: dime milliardo  
  
Izumi: como tu digas....relena tenemos algunas preguntas para ti...  
  
Relena: *-* enserio? Genial!!! Quiero ver las preguntas!!!  
  
Izumi: ok mira esta pregunta..es de sarah crockfort: Relena, ¿si ves ke Heero no te pela, buscate a alguien mejor, ke caso tiene tener a Heero si puedes tener a alguien tan rico (y sabroso) como el hermoso Quatre?, por cierto, eres lo maximo, la gente ke habla mal de ti tiene pura envidia  
  
Heero: O.O  
  
Relena: O.O  
  
Quatre: O.O  
  
Relena: ú_u heero no me quiere...........  
  
Heero: relena eh yo...  
  
Relena: ^_^ no importa yo si lo quiero y con eso me basta.....no tengo que buscarme a otro....  
  
Sirviente: amo Quatre también anoto a la señorita relena a su lista de chicas que se quieren casar con usted?  
  
Quatre: ñ_ñ claro que no, ella esta muy feliz con heero.......  
  
Relena: gracias por tu consejo sarah, tu también quieres ser mi amiga? n_n  
  
Izumi: tu tranquila relena que muy pronto tendras las tantas amigas que tanto quisiste, pero ahora dime que dices a este comentario de rika: Tienes suerte de que no vaya a matarte a tí, puesto que mi atención está centrada en TÚ MALDITO YUY!!!  
  
Heero: otra vez la niñita?  
  
Relena: NOOO!!! NO POR FAVOR NO LE HAGAS DAÑO A HEERO!!! HAZME TODO LO MALO QUE QUIERAS PERO A EL NO LO TOQUES!!!!!!!  
  
Heero: no te preocupes relena a ella no hay que temerle  
  
Izumi: y la ultima pregunta que te quedaba te la hace satoshi himura kamiya: te e dejado un regalo en la puerta del estudio *MUAJAJAJJA*  
  
(PUERTA DEL ESTUDIO, REGALO(TIC TAC TIC TAC TIC TAC)  
  
Relena: a mi??? *-* un regalo? Gracias!!!.... ire a ver -en la puerta relena recoge una cajita- que sera? Ay que feliz estoy!!!  
  
Heero: ¬¬ relena deja ese regalo!! Como puedes aceptar regalitos del primero que se te atraviese?  
  
Relena: U_U perdoname heero....  
  
Heero: haber damelo -lo coge y lo tira por la ventana-  
  
Izumi: O_o heero pero como te atreves a votar el regalo de un fan???  
  
-KABOOM!!!! -  
  
Todos se caen.....  
  
Izumi: ah? Y que fue eso?  
  
Quatre: -se asoma por la ventana- ;_; mis soldados estan muertos!!!!  
  
Heero: es lo que estoy pensando? El supuesto regalo de satoshi alias el chico muerto, era una bomba!!  
  
Duo: ahh!! Que le pasa??? Me despeluco!  
  
Todos: ¬¬  
  
Izumi: bueno después demandamos al chico de la bomba...ahora leamos otra pregunta....  
  
Wufei: por que dices *leamos* si la unica que lee eres tu!  
  
Izumi: T_T es una forma de decir wufei....la siguiente pregunta es para mi tan anhelado heero y es de mai Valentine: uhh heero esto se va a poner interesante , primero que nada quiero preguntarte: PORQUE TU NO ESTAS A LA VENTA!! yo por ti, le robaria todo el dinero que tiene Bill Weys y pagaría eso,claro hasta serías rico si te vendes a ti mismo porque Bill Weys es el tipo que esta pudriendose de dinero tambien quisiera pedirte que...que....que Me digas en que sea que me quieres *sonrojada*... bueno aunque se que pues...si tu no quieres le pediría a Duo...hmm aunque..no olvidalo..ahem bueno a mi me encantaría que me vendieras a quatre(no porque me guste)si no para que tu te olvides de ellos y te concentres en lo que mas importa te parece?? bueno dime tu respueste ADIOS cuerazo!!  
  
Heero: . no me preguntes eso!!! No lo estoy por que no soy tan estupido para venderme!!! Y quien es ese "weys" no lo conozco, yo conozco a bill gates y si tu puedes róbale todo lo que tenga y tráemelo y asi te dare muchos te quieros y abrazos.. si quieres comprar a Quatre...tendras que pagar mucho dinero......-se acerca a la camara- pero mejor ni lo compres no malgastes tu dinero en esa cosa -refiriéndose a Quatre- ¬¬ -otra vez a la camara- que te parece si mejor me regalas 28 tankes de guerra?  
  
Relena: ¬¬ por que le dice esas cosas a mi heero...  
  
Izumi: aquí tenemos unas preguntas de nataku  
  
Wufei: por que no se puede quedar quieta esperándome?  
  
Duo: tiene miedo que no llegues xD  
  
Izumi: miren lo que dice nataku: ahora soy muy feliz con mi esposo, hayyyyyyyyy, estoy loquita por el, cuando tengamos decendencia te avisare para que vengas a ver al pequeñin, te parece?  
  
Wufei: O.O  
  
Izumi: que si me parece? Claro!!! ú_u ehh puedo ser la madrina?  
  
Quatre: yo quiero ser el padrino!!....o puedo ser el tio? n_n  
  
Wufei: U//ú  
  
Izumi: después hablaremos de eso, primero respondamos las preguntas y esta es para heero de nataku: le hize la misma pregunta a duo, pero quiero saber la respuesta desde otro angulo, ¬.¬ aqui entre nos, sientes algo por el lindo y tierno de duo? ya que a muchas chicas les gusta esa relacion, y a causa de eso ustedes son la pareja más popular del yaoi, que me dices ah ah ah  
  
Todos: O_o  
  
Heero: -completamente azul- sin comentarios.......... *heero se desmaya*  
  
Duo: ¬.¬ no era para tanto....tampoco soy tan feo  
  
Milliardo: y asi son todas las preguntas?.....que interesante  
  
Izumi: ya te preguntare algo milli-chan pero antes una pregunta de nataku para relena: POR QUE NO ME DEJAS DE DECIR AMIGA Y TE MANDAS A CAMBIAR A EL SET DE UNA PELICULA DE TERROR?, AHI ES TU VERDADERO HOGAR AH AH AH  
  
Relena: ;_; por que dices eso? Que no eramos amigas? Esto me pone muy triste....la verdad tu me agradabas mucho snif snif  
  
Técnico: aquí le llego una grabación señorita  
  
Izumi: ¿?? Que sera haber veamos el video.....  
  
-En el video....  
  
Bueno, les mando saludos a todo el publico, desde aqui, la mancion de mi fei chan, a todas quienes quieren a quatre, les mando SUERTEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nataku:(saludando desde un larga escalera terminando de limpiar el gundam shen long) Queridoooooo n_n cuando llegues te tendre tu gundam limpiecito y tu comida calientita, un beso para ti n_-  
  
-fin del video....  
  
publico: SALUDOS!!!!!  
  
wufei: O_O.........nataku-chan....y el guerrero nataku??? Que no lo tenia satoshi? Entonces habra dos shen long? T_T esto esta muy raro.........  
  
heero: _ si que raro..........  
  
izumi: oye heero te acuerdas de aisha?  
  
Heero: la que lee mentes?  
  
Izumi: sip....mira te hare una aclaración ella no lee mentes solo tiene la habilidad de destruir emocionalmente a los hombres  
  
Heero: _ ah? Eso? XD yo también lo puedo hacer hombres y mujeres por igual  
  
Izumi: siguiente pregunta! De kaori para heero: ¿dime, qué diablos te atrae de Reelena? ¿y porque tan envidioso de Duo y Quatre?  
  
Heero: otra vez!!!!!!!!!! ¬¬ no se los dire!!! No se los dire!........aparte yo no le tengo envidia a el tonto, chaparro, igualado de Quatre, ni al inútil, estupido, trensitas de duo....nop, claro que no ¬_¬  
  
Quatre y duo: -_-u  
  
Izumi: sii....se nota que no te caen ni un poquito mal....veamos otra pregunta para heero y esta es de kaitou-chan: Aggh!! deja a Quatre y por una ves... acepta que es mas lindooo!!!!!! Pero una cosa, tienes unos ojos muy gonitos! ^-^  
  
Heero: oT_To todos estan en mi contra!!!!!!!!!!!.....odiosos!! odiosos!!! Y no voy aceptar que Quatre es mas lindo, por que yo me creo mas lindo que cualquiera!...si! tengo bonitos ojos! Aun no se de quien los saque ¬¬  
  
Relena: yo no estoy en tu contra! Yo te apoyo 100% ^o^  
  
Publico: nosotros también!!!  
  
Izumi: DUO!!!!!!!!  
  
Duo: ¬_¬ dejame adivinar un pregunta  
  
Izumi: ^_^..........ehh..................sip, es de kaitou y te dice: Aww!!!!!! eres muuuuy lindo de veras, me das una prenda de vestir tuya? ^-^ Juro por mi vida cuidarla muuy muy bien!  
  
Duo: como que quieres?  
  
Izumi: ¬¬ ay no preguntes eso...ehh dale......tu hermosa camisa negra!  
  
Duo: oh solo quieres ver mi pecho izumi!  
  
Izumi: jeje ^o^ vamos quitatela! -duo se la quita-  
  
Publico: fiu-fiu!! *-* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DIVINO!!! DUO!! ESTAS PRECIOSO  
  
Duo: ^.^ gracias chicas no se enloquezcan  
  
Izumi: bien kaitou ay te va la camisa por correo *via imaginación*  
  
Wufei: yo tengo mas musculos que el!  
  
Izumi: si lo que tu digas.....la siguiente pregunta es para el abandonado trowa...  
  
Trowa: -ronquidos- ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ U¬U  
  
Heero: -le da un golpe- xD toma!  
  
Izumi: ñ.ñ gracias por tu ayuda de nuevo heero  
  
Trowa: _-_ ahhh.........  
  
Izumi: presta atención trowa! Te leere una pregunta de kaitou: Otro favorito!! porrecito qeu te han dejado sin ropa *sob* Por cierto, me das una entrada para ir a verte al circo?? por favor? (1.. o 2 o 3 xP) Y tu peinado es el mejooorrr!!!  
  
Trowa: U.U ay de este pobre chico chico que sufre tanto....y no te preocupes izumi esta dando entradas a las 10 primeras personas que llaman, tu tranquila ya tienes una en primera fila....n_n y que bueno que estes deacuerdo conmigo en que peinado es muy original..  
  
Heero, duo, Milliardo y wufei: O.O..............................................xD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!  
  
Izumi: sin comentarios -_-.................Quatre mira lo que te dice kaitou: Llenaria esta pagina diciendo cosas lindas de ti, es que eres muy Kawaii!!!! Ademas de muchas cosas, pero sobretodo, te quiero musho musho ^- ^ Un abrazo de osito para ti!  
  
Quatre: *-* kaitou chan!!!! Lo unico que te puedo decir que también te quiero (que conquistador) y acepto tu abrazo y te mando otro bien grandote!!!  
  
Wufei: patético!  
  
Heero: ¡iack!  
  
Izumi: -_- que odiosos son..... wufei kaitou también te dice algo a ti: : Eres genial!, de veras, me encanta esa personalidad tuya ^^ Solo te pido una cosa, me enseñas a usar una espada?? (O era un sable? O.o!) Por que me encantaaaaaa y tu eres perfecto para eso ^^  
  
Wufei: soy bueno? O.o ehhh si, si ya lo sabia, kaitou doy clases los sabados en la colonia L5 en la casa de abuelo....  
  
Izumi: y por que no me habias dicho?  
  
Wufei: que acaso te lo tenia que decir?  
  
Izumi: yo quiero aprender a utilizar una espada *-*................¬¬ para haber si logro amenazar a mi hermana con algo que no sea un platano  
  
Wufei: si quieres puedes ir, pero a ti te cobro euros por ser tan odiosa ¬¬  
  
Izumi: gracias! n_n.........veamos otra pregunta de kaitou para............................................MI?  
  
Todos: O.O ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Izumi: *-* estan.........tan *-* reconfortante haber leere: Aaaaa eres genial, amo tu ficcy ^^ de veras de veras  
  
Milliardo: que es ficcy?  
  
Izumi: ehh...nada! ay muchas gracias kaitou creo.....creo.....creo que voy a shorar!!!!!!!!! ;_; bua!!!! (ya se me vino el sentimentalismo)  
  
Publico: ;_; que lindas palabras!!!!!  
  
Izumi: ya sáquense! ....mejor comienzo a leer mas preguntas, por que el tiempo es oro....  
  
Trowa: no puedo creer que llevamos 8 horas aquí.....  
  
Wufei: y yo no puedo creer que halla durado tanto tiempo con estos locos O.O  
  
Heero: AHH... ¬¬ lo dices como si fueramos unos bichos extraños y tu fueras muy normal........  
  
Wufei: U.U yo soy normal..  
  
Heero: -remedando a wufei y corriendo por el estudio- nataku!!! Nataku!!! Mi guerrero nataku!!!  
  
Wufei: ¬¬  
  
Izumi: xD...jaja muy gracioso heero!......... ¬¬ pero ya quedate quieto que me estas quitando tiempo,...para continuar la siguiente pregunta la hace sayo m. Para duo: por que eres tan lindo??, hermoso, tierno, kawaii, eres todo un amor... me aceptarias como esposa??, yo me ofresco para los masagitos, la cena, lo que quieras... q dices??, dime, dime??, ademas (modestia aparte), estoy mejor q la hilde ^_~-  
  
Duo: oh...candidatas! ...jeje y como no me ivan a llegar....ya era hora! ....bueno lo de esposa me suena un poco apresurado, soy joven, no como wufei que lo aparenta....pero aquí entre nos el ya esta un poco viejo...sin mentirte tiene 25 años.........  
  
Wufei: duuuuuuuuuuuooooo!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Duo: ñ_ñ jeje.... cambiando de tema, sayo que te parece si vas un dia de estos a mi casa y me muestras que tal eres con tus manos.... ^.~  
  
Izumi: O.O??  
  
Duo: hay! Hablo de los masajes!....no seas mal pensada ¬¬  
  
Izumi: xD...............-_- mejor sigo con otra pregunta, esta es para Quatre de sayo: es agradable sentir que te vendan??... por que eres tan amable??... acaso nunca te puede enojar??... claro que no estoy diciendo que no seas lindo ^^'  
  
Quatre: n_n agradable? No usaría esa palabra, es mas bien....extraño! se siente extraño cuando ofrecen tanto dinero por mi, la verdad no creo valer tanto n_n pero la verdad me siento muy feliz por que se preocupan por mi, la gente TODA! Es tan buena que no siento ningún deseo de enojarme por la situación en la que me encuentre....pero por que lo pregunta señorita sayo? Acaso desea que me enoje?  
  
Todas las fans miraban con ojos de estrellitas y atontadas a Quatre mientras que heero, duo, trowa, wufei y milliardo jugaban a darse fuertes palmadas en la cabeza (traducción: peleando ¬¬) sin poner atención a la entrevista, ni de acordarse de que aun siguen en tv.... mientras que relena tenia sus dos manos juntas mirando preocupada el "juego" que hacían los chicos... rezando para que no le fueran hacer ni un rasguño a su amado heero.....  
  
Izumi: ay! U_u por que a mi??? parecen unos niños pequeños.....  
  
Todos: T.T (señalándose unos a otros) el empezó!  
  
Izumi: ahh...wufei ven para acá, te tengo una pregunta de sayo mira: que tan difícil es pilotear a nataku??... y q diablos significa nataku??, textualmente... ósea, aparte de ser un dios...-  
  
Wufei: ahh! *-* el guerrero nataku!!! Sabes sayo aun que no lo creas no es difícil pilotearlo, claro cuando ya se tiene tanta experiencia como la mia!....nada me queda grande, ademas nataku me deja pilotearlo y todo es muy facil, a cambio el gundam de heero..... ¬¬  
  
Heero: ah? Como?........oye sin indirectas chinito! ¬¬  
  
Wufei: mira quien habla de indirectas.....  
  
Izumi: limítate a contestar wufei!  
  
Wufei: mala ¬¬......como te venia diciendo sayo, no se que diablos significa nataku yo solo se que es mi heroe, mi IDOLO *-*  
  
Izumi: una pregunta para trowa!!! Y es de sayo m. De nuevo: Trowa, te quitas el barril??? XD... no es por mi... solo un favor para una amiga ^^'-  
  
Trowa: PERVERTIDA!!  
  
Izumi: trowa.......  
  
Trowa: pero izumi....estamos en un programa familiar....si su amiga y ella quieren verme, entonces que llamen a los teléfonos que aparecen en pantallas, hago stripteases por 20 dolares....  
  
Izumi: valla vocación.....  
  
Duo: buuuu trowa! Nadie te contrata xD Wejeje  
  
Izumi: como últimamente relena a estado tan callada aquí hay una pregunta para ella de sayo: relena, por que no coges la pistola d tu amado t apuntas con ella en la cabeza y disparas??...unas 3 veces...  
  
Relena: O_O........... ;_; por que nadie me quiere!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Heero: ¬¬  
  
Izumi: como ya sabes sayo, relena no se pude dar esos tres tiros que tanto quieres por que después quien va limpiar la sangre? Ademas en el estudio hay un cartelcito que dice "cero muertes"....ah ya comprenderas....  
  
Trowa: ó.ó por eso aun sigo vivo....  
  
Izumi: bien....ahora vamos con mas preguntas por que la verdad se nos esta acabando el tiempo........heero de mi adoración, aquí te va una pregunta que te hace sayo: necesitas ayudante??, yo me ofresco tengo un amplio curriculum de experiencia en misiones encubiertas, asesinatos, infiltraciones, y demás, sin olvidar claro todo un arsenal de armas... espero tu respuesta, cuídense mucho  
  
Heero: aparte de que todas las chicas que hacen preguntas salieron ricas (si....como no) también puedo ver que hay muchas chicas siguiendo mis pasos (sip...asesino) sayo yo acepto a todas las que me quieran ayudar con mis pequeñas misiones (pequeñas? Si como no, si pequeña se le puede llamar a una explosión que destruya todo lo que este a mil metros a la redonda) además necesitare mi propio ejercito...mmm tu sabes para conquistar el mundo....  
  
Duo: la gente sueña mucho no?  
  
Heero: ah! Por que lo dices ¬¬  
  
Izumi: yo se!!!....pero no les dire por que son muy malitos conmigo! Ú_U.........ahh pero que mas da, mejor les digo algo que escribio merle chan para todos claro menos Quatre: Devuélvanle su programa!!!!.  
  
Todos - Quatre: ¬¬  
  
Quatre: la señorita merle tiene razon........  
  
Izumi: gracias por decirlo merle chan pero no creo que te hagan mucho caso...son unos necios  
  
En un momento ya todos estaban brincando y destrozando cosas....  
  
Izumi: x_x ay no.........Quatre escucha esto de merle: Quatre!!!! ^_~ que te parece el próximo jueves  
  
Quatre: jueves? Que?  
  
Sirviente: amo Quatre es una de sus tantas citas...  
  
Quatre: ahhh merle! Como te pude olvidar!...jeje ñ_ñ disculpa, pero que te parece mejor el viernes, ya acomode esa cita para ese dia....tienes algún inconveniente?  
  
Heero: :[ como va a tener algún inconveniente? Si todo el mundo quiere salir con el niño bonito de Quatre!  
  
Izumi: heero cuantas veces te eh pedido que salgas conmigo y te niegas...  
  
Heero: no se, perdí la cuenta desde las mil veces que me lo habías dicho.......  
  
Izumi: entonces que milliardo salga conmigo!  
  
Milliardo: O_o ah? No! Yo no quiero llevar bultos  
  
Izumi: T_________T buaaaaaaaa.....pero que mas da, siempre sere una solterona, ok....la siguiente pregunta es para heero de merle: Me gusta Quatre porque: El rubio, tiene ojos bonitos, es amable, tierno, lindo, sensible, tiene sentimientos, rubio, dulce rubio, encantador y ya mencione que es rubio?? Bueno, es tooodo lo que TU NO ERES.  
  
Heero: no seré rubio, pero si tengo mis hermosos ojos azules...........además Quatre se tiñe el cabello  
  
Quatre: O_O heero!  
  
Heero: ya admítelo! Tu cabello es negro........mas negro que el de Wufei  
  
Wufei: que tiene mi cabello?  
  
Quatre: no contestare eso heero.......u.u  
  
Izumi: Ho pregunta para duo!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Duo: te escucho  
  
Izumi: otra vez merle y te dice: O_O Que??? Hilde te dejo solito por 2 días!!! yo podría hacerte compañía jijiji.  
  
Duo: tu también? XD que bien!!!!! la verdad si me siento muy solito desde que hilde no esta.........  
  
Izumi: pobre duo....yo te hago compañía!!! n_n  
  
Duo: ahhhhhhhhhhhhh.............mejor me quedo solo........  
  
Izumi: -mirando las ojos- veamos que mas tenemos?.....ahhh si! una pregunta de merle chan para trowa: Tu peinado... ^_^ lo pregunte porque no nos dejas ver tus preciosos ojos, además de que es un poco extravagante  
  
Trowa: ahhhh!!! Mi peinado no es extravagante! ;_; a mi me gusta......para que quieres ver mis ojos si puedes ver otra cosa... (no pregunten que -_-)  
  
Heero, duo, wufei y milliardo: xD jajajajajajajajajajaja  
  
Izumi: no lo atormenten ...........wufei la siguiente pregunta es para ti y es de merle: ^_^ que quieres de regalo por tu nueva esposa???  
  
Wufei: yo que se eso pregúntaselo a ella, mmmm......pero creo saber que necesita......  
  
Heero: un arma para suicidarse por haberse comprometido con wufei?  
  
Wufei: nop..... ¬¬ llo que necesita son unas pastillas para el olvido....creo que sufre de eso....  
  
Izumi: como eres de malo wufei.........  
  
Wufei: es la verdad!  
  
Izumi: bueno la siguiente pregunta es para relena.....aun sigo llorando?  
  
Relena: no...ya estoy mejor n_n pregunta!  
  
Izumi: es merle y dice: ^_^ sabes?? TUS DISCURSOS SON MUY TONTOS!!!! la paz no es nada color rosita, aunque creo que así lo has de ver, la guerra no se puede evitar!!! ^_^ Me encanta la guerra... ah si, por lo único que me caes 2/3 es porque tienes buen gusto para los hombres ^_~ verdad Heero?  
  
Relena: la paz es hermosa! Como puedes tener esa mentalidad.....debes saber que donde hay guerra hay tristeza, y la tristeza es mala, va acabando al ser.....  
  
Heero: merle tiene razón con lo ultimo! ^_^  
  
Relena: grrrr... ¬¬  
  
Izumi: que emocionante esta esto.....y la siguiente pregunta es para...........................................MI?  
  
Todos: o.........  
  
Izumi: ¬¬** NO EMPIECEN!!  
  
Todos: O_O  
  
Izumi: ^.^ leeré....dice: o_O si a Heero no le gusta Reelena le gusta usted señorita??? UHH!!!! Heero y la señorita Izumi sentados en un árbol dandose besos apasionados y... eh, mejor me callo  
  
Heero que estaba muy relajado sentado en su silla de un momento a otro...........se cae  
  
Relena: T_________________________________________________T  
  
Izumi: ^o^ nos descubriste merle!!!  
  
Heero: NOOOO!!! NO! ¬¬ de que hablas izumi! NO ES CIERTO!!!!!  
  
Izumi: U///U como me hace sonrojar este chico! *-* lo adoro! -se le cuelga a heero-  
  
Fans de heero: ¬¬ GRRR!!! Maldita!  
  
  
  
  
  
-TRANSMISION CORTADA-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
10 minutos después...............  
  
aparece izumi toda despeluca arreglándose el vestido y a heero se desmayado (cuando no)......  
  
izumi: hola de nuevo @.@ no se imaginaran que sucedió....pero no estoy para contar eso, si no para leer lo siguiente de merle chan: Zechs!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! where are you???  
  
Milliardo: what?  
  
Izumi: y mas de merle: GLory es tu peor pesadilla juar juar juar!!!  
  
Duo: esa pregunta es para heero......  
  
Izumi: entonces yo contestare......glory no puede ser la peor pesadilla de heero, por que yo soy la que tiene ese titulo.... XD  
  
Izumi: pero miren glory responde: ¬¬ ¿que es eso "pero si no dejas a Quatre tendrás una cita con Glory (te compadesco)"? ¿eh? no tiene naa de malo salir conmigo .  
  
Todos: xD  
  
Izumi: xD eso si no lo sabemos glory........  
  
Después de un tiempo heero logra reaccionar..........  
  
Izumi: justo para empezar con LA SUBASTA!!!  
  
Comienza a sonar música de programa de concurso barato......  
  
Izumi: -con un micrófono- y ya estamos en nuestro nuevo bloque, todo por cortesía de heero y sus ideas.....  
  
Relena: como yo quiero ayudar mas, leere las ofertas.....  
  
Milliardo: yo también!  
  
Izumi: ok, entonces relena lee la primera oferta.....  
  
Relena: ok.... Ejem... bueno, yo te doy toooooodo lo que quieras en dinero, el doble, el triple el quintuple de lo que cualquiera te ofrezca por Quatre y los demás!!! y ¬¬... Hay Heero, soy el mounstro mas sexy que hayas visto en una película (y sobre todo humilde -_-)..  
  
Heero: y como vas a ser eso? Que tal que me propongan una suma bien alta que ya este fuera de tu alcance? Asi que no presumas que tienes tanto dinero monstruo!  
  
Izumi: ya dije que no quiero que ninguno sea grosero!  
  
Heero: tu ni me hables ¬¬  
  
Milliardo: me toca leer la siguiente propuesta es de satoshi himura kamiya: bueno hoy estoi caricatibo señorita izumi porque su fic me a entretenido y me a echo reir le dare 200.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.0000.000.000.000.000.000.000 .000.000.000.000.000.000.000 de dolares para que usted pueda comprarse a quatre y a duo en la subasta.  
  
Izumi: *-* a mi????????!!!!!!!!!! siiiiiiiiiii! Heero ya dame a duo y a Quatre.....creo que es ya mucho no?  
  
Heero: a ti no te doy nada ¬¬  
  
Izumi: ay asi empiezan todas las parejas......del odio al amor hay un solo paso *-*  
  
Relena: AGG! Mejor déjame leer la siguiente oferta que es de sabrb: yo quiero comprar a duo n___n heero cuanto pides???  
  
Heero: pido....que me den mas y mas de lo que están ofreciendo  
  
Milliardo: y aquí hay mas que ofrecen como luzem que dice: ¿cuanto quieres por Heero?  
  
Izumi: aquien le dices eso?  
  
Heero: yooooooooo nooooooooooo estoooooooooooooooy en ventaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! ¬¬  
  
Relena: si! que nadie compre a mi heero, mejor hagan como darkangel que dice: ¿Heero va a vender a Wufei?  
  
Le ofrezco la cantidad QUE SEA, LA QUE QUIERA, CUALQUIERA, es mas le doy TODO lo que pida si me da a Quatre, a Duo y a Wufei, van a vivir en una gran mansion de 10 pisos con 106 habitacion, alberca, cancha de tennis, salon de videojuegos etc. etc. Heero y Trowa son bienvenidos tambien, especialmente si Trowa sigue con ese barril. ^  
  
Wufei: AMI NO ME ESTAN VENDIENDO _  
  
Duo: A MI TAMPOCO!!!!  
  
Quatre: Y A MI TAM.... ah no a mi si me estan vendiendo n_n  
  
Heero: lo que menos me importa es donde vallan a vivir.........para mi que vivan en un basurero....xD  
  
Izumi: heero!  
  
Heero: T_T que?????  
  
Milliardo: ahora natuka ofrece: Ofrezco MIL TRILLONES POR DUOOOOO, ESTE EN VENTA O NO ( necesito un niñero para el pequeñin n_-)  
  
Duo: QUE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Heero: si... si lo esta desde este momento....  
  
Duo: O.O COMO!!!!!  
  
Heero: QUATRE, DUO!! OFREZCAN YA MISMO!!!!  
  
Duo: _ pense que era tu amigo ;_;  
  
Heero: MUAJAJAJAJA :D  
  
Relena: heero kaitou chan dice: Vaya!!!!!! porrecito de Quatre!!!!!!!!!! Yo ofresco lo que pidas Heero!!! Pero suéltalo!!!!!! agggh ___!!!!!!!!!.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Heero: otra que dice que ofrece lo que pida.... . cuando van a entender!!!!!!!!!! Que yo doy al que me mas me de!!!!  
  
Milliardo: y ya se acabaron las ofertas.....  
  
Izumi: entonces nos vamos a unos comerciales y volvemos luego.........  
  
Publico: UUUUUUUUOOOOOOO!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
PD1: Dorothy!!!! mi amiga no va a ir???  
  
  
  
  
  
y asi se acaba este capitulo!!!..... y les quiero agradecer a yami bakura (por segunda vez xD), hikari mikimachi, nataku (también por segunda vez n_n), aisha (;_; por segunda vez también), kaori, kaitou-chan, darkangel, sayo m. Y a merle chan (sip...dorothy va a venir) a ellas gracias por sus comentarios........  
  
pero aun no termino....esto es para todos.....tengo que decir que el proximo sera el ultimo capitulo que hare, U_U ya que estoy bien ocupada con la escuela.... (_ maldita escuela) pero no se preocupen por que todos los G-boys! Y otros personajes....seran entregados a cualquiera de ustedes... sip los dare.... ah y otra cosa, para que el capitulo no sea tan repetitivo, ya no habra mas subasta! ....y las preguntas que hagan que no sean las mismas de siempre ñ_ñ, ademas todo sera aclarado en el proximo capitulo  
  
-cual sera el secreto de duo?  
  
-amara heero a relena?  
  
-que paso cuando se corto la transmisión?  
  
XD................ ya lo saben!!!! Reviews please!!!!!.....espero que no me hallan visto muy exigente ñ_ñ 


	8. capitulo 8 parte I

notitas: wenas!!....que milagro yo por estos rumbos ._.U......bueh...........no importa, estoy de nuevo aqui para continuar con el fic, y espero ke les guste.......asi ke sin mas que decir aqui esta el 8 capitulo....^^  
  
***comienza a sonar de nuevo la cancion de programa barato***  
  
turu rururu ru rururu paf paf....pararara auh! tu tururu tutururu.............  
  
todos: O_OU   
  
turur rururru alalala rara tutu rurururu auhhh esto es lalala lala entrevistandoooooooooooooooo.........con izumi .....oh yeah!  
  
izumi: hola de nuevo, esto es entrevistando y espero que sigan en sintonia con nosotros  
  
heero: ._.U valla esa cancion me dejo traumado..... si que es mala!!!  
  
izumi: ñ.ñ creo que ya hablamos de lo del presupuesto  
  
heero: ¬¬ sabia que era mejor ir al show de cristina  
  
duo: see....*duo sube los pies al escritorio de heero*   
  
heero: eh eh eh!!! ¬¬**   
  
duo: uuuuuuuuups perdon!  
  
izumi: sshhh no empieces heerito!...mira que hay que continuar con la seccion de preguntas  
  
***izumi observa a cada uno***  
  
izumi: relena por favor deja de molestar a mi heero, Quatre no tienes por que estar repartiendo refrescos, wufei deja esa espada quieta, trowa saca esa mano del barril ¬¬...milliardo por que te andas haciendo trensitas? o.O....y...y tu..heero...ya p-por favor aleja esa arma de mi rostro .  
  
heero: ù_ú es para que te apresures!!  
  
izumi: si si a eso voy o.o  
  
duo: izumi....u_u ***le ruge el estamago*** teno hambe ¡_¡  
  
wufei: cierto!! llevamos casi 9 horas aqui y no nos haz dado nada de comer!!  
  
Quatre: hay refrescos ^^  
  
heero: tu callate ¬¬ que nosotros hablamos de comida de verdad....no de heladitos y ni de refrescos  
  
izumi: ._.U ehh bueno...pues..eh  
  
relena: vamos a comer??? yuju!! donde?  
  
izumi: pues eh.....  
  
milliardo: el restaurante frances, tal vez uno italiano u.u **viendo una revista**  
  
***se ven a todos en un puestito de tacos***  
  
milliardo: -_-U.....  
  
izumi: jeje ñ.ñU  
  
heero: inche tacaña....¬¬  
  
relena: hola ^^ dorothy que haces aqui?  
  
dorothy: -volteando- eh? -cuando los ve escupe los tacos-  
  
duo: que asi tan feos estan?  
  
dorothy: señorita relena!!...chicos!!!....o_o que hacen aqui....  
  
wufei: ¬¬ que no es obvio....venimos a comer!  
  
dorothy: pero...yo...pense...que...  
  
heero: eh? que tu que????? ay ya sacate el taco de la boca para que puedas hablar bien _  
  
dorothy: ¬¬ no es eso.....es solo que....por que no estan en el edificio!!! ò_ó  
  
Quatre: la señorita izumi muy amablemente nos invito a comer n_n  
  
duo: nos invito?????? si...como no...¬¬  
  
izumi: ._.U  
  
dorothy: pero...por que????? vallan al estudiooo!! muevanseee.....;_;  
  
izumi: u_u cual es la prisa.... -se sienta-  
  
dorothy: señorita izumi usted tiene un show que presentar!! que rayos hace aqui????????  
  
izumi: pues tenemos hambre y quere........o_o....¬¬ un momento como sabes mi nombre??  
  
dorothy: eh yo ..pues....veo todos los dias su programa!! o_o  
  
izumi: *-* enserio....que bien!!.....o_o....¬¬ un momento!!! solo lo dan los sabados!  
  
dorothy: O.O eh...yo ehh...uh...YO LO GRABO!  
  
izumi: ^^ ahh que linda...n_______________n  
  
relena: pero dime que haces aqui?  
  
dorothy: ehh...ah...SIEMPRE VENGO A COMER TACOS DONDE LA DOÑITA o_o  
  
la doñita (xD): o.O jovencita pero si es la primera vez que vienes....  
  
dorothy: ¬¬XXX la primera y la ultima si no cierra la bocota!  
  
la doñita: O_O  
  
Quatre: buen provecho ^^  
  
Dorothy: T-T 5......4......3.......2...........................................  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Todos caen al suelo-  
  
izumi: -poniendose de pie- que sucedio???  
  
dorothy: u_ú adios intento de asesinato  
  
izumi: ahhhhhhhhhhh ;_; mi estudio!!!!  
  
Quatre: **sacudiendose el polvo** valla el edificio esta hecho pedazos  
  
duo: mis fans!! ;_;  
  
Quatre: pobres personas ;_;  
  
heero: las preguntas!!! ;_; las ofertas!!! mi dineroo!!!!  
  
relena: yo tengo las preguntas ^^  
  
todos: _ eh???  
  
relena: bueno las cogi por que pense que seria bueno leerlas en el camino.....y para saber si habia alguna declaracion de alguna loca hacia mi heero ¬¬  
  
izumi: presta pa aca -le arrebata las preguntas- si es cierto!! aqui estan! relena eres un angel ^^  
  
relena: o^-^o  
  
y en otra parte de la ciudad.........  
  
-y en un parque-  
  
izumi: este sera digamos el nuevo estudio....  
  
wufei: y...las camaras????....donde estan?? quien me grabara??  
  
izumi: bueno eso si es un problema u_u  
  
heero: o ahhh noo!! si nadie me ve....cual sera el chiste?? . quiero mis fans!!  
  
Quatre: eso yo lo puedo arreglar.........GUARDIAS!  
  
de la nada aparecen 20 de sus soldaditos con camaras y luces....  
  
izumi: y...y...todo esto??? de donde aparecio??? o_o  
  
Quatre: eso es uno de mis secretos ^^  
  
todos: -_-U  
  
izumi: esta bien....empecemos.....  
  
-mientras eso... dorothy estaba apoyada en un arbol preparando un microfono explosivo-  
  
dorothy: muehehehe esto si no fallara =D  
  
izumi: la primera pregunta la hace Hikari Mikimachi y es ¬¬ para Wufei: ¬¬ que diablos haces ahi???? deverias estar en casa a esta hora.. ¬¬ tu hija tiene hambre... - ¬ Hanami tiene hambre.. ¬¬ asi que trae al Altron y tu figura aqui... ¬¬ entendido???!!!  
  
wufei: o_o eh? hanami?.........quien eres? quien es hanami??? noooo alejate!!!!!!!!! vete!! noooooooo!!! hanami NOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
todos: _U  
  
-se ve a wufei debajo d un arbolito haciendo bolitas-  
  
izumi: wufei me asusta -_-U......  
  
duo: y eso que lo no has visto en bragas ._.  
  
izumi: bueno la siguiente pregunta tambien la hace Hikari Mikimachi y esta es para Heero: xD si le ven la espalda tiene marcada las siglas PRD xD propiedad de Relena Darlian.., y otra cosa, Zechs te anda buscando ^^ y le di la direccion del canal...  
  
-todos le ven la espalda a heero-  
  
heero: que? que ven!!!  
  
duo: ahh si es cierto.....y yo pense que eso significaba ¨por el riquisimo duo¨  
  
todos: _U  
  
heero: no molestes duo......ahhh y lo de zechs.....eso explica como llego a esta el canal....pero que quera conmigo? ¬¬  
  
milliardo: despues hablaremos en privado tu y yo heero ¬¬  
  
relena: ._. hermano!  
  
izumi: ahora sigue para duo y continua preguntando hikari, Duo: x_x como es que Hilde tiene tan poco pelo? xD  
  
trowa: eso cierto......ella poco y tu tanto!  
  
quatre: compartele un poco ^^  
  
duo: bueno...tiene mas de 100 cupones para ir gratis a la peluquera.....y ella aprovechaba cada semana.......ademas admira mucho a noin   
  
izumi: mas preguntas de hikari...y la siguiente es para Quatre: - ¬ eres teñido?   
  
heero: siii si lo es!!! ......  
  
Quatre: u_u si....lo admito....tengo el cabello rubio pero no tanto.....me lo tiño cada 15   
  
izumi: te vez bien ^^  
  
Quatre: gracias ^^  
  
heero: oye nenita....creo que es hora de retocartelo!!  
  
Quatre: ;_;  
  
izumi: heero ¬¬.......ok..mas preguntas de hikari y esta es para Trowa: xD da la marca del gel por favor  
  
duo: gel?? cual gel? eso es pura saliba  
  
trowa: o_ó no es cierto  
  
duo: seee.....eh visto como te lame el leon la cabeza!!  
  
todos: _U  
  
trowa: _ esta bien esta bien ganaste....si es cierto  
  
izumi: o______O baba de leon..... iugg!  
  
trowa: los gels son caros T.T........ya saben que soy pobre T^T  
  
wufei: payaso barato ¬¬  
  
izumi: ehh jeje ok..ok...siguiente pregunta de hikari y esta ves es para relena: Relena; ^^ te admiro mucho, no todas las personas pueden tener tanto poder politico, y pasar por tantas cosas a tu edad...  
  
relena: **con ojos chibis** oohh muchas gracias!!! que linda eres al decirlo ^-^....pues pasar por todo eso no ews facil...la muerte de mi padre, ser una adoptada, tener un hermano perdido, estar enamorada de un sadico, el sadico querer matarme, yo perseguir por todas partes al sadico, el sadico tener un lindo trasero...  
  
heero: _o_  
  
relena: tener el control del mundo, usar una fea limosina rosa, tener un solo serviente en todo el palacio, estar en medio de una batalla en el espacio.....etc...eso es dificil para una chica como yo...pero lo supere todo...heero me dio su valor *o*  
  
dorothy: lindas palabras señorita relena.....pero eso se oiria mejor con...***saca un microfo*** ta ta ta taaaaan este hermoso microfono dorado!!! ^^  
  
izumi: aver pasamelo ami!! ^^ **coge el micro** probando!! probando!! 1 2 3 sonido!  
  
todos: -_-U  
  
izumi: :P si funciona! xD..................leere la siguiente pregunta ^^....a Izumi: - ¬ si te hicieran escojer uno... cual escojerias?... ^^ cuanto te pagan?, ^^ cuanto esta el raiting?, ^^ moriras si no mandas a Wufei a su casa...  
  
atte.. xD yo... Hikari Mikimachi, piloto gundam 06.. xD no pregunten, es una laaaarrrgaaa historia...  
  
izumi: ahh es para mi!! ^^....bueno respondere, si tuviera que escoger a uno eligiria a......HEE-CHAN!!! *o*   
  
relena: ¬¬******  
  
heero: X_______X  
  
izumi: y me pagan 50 dolares al mes ._.U T-T toy pobre!!  
  
duo: no lo tienes que decir......lo naca se te nota   
  
izumi: ¬¬** oye!!!!  
  
izumi: el rating estaba en 27.8 cuando teniamos el estudio U_U.........................¬¬ y acaso eso ultimo fue una amenaza?!!! =O ahhh guerrra!!! guerra!!! muahahahaha!  
  
los demas: _  
  
izumi: ehh jeje lo siento me emocione ._.U  
  
dorothy: **pensando** jajaja hagan lo que quieran que en tan solo 30 minutos aqui habra un BOOOM! ***hablando*** muajajaajjaajjaajja y mas muajajajajajajajaja  
  
quatre: señorita dorothy se siente bien??? se esta ahogando??? O_O  
  
dorothy: uh? -_-u......  
  
izumi: ok....siguiente pregunta y ahora la hace mai valentine: Oye heero..no estas a la venta?? u_u que malo porque yo por ti ..le quitaria todo el dinero que tiene bill gates y te lo dare a ti n_n y ademas te ayudaré en todas tus misiones (aunque sean muy arriesgadas) yo por ti hago todo lo que quieras!! a y otra cosa...cuando vas a reponder la pregunta!si es que sabes a lo que me refiero..  
  
P.D: Eres lo mejor que hay en el mundo..nadie te llega ni a los tobillos... n_n   
  
izumi y relena: ¬¬***  
  
heero: no estoy a la venta _.....pero tal vez podramos tener algo.....tu me darias el dinero, y yo podria vivir contigo por una semana .....que dices?.....ya se que soy el mejor U_U  
  
trowa: que avaro.....es mejor ser como yo un cirquero pero noble U.U  
  
wufei: no seas payaso!  
  
izumi: **revisando las hojas** aqui hay mas preguntas y le toca el turno de preguntar a rika shinigami -Para la señorita Izumi: Hola!!! Espero que no tenga que ir al psicologo después de todo lo que está sufriendo. Espero que tus nervios aguanten a los chicos, y ... a Relena también. Eres GENIAL!!!!  
  
duo: es para ti???? si que estan mal!   
  
izumi: ._.U.........jejeje bueno eso no es seguro si voy o no voy....pero como van las cosas estan en "si voy" pero ya no sera al psicologo si no al psiquiatra.....despues de la perdida del foro estoy mal ToT buuuuuuuuuua....... gracias por tus comentarios rika snif snif  
  
heero: no seas chillona! ¬¬  
  
izumi: ya estoy mejor u.u......*leyendo* la siguiente pregunta de rika es Para Quatre: YO TAMBIÉN TE QUIERO!!! Y yo sé que eres rubio natural. Y no le creas a Heero!! Yo no soy terrorista!! Si lo fuera... ya habría volado el asiento de Heero en pedazos.   
  
quatre: ahh nos queremos!! *cantando* te quiero yo....y tu ami....juntos somos una familia feliz.......  
  
todos: O_OU  
  
quatre: rika se que no eres terrorista.....  
  
heero: si lo es si lo es!.....  
  
izumi: heero no tienes pruebas!  
  
heero: pero ella tiene su papel periodico.....eso es malo _  
  
izumi: ya cambiando el tema...aqui tengo una pregunta para duo.....ya se estaba durmiendo -_- es de rika, Duo: También eres GENIAL!!! Me encanta tu cabello, que haces para tenerlo tan lindo y cuidado???  
  
duo: el secreto es cepillarlo todas los noches para sacar toda clase de impurezas....al dia la habitual trensita para que no se enrede...lavarlo tres veces a la semana (es que no le alcanza el agua XD)y usar un buen shampoo yo uso loreal kids ^^  
  
Quatre: el mio es jhonson & jhonson´s para cabellos rubios n_n  
  
izumi: el mio es.... ._. bueno eso no creo que le importe a alguien pero a rika si le gustaria saber esto: Trowa: Cobras 20 dls. el stripteases??? Luego te mando mi domicilio. Ah!! Si puedes... haz una demostración de tus super maromas, con barril y todo!!!Y... me gustan tus ojos.  
  
trowa: si..cobro 20 ^^ en tanga...desnudo total ya son 70....y te hare una pequeña demostracion en este mismo instante de mis acrobacias  
  
izumi: uh...no creo que sea buena idea... ô_o  
  
**trowa se agarra el barril y comienza a correr......da un gran salto y comienza hacer unas piruetas en el aire*** **todo se ve en camara lenta xD**  
  
todos: ´.´ ohhh!!  
  
todos: `.` ahhh!!  
  
dorothy: ahhh vi algo!!! o  
  
izumi: eh bueno el barril es un poco grande u///u  
  
duo: cuando va llegar al suelo? o_O  
  
**trowa cae de lado y sale rodando por todo el parque**  
  
trowa: AHHHH auch! .o AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Todos: -_-U ou!  
  
izumi: mientras que alguien recoge a wufei, leere otra pregunta de rika Para Wufei: FELICIDADES!!!! Ay!!! ya quiero ver la boda!!! Estoy seguro de que Nataku será muy buena esposa... Y te avisó que seré madrina de uno de tus hijos!!! Será divino *o*  
  
wufei: boda? tan rapido? _o_ **plop**  
  
relena: seguro se desmayo de la emocion ^^  
  
izumi: mas preguntas de rika Para el público: Como están??? Tienen hambre??? YO LES LLEVO COMIDA A TODOS!!! Cortesía de la casa!!! Cuantos platillos les llevo?? Tengo chefs internacionales... que quieren comer??  
  
heero: ToT ya no hay publicooooo!!!...  
  
quatre: pero hay unas cuantas personas que nos estan observando algo raro ñ_ñ  
  
milliardo: sera por que estamos en un parque PUBLICO!  
  
izumi: ahhh si...bueno de todas formas es un publico...**contando** 3 5....7 platillos estaran bien rika ^^ y tu escoge el menu!  
  
heero: a mi tambien me traes un platillo quiero pavo!!  
  
izumi: muy bien....ahora rika hace una pregunta para Zechs: También me entanta tu cabello... Cuanto quieres por el Epyon??? Y si no lo tienes... hm... Cuanto quieres por Tallgesse III?  
  
milliardo: ohh...pues tengo el epyon pero no lo vendo....que te parece si te doy al tallgesse? lo quiero por el tres mansiones malibu, 2 coches ultimo modelo, un crucero y dos jets ^^  
  
heero: tan poco???  
  
milliardo: eh? es poco? o.o  
  
**heero le pone la mano en el hombro a milliardo**  
  
heero: amigo....tienes que aprender hacer negocios....yo te dire como puedes sacar el mayor provecho =D  
  
izumi: aqui tenemos un comentario de rika shinigami para relena: Bien... sin comentarios... Ah! Espera... Te aviso que iré a la boda tuya con Heero!!! Estoy segura que tu vestido BLANCO, si es que no lo llevas ROSA, será lindo... Si alguien le entendió a mi sarcasmo felicidades! Le doy otro platillo de regalo o_~  
  
heero y milliardo: QUEE?!  
  
relena: iras a mi boda? ^_^ que linda!  
  
milliardo: _ me tienes que pedir la mano de relena!!!  
  
heero: pero si yo no.....  
  
duo: UUUUHH!!! FIESTA!! YUPI!!  
  
heero: _o_  
  
relena: ^_^  
  
izumi: ¬`´¬ ejem....mejor leo la pregunta que viene..pregunta rika.....y es para DOROTHY?!  
  
dorothy: *arreglandose las uñas* eh?  
  
izumi: tenemos una pregunta para ti ^^  
  
dorothy: **mira su reloj** *pensando* todavia faltan 20 minutos....tengo tiempo...por que no.....  
  
izumi: rika te dice: AYYYYYYYYYYY!!! ERES EL MEJOR PERSONAJE FEMENINO QUE HE CONOCIDO!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
dorothy: o.o....   
  
todos: _U  
  
dorothy: sin comentarios ._.  
  
izumi: bueno dorothy se quedo sin palabras pero veamos que le dice heero a rika por el siguiente comentario: Para Heero: Ya no me deterioraré el higado contigo, en fin! Espero que tengas muchos hijos, que cuidar, criar, MANTENER, protejer, etc... ah! Prefiero morir antes de arrodillarme ante tí. Y... hmm... que el matrimonio no te haga blando... hmm... SUERTE CON TU MARAVILLOSO Y ROSA MATRIMONIO CON RELENA, o con quien sea.  
  
heero: eso quiere decir que gane!!! si yo gane!! muahahahahaha.............loooooooooooser!!!!  
  
izumi: heero ¬¬ no seas irrespetuoso!  
  
heero: ¬¬ yo digo y hago lo que me de la gana.....y mis hijos.....mis futuros hijos....heero II yui junior...y corrector yui ========= XDDDDD.....seran tan valientes, inteligentes, guapos, cultos, malos, sofisticados como yo!  
  
relena: seguro que si ^_^  
  
izumi: eh mira relena esta pregunta para ti...es de merle chan y dice: Mi mentalidad??? que tiene de malo?? ¬¬ solo mira la tuya... la paz no existe, cuando aprenderas simple mortal Muajajaja  
  
relena: la paz se hace si una quiere si la persona no quiere no va haber paz nunca......si tu piensas siempre en que la guerra es linda como vas a conseguir la paz *se pone la mano en el corazon* aunque yo se que la paz no es todo color rosa, que es dificil conseguirla....yo....si YO!! luchare por ella...por que si no hago nada es como si me estuviera rindiendo.....merle yo no quiero cambiarte la manera de pensar.....si tu piensas asi pues bien....pero yo seguire buscando la paz internet y externa  
  
todos: ZzZzZzZzZzZ u.u   
  
relena: eh ya termine ^^  
  
izumi: mm ah eh si......siguiente pregunta de merle Para Heero: V_V ya no te quiero (_-_ tenía que haberlo querido antes para dejar de hacerlo) ¿Porque eres tan ots, sexy y malo? Si amas a Reelena creeme que nunca te desharas de mi, y soy Mounstro sexy... ots, pero tu llamame señorita Carter...  
  
heero: MONSTRUO! ehh digo señorita carter....es dificil explicar de donde surgio tanta belleza en mi ser....lo malo me surgio solito....y yo le enseñe a mi tio osama hacer de las suyas.....  
  
izumi: ahh pregunta para Quatre sama ^^ de merle....Para Quatre: *¬* cabello negro... mejor tantito y por mi no hay incomveniente, después de la cita me respondes: TE CASAS CONMIGO??? Hago lo que quieras!!! tengo Muucho dinero por mis multiples trabajos, y aún así puedo ayudarte a lo que quieras, te juro que te amaría, te apapacharía, mimaría, cocinaria(y en todo caso si no te gusta como cocino lo compro), limpio, soy muy inteligente y bla, bla, bla HARIA TODO POR TI, hasta ser amiga de Reelena  
  
Quatre: solo falta poco para la cita....yo contestare todas tus preguntas, y veremos si nuestro destino es estar juntos.....^^  
  
dorothy: joven Quatre no me imagene que fuera tan romantico   
  
Quatre: n__n  
  
izumi: pregunta de merle esta ves es Para Trowa: ^_^... me mandas muchos besos apasionados???  
  
trowa: claro que si merle...**se acerca a la camara y se ven los labios de trowa en primer plano** muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuack!  
  
heero: ¬¬ ya babeaste la camara!!!  
  
trowa: ._.U jeje  
  
izumi: mas preguntas de merle y la siguiente es para wufei: o_O no sé si la señorita Nataku quiera eso... pero de todos modos ahí te van *las manda* ^_^ jijijiji  
  
-del cielo le caen las pastillas en la cabeza a relena-  
  
relena: AUCH! @_____________@ *se desmaya*  
  
heero y milliardo: o_O relena!  
  
wufei: *coge las pastillas* gracias merle..... a ver si le funcionan xD  
  
milliardo: relena esta muerta!! ó_ò hermana! no!  
  
izumi: -_- milliardo ella esta desmayada....  
  
milliardo: -_- y como se que lo esta?  
  
izumi: ves como su pecho sube y baja.....es por que esta respirando  
  
heero: tal ves......necesite....res...pi...ra.....cion  
  
todos: _  
  
heero: o.o eh...bueno....mejor...no  
  
izumi: bueno heero tu cuida a relena yo leere la siguiente pregunta de merle Para Dorothy: Me caes super... me encanta tu idea de la guerra *armando una bomba* jijiji  
  
dorothy: *mirando de nuevo su reloj* 15 minutos.....todavia hay tiempo =9..............ahh me alegra mucho conocer personas que le guste la guerra como yo, la guerra es hermosa *-*....creo que montare una escuela de terroristas °-°....muahahahaahahhahahahaha!  
  
todos: ._.U  
  
izumi: ahora tenemos una pregunta para milliardo de merle, Para Zechs: Ya que Noin no esta... ñ_ñ saldrias conmigo???  
  
duo: esta niña quiere con todos _  
  
trowa, Quatre y milliardo: _  
  
milliardo: _ creo que no podremos salir.......¬¬ ya tienes cita con Quatre  
  
heero: no seas celoso! ¬o¬  
  
milliardo: ¬¬Xx  
  
izumi: o niños tenemos muchas preguntas y necesito concentracion!!!  
  
heero: habla y ya ¬¬  
  
izumi: :P jejeje....buenop es una pregunta sabr shinigami para heero: ¬¬ es injusto yo quiero a duo-chan si me lo pasas no te causara problema con lo q te quiten popularidad claro q te dare una buena suma de dinero y te arreglo tu gundam para siempre jamas gratis por Duo   
  
heero: ò_O quien habla de problemas aqui? _ no pienses que te dare a duo-naco! el Quatre estara para la gran final  
  
trowa, milliardo y wufei: o.ô ejem*......como que nos sentimos poca cosa  
  
izumi: ñ.n ahh todos son lindos por igual  
  
heero: no insistas sabr duo no sera para ti MUEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE......EH...cof cof* JEJEJEmkjJIJO cof*   
  
todos: _U  
  
relena: ñ_ñ creo que es hora de sus medicinas  
  
izumi: heerito taz bien? ;o; tomese sus medicinas que se me esta poniendo viejo...(si como nuuu -o-)  
  
heero: ¬¬  
  
izumi: la siguiente pregunta de sabr es para trowa: como puedes hacer esos super saltitos?  
  
trowa: es lo mas facil del mundo.....  
  
duo: tan facil como saliste rodando? xD  
  
wufei, heero, milliardo y duo: jajajajajajajajajaja xDDDDDDDD  
  
trowa: ¬_¬ no le veo la gracia  
  
duo: juajajajajajajujajajaujauajauaajuajua...  
  
trowa: ¬¬ como veras sabr mis saltos son un resultado de mi entrenamiento arduo y extenso....es algo que hacia desde niño...me trepaba a los arboles para robarle las frutas a los vecinos, es algo que simpre eh hecho y eh mejorado en el circo n_n  
  
duo: payaso!  
  
izumi: siguiente pregunta! de sabr esta vez para quatre: eres muy adorable quatre pero me gusta mas duo *¬* ^O^ espero q estes bien n_n  
  
quatre: *regando las flores del parque* que lindas son las flores *o* que hermoso es el parque!! que lindo es el cielo!! ~_~ ahh vida tranquila!!  
  
izumi: _U bueno.....sera luego  
  
-y desde las ramas malignas de un arbolito-   
  
dorothy: juasjuasjuasjuas D 10 minutos....y contando! pobres diminutos humanos!!......uh....un momento, soy humana -.-....hey! no soy diminuta! ¬_¬ maldita conciencia me engaña!  
  
izumi: mas preguntas, mas mas! ahora sabr le pregunta aaa wufei!: tu gundam no es tan fuerte =P yo le gano muy facil  
  
wufei: ¬¬ quien lo dice?......niña %$(&%/$&%  
  
izumi: o_O controlen a wufei!  
  
*entre todos lo agarran y le dan de a patadas*  
  
izumi: -_- no me referia a que llegaran hasta eso pero fue una ayuda.....  
  
wufei: @o@ mama no quiero usar los calzoncillos de patito!!  
  
izumi: ._.U.....ehh.....SIGUIENTE PREGUNTA! de sabr para relena: eres una estupida relela muerte tu paz es falsa no sirves para nada eres una mantenida de la serie ¬¬ deja de perseguir a heero q patetico de tu parte muerte . atte sabr shinigami  
  
relena: *ayudandole a Quatre a cortar florecita* n.n jeje una abeja!......AOUCH! me piko ;_;....n_n pero es linda  
  
izumi: ¬o¬ ehh....mejor se la guardamos  
  
heero: mejor ni la muestren ¬¬ quien la escribio? quien?  
  
izumi: ahora le llego el turno a duo la ultima pregunta de sabr!  
  
duo: ^o^ siii!! el mejor para el final!! ^.~  
  
izumi: dice para Duo: *o* duo eres el mejor deja a esa hilde no sirve para nada yo soy 10000000 veces mejor q ella ademas no te dejaria solo como esa ¬¬ eres el mejor ,kawaii , tierno , guapo , extraoirdinario , soy la presidenta de tu club duo eres el mejor *¬* deja a hilde XP y mejor estas conmigo Duo-chan eres el mejor *¬* no hay palabras lo suficientemente bueno para describirte eres el mejor , si quieres dime sabr *o* duo-chan eres el mejor, te mando la pag de una imagen mia para q veas como soy  
  
http://circus.nandemo.gr.jp/sakuhin/dchp/dc/image/dc_character_kotori_sumple01.jpg  
  
ve a esa pag y ahi estoy para ver lo q opinas. me encanta tu trenza es lo mejor *¬*  
  
duo: *-* con tanto palabrerio tan lindo me haces llorar ;_; sii......que sentimental soy snif*  
  
los demas: ¬_¬ ahi va otra vez usando sus mañas para atrapar una chica  
  
duo: *¬* valla que guapa estas, justo como me la recomendo el doc... hilde no te llega ni a los tobillos ^o^  
  
demas: ¬_¬U  
  
duo: *o* uahh cuando nos casamos?  
  
izumi: tranquilo matador que hasta aqui no haz llegado ¬o¬...  
  
duo: ¬.¬ amargada!  
  
izumi: _Xx.................................u_ú proxima pregunta de kaori Mmmm Duo, algún día vas a decir cual es tu secreto? ¿porqué no me lo dices? ;_; me quedo intrigada... mandame alguna prenda! please! (aunque ya me deslumbraste con quitarte la camisa!)  
  
duo: mi secreto es......mi secreto es.....  
  
heero: xD jajajajajajajajaja  
  
duo: _ mejor hablemos de la prenda eh?....que tal el pantalon? *se lo quita*  
  
izumi, relena y dorothy: OoO UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
duo: ejem....creo que mejor no *se lo vuelve a poner* con este zapato estara bien *se quita el zapato*  
  
izumi: *¬*............ah...oh....eh? o.o que pajoooo!!!  
  
milliardo: ¬_¬ creo que es la parte donde tienes que leer la siguiente pregunta!  
  
izumi: -o- a pos sii....y que considencia mi querido milli la pregunta de kaori es para ti!! Milliardo! ^o^ ¿sabías que eres hermoso, precioso, bello, lindo, sexy, encantador, etc, etc? ¿qué te pasó? yo juraba que habías madurado y que no peleabas con menores.... pero igual te quiero! un besote! ^.~   
  
milliardo: o///o hola señorita kaori como le va? pues como podra ver estar con tanto niño problema no es facil y a veces uno se descontrola un tanto.....o///o gracias por todo lo que dijo de mi y la mando un gran abrazo y besos de mi parte tambien!  
  
heero: esta rojo!! esta rojo!!  
  
milliardo: callate ¬¬  
  
heero: haber callame ¬¬******  
  
milliardo: GRRRRRRRRR........AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! &"#()%$&%  
  
todos: -_-U  
  
izumi: more!! more preguntas xD......esta de kaori para Quatre ñ_n Quatre, eres tan kawaiiiii! ^^ no le prestes mucha atención a Heero, debe de estar envidioso, ahh, y yo igual quiero una cita contigo! otro besote para ti! ^.^  
  
Quatre: ahh linda flor....*-*.....señorita kaori....muchas gracias por sus comentarios n_n, a heero ya ni le hago caso.....al observar este hermoso jardin....creo que mi vida ah cambiado *.* me siento lleno de vida y de luz, es mas le doy esta linda flor para otra bella flor n_n.....  
  
uno de sus cuarenta ladrones xP: amo Quatre se añadira kaori en su agenda de citas ^^  
  
Quatre: on_no  
  
izumi: ok....volvamos a las preguntas....esas fueron las de kaori ahora le toca el turno a nataku! la primera que nos hace es Para Miliardo: ¿ Que te mantiene a lado de tu estupida hermana, que lo unico que hace es gastar tu tarjeta de credito en absurdos trajes para sus absurdos discursos pacifistas?  
  
milliardo: es cierto! utiliza mi tarjeta de credito para comprarse trajes caros que a la ultima vienen a salir bien chafas y feos ;_; pero lo que reteniene a ella es que tiene un buen futuro por delante $_$   
  
relena: ^^ hermano de que hablabas?  
  
milliardo: nada importante .  
  
izumi: siguiente pregunta de nataku esta vez va Para Duo: ¿ Crees que podre tener una trenza tan bonita como la tuya algun dia? eh, lindo y mono duo chan n_-  
  
duo: claro nataku-chan n_n ya dije cuales son los cuidados para el cabello, me imgino que tu lo debes de tener sano y muy saludable ^^ asi que si te la cuidas tendras una bella trenza  
  
wufei: ¬o¬ ahora te pondras de estilista?  
  
heero: ayy si!! a ver si luego le retocas el cabello a Quatre queridito!!   
  
duo: ._.U  
  
izumi: duo... que me recomendarias para mi cab.....  
  
duo: ¬_¬**  
  
izumi: ._. mejor dejemoslo asi.....leere la siguiente pregunta n_ñ.....de nataku Para Heero: (solo para ti heero)¿ Que se necesita para conquistar el mundo?  
  
heero: primero que todo....ser fuerte....tener actitud!.....demostrar ser el mejor!.....poder contra todo solo!.....esas son las virtudes que tiene el gran heero....y el dominador del mundo!  
  
izumi: son pinky! son pinky y cerebro bro b.........ah no....xP esa no es.....me equivoque de show n_ñ  
  
heero: eso demuestra una ves mas por que ella deberia estar en un manicomio ¬o¬  
  
*y en el arbolito tenebroso y lugubre*  
  
dorothy: *le cae una rama en la cabeza* AUCH! maldito arbol putrefacto ¬¬*** *mira el reloj* solo faltan 5! 5 minutos para la diversion MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA D  
  
izumi: ahora miren la linda carta que nos manda nataku ^o^ Saludos de nuevo para todas en el estudio, ¬¬ lamento que mi querido esposo diga eso de mi, que necesito pastillas para la memoria ja, yo diria que el es quien las necesitas, ya que.  
  
Nataku: Como es el ultimo programa dare una noticia. Izumi, Quatre, seran padrinos, Duo, Heero, Torowa Y Miliardo, seran tios. ya que fui al medico sola ¬¬ como a mi esposo se le olvido, Wu fei. n_- seras padre de un niño,si, es verdad. tengo evidencias. asi que RELELA, NI TE ME ASERQUES, no me vayas a contagiar una enfermedad,estoy en estado delicado, asi que desde ahora, RELELA NO!, ya que te matare con el gundam shen long.. m.Me encanto tu programa izumi, ahora, wu fei sera padre y esposo a la vez, n_n espero verte en nuestra mansion para tomar el te e ir de compras para el bebe n_n, adios! buenas suerte en tus proximos proyectos izumi! n_n, te espero fei chan n_-.  
  
wufei: .o eres tu nataku??!! padrinos? tios? HIJO??? @o@ *wufei se dasmaya*  
  
izumi: ^o^ gracias por escribirnos nataku, wufei junior en camino??? ;o; que linda noticia!!! encanta ser la madrina!...apenas se acabe el programa nos vamos todos de pachangon a la mansion a celebrar!! siii fiesta!! y te!! see *¬*!!¨  
  
*de la nada cae un sobre*  
  
duo: aver y esto? *lo abre* Nataku: informe de ultima hora. dije que seria padre de un niño, perdon, me equivoque. seras padre de dos n/n, asi que, rika, tu seras la madrina de uno y tu izumi, la madrina de otro, quatre sera el padrino de ambos, espero que acepten, saludos de nuevo al publico y a ti señorita izumi! n_-  
  
wufei: X_x   
  
izumi: ahh eso mejora la noticia!! ^o^que ternura!! saludos nataku a ti tambien!  
  
izumi: ejem* volviendo al tema....sigamos con las preguntas n_n de anna kyouyama para Heero no se por que pierdes el tiempo vendiendo a Quatre, mejor vende al pequeño y bello de duo y otra cosa cuando vas a decir que es lo que sientes por relena.  
  
heero: otra ves con lo mismo? ¬¬ duo apesta! es un tonto y luego vere que hacer con el y con el niño modelo ¬¬  
  
izumi: ahora tenemos preguntas de sayo maxwell para duo: te preguntaras el por q del "Maxwell" verdad??... jejejeje... pues resulta q falsifique un aca de matrimonio... ahora tu y yo estamos casados legalmente ^^' lo de los masajes no te preocupes ya averiguare donde vives y t dare cuantos quieras... alfin y al cabo... ahora eres mi esposo :D-  
  
duo: o.O ahh niña loca!!! auxilio!!! alejenme de ella!!......momento dijiste masajes? .......ehh!!! bienvenidad a los maxwell mujercita!!  
  
izumi: mas preguntas de sayo y ahora es para Quatre: no es q desee q t enojes... es solo q un ser humano tiene diferentes emociones y sentimientos... y me pregunto si se puede ser humano sin experimentar la furia... dime Quatre... se puede??-  
  
Quatre: T.T tratare de hacerlo por ti.....heero, golpeame haz lo que quieras conmigo!  
  
heero: ahh....sufrimiento!!....llamaste al correcto! *le da una bofetada a Quatre* eres un *beep* de la *beep* reacciona sucio enjendro de ¨*beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep* *le da un puño en el estomago* tu padre fue un bastardo de la *beep* tu madre *beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep*  
  
todos: O_Ô  
  
quatre: snif* T^T snif* HEERO!!! ERES!! ERES!! ERES UN!!! UN!! ERES UN tontico! ñ.ñ  
  
todos: _o_ *plop*  
  
quatre: espero que halla quedado satisfecha n_n señorita sayo  
  
izumi: siguiente pregunta de sayo para Wufei: gracias por responder y espero q sean muy felices con tu nueva esposa :D, pero... por q eres tan machista????-  
  
wufei: *revive* no soy machista! quien te dijo que lo soy, pequeña mujer que solo sirve para hacer los deberes del hogar! deberia darte tu merecido por levantar falsos testimonios!  
  
izumi: chicos controlen de nuevo a wufei -o-  
  
*entre todos lo vuelven a golpear*  
  
izumi: muejejeje D  
  
wufei: @o@  
  
izumi: la proxima regunta la hace sayo tambien y es para Trowa: por favor no me taches d pervertida... ya t dije q solo era un favor... en fin... me podrias dar pases para el circo a mi tb.?? y otra cosa... siempre me he preguntado cuanta gel necesitas para mantener tu peinado??...  
  
trowa: ¬_¬ mmm.... ^^ ok! 3 pases para el circu....y llega temprano....haremos show especial *.*.....y.............no hablemos de la baba de leon _-_  
  
duo: iack!.......  
  
izumi: ñ.n jeeee..........vamos con....  
  
dorothy: 5.....  
  
izumi: la siguiente.......  
  
dorothy: 4  
  
izumi: pre...  
  
dorothy: 3  
  
izumi: gunta....  
  
dorothy: 2  
  
izumi: que la hace......  
  
dorothy: 1.....  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
jeje........ mas bombas...que terrorista me eh puesto o,o..........despues de un largo tiempo me decidi seguir el fic.......aunque aun no lo termino todavia tengo muchas preguntas por contestar pero esta es la primera parte del capitulo 8....  
  
gracias a todos los que escribieron....los que faltaron estaran en la segunda parte, era para no hacerlo tan largo _-_  
  
sin mas que decir dejen reviews!! !! o escriban a mi mail si tienen algun comentario duda sugerencia, amenaza xDDD a izumifontier@hotmail.com  
  
byeX 


	9. capitulo 8 parte II

capitulo 8 parte twooo! (musica de terror) aunque seria como el capitulo 9 O.OU......  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM  
  
si, boooooooooooooom (xD) eso fue lo ultimo que se oyo despues de que el parque comenzara a derrumbarse. Era un total desastre y no se escuchaba sonido alguno luego de ese gran estruendo. bueno, si se escuchaba, solo una, la risa escandalosa de una mujer rubia que se hallaba detras de unos arboles algo alejada de esta escena....  
  
Dorothy: MUAJAJAJAJAJJA!!! WUAJAJAJAJAJA!! NYEHEHEHEHEHE!!! WIJIJIJIJIJ!!! MUOJOJOJOJOJO!!!  
  
izumi: -_-U pudes callarte??? -quitandose el polvo-  
  
Dorothy: EH??! _* QUE?? TU? PERO....QUE?? EHH?? TU QUE HACES AQUI??!!  
  
izumi: *-* sobrevivi!! .o ouch! mi cabezita........ TToTT DUELE!!!  
  
Dorothy: ¬¬** *eso pasa cuando las autoras del fic se meten en el, se vuelven inmortales* u_ú+  
  
izumi: _ y??????????  
  
dorothy: o_oU............¬¬ no leas mi mente!!!  
  
izumi: uy, sorry ._.  
  
relena: @o@ alguien anoto la matricula?.....  
  
dorothy: O_Ö ella tambien?...*pero que paso con la bomba??? ù_ú sera que no use la cantidad de explosivos adecuada?*  
  
izumi y relena: -buscando entre los escombros- heeroooooooooooooo!!! heerooooooooooooo!! donde estas???????   
  
dorothy: ohh, que mal, pero que paso aqui? dejenme ayudarlas señoritas ñ_ñ  
  
izumi: que amable ^^ (esta es la parte donde la autora se hace la loca y no sabe absolutamente nada o.oU) dorothy tu busca a Quatre y a trowa, relena buscara a wufei y a su hermano y yo buscare a heero y a duo *¬*   
  
dorothy: de inmediato señorita ñ_n+  
  
relena: yo quiero buscar a heero!! o_ó  
  
izumi: ¬¬ yo buscare a heero!  
  
relena: ¬o¬* dije que yo lo buscare!  
  
izumi: ¬o¬* no si yo lo encuentro antes!  
  
dorothy: encontre a heero!  
  
relena e izumi: =_=U  
  
heero: -en el suelo sobre los brazos de dorothy- traigan una ambulancia!! los paramedicos!!la fuerza aerea!! me mueroooooooo!! +o+  
  
izumi: noooooooooooooooooo heeroo!! nooo te mueraaaaaaaaaas!!! TToTT  
  
relena: respira profundo mi amor!!  
  
izumi: ¬¬ QUE?  
  
relena: eh, solo respira!! ya vendran por ti!! T.T  
  
heero: relena -agonizando- te queria decir que siempre...............siempre...  
  
Dorothy: -levantandose y tirandolo- ahhh! no seas dramatico! es solo una cortadita en el dedo....... -se va-  
  
heero: ¬¬ pero duele eh!!!!........  
  
voz: ayudaaaaaaa!!!  
  
izumi: esa voz...............esa voz es de.......................  
  
heero y relena: o.o  
  
izumi: es de alguien que necesita ayuda!!!  
  
heero y relena: _-_ *plop*  
  
heero: tonta! es la voz de trowa, como no reconocer esa voz de cirquero de segunda u_ú  
  
voz: heeroooooooo, wufeeeeeeei alguien que me saque de aqui!!!  
  
heero relena e izumi van al lugar de donde provenia la voz, y hay esta trowa debejo de un arbol casi casi aplastado (xD)  
  
trowa: ayudenme amigos!! me afixio! -_________________-  
  
relena: pobresito ó_o...este es otro acto de guerra y maldad que hay en el mundo, como pueden destruir un parquesito de estos tan lindo y tan fundamental para la gente de esta comunidad, la guerra solo lleva a la muerte y a nada mas, nada se obtiene de.......  
  
todos: ZzZzZzZ u.u   
  
trowa: eh...si si, muy lindas tus palabras pero YA SAQUENME DE AQUI!!!  
  
izumi: heero, tu eres el hombre, el machin! el unico! eh..tienes que sacar a trowa de ahi ¬.¬U  
  
heero: me duele el dedo!! que quieres que haga?! que el se saque solo! -se va- o_ó  
  
relena: heeroooooo! esperameee -corre detras de el-  
  
trowa: voy...............a..................morir.......   
  
izumi: TT~TT wuaaaaaaa!! -le comienza a tirar flores- fuiste tan bueno!  
  
trowa: -_-U..............¬¬* aun no me eh muerto!!!  
  
izumi: eh...... -.- entonces pasemos al plan b..........-agarra una pala y comienza a levantar el arbol-  
  
trowa: TToTT que momento tan sentimental!!! T^T  
  
-izumi con la ayuda de la pala, sus fuerzas, sus vitaminas y las chocozucaritas que se desayuno por la mañana logra sacar a trowa-  
  
izumi: o///O EJEM........  
  
trowa: eu? o.ô  
  
izumi: -señalando abajo- eh...creo que tu barril.....se..daño u///u  
  
trowa: ._.''...........................................................................................................-se aleja disimuladamente-  
  
dorothy: ENCONTRE A MILLIARDOOO  
  
izumi: _ por dioxx niña pareces radar.....  
  
dorothy: ¬¬+  
  
-y mas alla del destrozado parque....en una banquita-  
  
relena: ^^ te duele? -pinchando el brazo a heero-  
  
heero: no  
  
relena: y aqui? ^^  
  
heero: tampoco  
  
relena: y por aqui..  
  
heero: u///ú deja eso relena!  
  
relena: ^//^ jijiji  
  
voz: guerrero nataku, ayudame, dame las fuerzas que siempre me haz brindado en las batallas para salir de aqui...  
  
heero: o_Ó otra vez voces??  
  
relena: vamos a ver, o todavia te duele el dedito?  
  
heero: todavia me duele u.u pero..........vamos a ver para burlarnos DD  
  
wufei: nataku! siento tu poder quemar mi cuerpo!  
  
heero: de hecho se te estan quemando los pantalones   
  
wufei: O_O........o AHHHH!! APAGUENLO!!!  
  
-relena le hecha tierra-  
  
wufei: nunca pense que diria esto pero, gracias..  
  
relena: ^_^  
  
heero: ya levantate mendigo! o te vas a quedar ahi tiradote?  
  
wufei: no puedo idiota! tengo la pierna lastimada  
  
heero: y????  
  
wufei: duh! pues que la tengo fracturada y no me puedo levantar!!  
  
heero: y?????  
  
wufei: =_=* y.....................que?  
  
heero: yo no lo veo problema a eso! sabes cuantas veces me frecture una pierna o un brazo?  
  
wufei: no....y tampoco me importa ¬_¬  
  
heero: ¬¬****** entonces quedate ahi, GUSANO!  
  
wufei: no! espera heero!.............me quieres ayudar?  
  
-wufei y heero se quedan mirandose fijamente por unos segundos, tal como si fuera una escena yaoi y con florecitas a punto de besarse-  
  
heero: ja! no seas baboso! ¬¬ ahi te quedas!..... -se va-   
  
mientras tanto por ahi cerca....  
  
izumi: duo!!!! que bueno que no te paso nada! ^^  
  
duo: claro, soy duo! que esperabas? soy invencible!  
  
izumi: y milliardo? como se encuentra?  
  
dorothy: -ahogandolo con un pañuelo- EH?.... QUE? -le quita el pañuelo- EL ESTA MUY BIEN! inconciente...PERO BIEN!  
  
Duo: y donde esta heero?  
  
heero: -llegando- uyy...pero que no se te note que me quieres!  
  
Duo: ¬¬ no es por nada de eso, era para ver si por fin podiamos celebrar tu muerte!  
  
heero: ja! ni en tus mejores sueños  
  
izumi: ya la ambulancia viene, donde esta wufei y Quatre?  
  
heero: wufei esta un poco mas alla de los arbustos, y Quatre esta donde debe estar  
  
izumi: esperandome en un jacuzzi? o.o  
  
heero: ¬¬ no!.....................MUERTO!  
  
izumi: T.T AYY....me tiembra la carne de pensar en eso  
  
trowa: tenemos que encontrarlo!  
  
dorothy: por que?  
  
trowa: T~T por que no puedo vivir sin el!  
  
todos: _U -se alejan de trowa-  
  
duo: no...pues, si tenemos que encontrarlo  
  
dorothy: o_ô tambien te gusta?  
  
todos: _U -se alejan de duo-  
  
duo: -_-U noo, pero si me debe un buen de cosas que me dijo que me iva a regalar o_ó  
  
wiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuwiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuwiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu (se supone que es el sonido de una ambulancia ._.)  
  
conductor: pidieron ambulancia?   
  
dorothy: Duhh! claro idiota! que no vez los daños y la gente herida?  
  
conductor: entonces si es aqui? o.o  
  
dorothy: Ù_ú+ que...no oiste?  
  
Conductor: o.ô que cosa?  
  
dorothy: AHHHHHHHHH IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! -golpea al conductor-  
  
conductor: waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! -sale volando-  
  
dorothy: subanse todos.......yo manejo!  
  
trowa: pero y Quatre? -se le aguan los ojos-  
  
Dorothy: pues quedate buscandolo!  
  
-entre heero y duo ayudan a subir a milliardo y a wufei a la ambulancia, trowa se queda en el parque buscando a Quatre, mientras que todos se van en la ambulancia con Dorothy al volante-  
  
dorothy: -manejando como loca- por que no les paso nada??? por que tengo que estar actuando como imbecil frente a todos??? por que los estoy ayudando?? por que no se mueren de una buena vez??  
  
relena e izumi: _U que dices dorothy?  
  
dorothy: _ ah? pense en voz alta?  
  
relena e izumi: si ._.  
  
dorothy: olvidenlo... _U  
  
izumi: ok _U  
  
-un rato despues-  
  
HOSPITAL GENERAL NHAKO xD  
  
izumi: como estan doctor?  
  
doctor: el joven wufei se encuentra bien, solo se fracturo una pierna pero ya lo solucionamos, el paciente milliardo le pusimos un cuello ortopedico y algunas vendes para cubrir las heridas de la cabeza, el tambien esta bien, y el que si esta mucho mejor que nunca es el joven heero que no le paso absolutamente nada... no se por que pidio camilla y entrada de urgencia -_-  
  
heero: y mi dedo que?! mugre doctor!¬¬*  
  
relena: podemos pasar a verlos?  
  
doctor: si señorita  
  
en la habitacion..  
  
relena: hermanooooooo T~T  
  
izumi: como estan?  
  
wufei: bien, soy como el guerrero nataku, indestructible  
  
milliardo: perfecto, no fue nada.  
  
heero: claro que fue! y mucho, es un complot contra mi, no quieren que me vea la gente no mas por que soy el mas guapo y sexy, tienen envidia que sea el mas aclamado del show y por eso estan destruyendo todas las camaras! .  
  
milliardo: es ilogico =_=  
  
heero: tu callate! eres el principal sospechoso de todo esto, por que desde que entraste empezaron a suceder todos estos atentados hacia mi!  
  
izumi: no solo hacia ati heero, ademas mira que milliardo fue el mas afectado, como se va hacer daño el mismo?  
  
heero: eso es lo mas sospechoso _*  
  
milliardo: piensa lo que quieras ¬_¬  
  
heero: ¬¬*******  
  
izumi: si lo que te preocupa son las preguntas pues aqui las tengo  
  
todos: que?  
  
izumi: *-* todo por mi heero!  
  
relena: ¬¬  
  
heero: a mi no me importa esas preguntas, yo quiero es...mi publico!! mi fama! mis camaras! que la gente me vea! me admire!   
  
wufei: -__- despues de todo lo que nos ah pasado quieres aun seguir con esto?  
  
izumi: _ ehh...que tu no wufei?   
  
wufei: ¬¬* claro que no! tu programa es tan naco!....y desde que estoy en el no me ah traido nada bueno  
  
izumi: wufei....no me dejes T~T....mi show se fue por un caño, no me mandes a mi por el.. -trata de abrazar a wufei-  
  
wufei: . AH!! QUE?! ALEJATE!! -la comienza alejar con el pie enyesado-  
  
izumi: chicos TT.TT....por favor, respondan estas ultimas preguntas y ya no los molesto mas -ojos chibis-  
  
todos menos relena: ¬¬  
  
relena: ¡_¡ *snif........buaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! estan conmovedor!!  
  
izumi: ese era el punto  
  
milliardo: bueno, por mi no hay problema en contestar las preguntas, es mejor entretenerme que estar aqui aburrido  
  
duo: ¬_¬ pero si ati ni te preguntan nada  
  
milliardo: ¬_¬* como sea!  
  
izumi: ^^ entonces que?  
  
heero: consiguete una camara en menos de 5 minutos y hablamos u_ú   
  
izumi: *¬* como diga! - sale corriendo-  
  
mientras en el aun destrozado parquesito...  
  
trowa: Quatre!!! Quatre mi amor!!!!!!!!! donde estas?!!!!!!!!!   
  
Quatre: aqui estoy trowi!  
  
trowa: -volteando y con ojos chibis- Quatre!! -corre tras el y......-  
  
PACK!  
  
Trowa: =///= auch!  
  
-se da contra un arbol-  
  
trowa: Quatre? @///@......... -no ve a nadie- .......era un espejismo? TT//TT -cae desmayado-  
  
volviendo al hospital...  
  
señora: -filmando- vamos kevin, ya puedes caminar, muestrame como lo haces  
  
kevin: -cara de ñoño- ji ji ji, alla voy mami mamita jijiji!  
  
izumi: -mirando por todos lados- camara, camara, camara, CAMARA!  
  
kevin: sujetame mami bonita!! ji ji ji (X-B)-+---  
  
izumi: QUITATE! -golpea al niño y sale corriendo con la camara-  
  
kevin: a mamiiii (8-B)-+---- no puedo caminar!  
  
izumi: ya llegue!!  
  
relena: que bien señorita izumi consiguio camara ^^  
  
izumi: . me la prestaron  
  
dorothy: yo quiero filmar  
  
izumi: bueno! que no se diga mas, en posicion todos..  
  
todos: -con pose de modelos de calendario-  
  
izumi: =_= no esa pose  
  
dorothy: 3, 2, 1, ya!  
  
izumi: buenas noches, bienvenidos a su programa entrevistando con izumi frontier Asakura ishida lee minamoto beckham y proximamente de yui ^.~, hoy como ya han visto tenemos a los gundam boys y demas, que a pesar de los problemas seguimos transmitiendo las entrevistas para ustedes  
  
duo: -dirigiendose hacia heero- esa es la unica manera en la que no parece idiota   
  
heero: estoy deacuerdo   
  
izumi: sayo Maxwell hace horas atras nos hizo unas preguntas y aun tenemos mas de ella que ahora pregunta a heero lo siguiente: tu avisame cuando puedo comenzar a trabajar y yo llego okas??-  
  
heero: que? o_ô  
  
wufei: pues tal vez quiera ser tu empleada domestica o algo asi  
  
izumi: ya se te olvido? sayo se ofrece para ser tu ayudante en tus misiones locas  
  
heero: ahhhhhh....ok, mira sayo cuando termine este supuesto programa yo te llamo y hablamos para ver donde nos encontramos y para que me ayudes a planear la proxima mision (destruir la casa de izumi)  
  
izumi: bueno ahora sayo pregunta Izumi: primero q nada, felicidades por tu show, pero me mata de curiosidad saber como le haces para mantener a estos chicos por mas d 8 horas sin q se desesperen o maten a alguien... y mas aun... sin comida  
  
duo: cierto.... no entiendo por que heero no a matado a alguien? o_Ô  
  
heero: -buscandose en los bolsillos- mi ar-ma! donde esta mi arma?!  
  
wufei: eso lo explica todo -_-  
  
izumi: gracias sayo por el comentario ^^ pero ya vez que comieron, y ademas no creo que coman mucho por que con esos cuerpos estos chicos parecen desnutridos, den gracias que los alimente!  
  
heero, wufei, duo, milliardo: QUE!?.....MENDIGA VIEJA ¬¬*  
  
izumi: ñ_ñ jeje............eh...mejor leo la siguiente pregunta!  
  
wufei: eso! haste la tonta!  
  
heero: perdon, pero ella no se hace....ella ES  
  
izumi: =_=U la siguiente pregunta la hace kaily y es Para Heero: Solo estas alardeando lo de la subasta no es cierto...¬.¬ era demasiado bueno para ser verdad... por cierto... o.ô ke es lo que le envidias a Quatre?... a mi parecer tu eres mas bello que el... lo unico malo que tienes es la peste de Reelena @.@ y lo seco que eres... a mi me gusta mas Duo... XD es hermoso... por cierto que bueno que no te gusta... el es mio y no tuyo...¿cual es el secreto de Duo? O_O  
  
heero: ahhh la subasta o_oU....cierto, se me habia olvidado por completo... -_-* donde esta Quatre cuando mas se necesita? pero ya que va! si se fue lo puedo reemplazar, duo, estas en la subasta!   
  
duo: QUE!?  
  
heero: aunque se que no vales nada creo que me daran algo bueno por ti, creo que tambien me traeras sorpresas como paso con el afeminado, y escuchame bien kaily yo no envidio a nadie, por que en pocas palabras soy mejor que cualquiera de estos que estan aqui!  
  
duo: no-de-ja-re que me ven-das!  
  
heero: si no de-jas con-ta-re tu se-cre-to!  
  
duo: o_ó uh?!  
  
heero: y mira que kaily esta bien interesada en eso  
  
duo: esta bien, me quedare quieto  
  
izumi: .U esto cada vez se complica mas....pero...mejor vamos con otra pregunta de kaily Para Duo: Me encantas nene XD eres lo mejor de Gundam Wing... oye por cierto o.o tu eres Shinigami el Dios de la muerte por lo tanto soy tu princesa, XD que konomaikenai(chido)... quieres tener una aventura con tu princesa? ~.^  
  
duo: correcto! en vivo y en directo aqui esta shinigami el Dios de la muerte, y que considencia kaily precisamente estaba buscando una princesa para que me acompañara en mis noches de soledad u_u  
  
wufei: patetico! otra vez se esta haciendo la victima  
  
duo: envidioso ¬¬  
  
izumi: siguiente pregunta de kaily y esta vez le toco el turno a Wufei: XD Oye al principio me caias remal por feo, pero ya me estas simpatizando mas ^-^ un beso, saludos a tu nueva esposa ~.^  
  
wufei: ù_ú* feo?? ¬_¬ no se si estar halagado u ofendido  
  
relena: tomalo por el lado amable ^^  
  
wufei: gracias kaily ¬.¬  
  
izumi: *.* no es divino?.....haber, mas preguntas, para trowa, no esta, Quatre, tampoco esta....mmmm esta! haber kaily dice Para Reelena: Te hare barbacoa ¬¬  
  
heero: ._.U ah?  
  
izumi: ._.  
  
relena: ah! que bien barbacoa! me encanta la barbacoa, cuando me la haras para ir? ^^  
  
izumi: _-_ *plop*  
  
duo: oye! invitame no?! si le haras barbacoa a relena por que no para tu Dios tambien?  
  
izumi: =_=U.........siguiente pregunta! de kaily Para Miliardo: XD AY DIOS MIO QUE BELLEZA AH LLEGADO AL FORO... n_n eres relindo... o.o verdad que a ti te gusta Noin? =noin n_)))=  
  
milliardo: ^^ gracias kaily.......pero por que me dices que me gusta noin....solo....eh...solo somos amigos . .  
  
dorothy: aja! tan buenos amigos como hilde y duo  
  
duo: -.- que? ah? ¬¬ solo somos amigos!  
  
izumi: vamos con las demas preguntas y ahora pregunta satoshi himura kamiya.. este chico si que tiene un nombre corto, y bueno el le pregunta a duo: oye duo porque no me dises el momento enque heero descubrio tu secreto asi puedo viajar en el tiempo y impidir que lo sepa.  
  
duo: _ pues si te lo digo tu tambien sabrias mi secreto, pero fue un viernes 24 de mayo de este año cuando me estaba bañando en casa de heero o.oU  
  
todos: -mirando a heero y a duo- _U  
  
heero: o_o no paso nada!  
  
izumi: waaaaaaaaa xDD.....¬¬ mas vale, yo te quiero virgen para mi.. xDD wueno, siguiente pregunta de satoshi para wufei: no yo no te robe al gerrero nataku, elñ vino a tomar sake a mi casa y ya se fue asia el estudio se fue conversando con mi padre, solo espero que no se estrellen en italia como le pasa a mi padre a menudo ¬¬.  
  
wufei: que bue....un momento! o_o nataku va para el estudio? T.T pobresito no me va a encontrar y va a estar solo y desamparado, NATAKUUUUUUUUUUUUU ToT  
  
-wufei trata de irse y los demas lo sostienen-   
  
wufei: NATAKUU ToT  
  
heero: alguien golpeelo ¬¬  
  
izumi: preguuuuuunta para relena de satoshi: sabes ya se como podemos llegar a la paz, mira saltas a un barranco y te mueres y hay todos tendremos paz^^  
  
relena: T_T   
  
heero: ¬¬  
  
relena: esa es una muestra clara de violencia, con la muerte de unos no podemos ser felices otros, de esa manera nunca se llegara a la paz que tanto ansiamos todos *-*  
  
izumi: oYisteSSS Heero...   
  
heero: no entendi u_ú   
  
izumi: -_- mejor continuo leyendo mas preguntas de sathosi para sech: cuando te casas con noin?  
  
milliardo: -sudando frio- o//o no se de que hablas, ya lo eh dicho una y otra vez, solo somos amigos, muy buenos amigos ñ_ñU jeje  
  
heero: aqui se tiene que ser sincero!  
  
milliardo: ja! mira quien lo dice, eres el que mas secretos tiene ¬_¬  
  
dorothy: bueno ya callence! no voy a estar grabandolos todo el dia asi que terminemos si? ¬¬+  
  
izumi: ella lo dijo!....vamos con la siguiente pregunta de satoshi para la izumi: ^^ muy buen fic^^  
  
todos: what? o_O  
  
izumi: LA? la izumi? ¬¬ como que "la" izumi?.... -_-U  
  
mientras en el parque....  
  
Quatre: trowa! trowa! despierta!  
  
trowa: -abriendo lo ojos- =.=  
  
Quatre: te encuentras bien?  
  
trowa: Quatre ¡_¡  
  
-abrazo-  
  
trowa: yo estoy bien, y ati no te paso nada?   
  
Quatre: n_n no, mis guardias me protegieron -señalando a un monton de soldados muertos- (xD)  
  
trowa: me alegro -ojos chibis- creo que debemos ir con los demas  
  
Quatre: si n_n  
  
-trowa y Quatre se van cojidos de la mano mientras se escucha una hermosa cancion de fondo: "los telettubies en concierto"  
  
de nuevo en hospital-  
  
relena: ay muchas preguntas para Quatre y trowa no? ^^  
  
izumi: si, y hasta para los gundams, pero como no estan creo que despues sera...  
  
heero: si es que llegan *tan tan tan taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan*  
  
continuara....  
  
=_= mmmta se me acaba la imaginacion, mi cerebro esta reseco oxo....oooooooooook a peticion de satzuki nanahara ^^ esa Jue la segunda parte del capitulo 8.... luego luego vendra la otra -_- (me eh vuelto muy floja para escribir) gracias a todos por los reviews, aun no logro asimilar la cantidad de preguntas @o@ estoy en terapia intensiva. en la tercera parte del capitulo 8 respondere las demas preguntas, algunas no las eh contestado por "el inesperado cambio de escenario" pero luego las respondere ^^.   
  
Wueno ya saben dejen reviews, y alguna duda, opinion, comentario, amenaza o tomatazo a: izumifrontier@hotmail.com 


	10. capitulo 10?

capitulo 8 parte III.... (digamos que capitulo 10 xD)   
  
Quatre y trowa caminaban cerca del destrozado estudio para recoger los gundams de duo y wufei  
  
Quatre: hay esta shen long y dethsyte  
  
trowa: yo llevare a shen long tu lleva el de duo  
  
Quatre: a donde?  
  
trowa: deben estar en el hospital mas cercano, y el unico cercano de por aqui es el NHAKO  
  
Quatre: bien, entonces en marcha n_n  
  
-HOSPITAL NHAKO-  
  
doctor: eh disculpen pero tantos visitantes en una habitacion no esta permitido ademas ya pasaron el limite de visitas  
  
Dorothy: por favor! no se nos venga a hacer el profesional por que eso de el horario de visitas no mas es para los pacientes que estan "graves" y mirelos a ellos, estan perfectamente -agarrando a wufei del pie y agitandolo-  
  
wufei: AHHH OYE! YA SUELTAME! CREO QUE YA ENTENDIO @__________@  
  
Dorothy: es mas! estan tan bien, que no se por que todavia siguen aqui!  
  
milliardo y wufei: =_=U   
  
doctor: o_oU calmese señorita  
  
Dorothy: no! no me calmo, o se larga y nos deja en paz! o les da de alta y nos largamos ya mismo de aqui....y...y sin pagar!  
  
todos: U_  
  
Doctor: o_oU ya me voy......disculpe señorita -cierra la puerta-  
  
dorothy: u_ú  
  
doctor: -abre la puerta- señorita  
  
Dorothy: QUE?!  
  
Doctor: ._. eh...quiere algo...de tomar?!  
  
Dorothy: 4 cocas...y que esten bien frias  
  
duo: que sean 6!  
  
Doctor: ya mismo o_o -cierra la puerta-  
  
Dorothy: En que estabamos? ò_ô  
  
izumi: ._. eh..en las preguntas? ...si bueno la siguiente pregunta es para heero de kaitou-cha y dice: Heero: Sabes? Tienes razon, tienes tu propio "encanto" *-* Pero bueno, solo tengo una pregunta... Tu arma alguna ves estuvo cargada?_? (_ *se esconde* es que como siempre apuntabas a Reelena y decias "Voy a matarte".. O.o) Nyo, tu rules!!  
  
heero: quieres probar si esta cargada? nyehehehe D  
  
duo: -_-U pero si ya ni la tienes  
  
heero: -_-U...  
  
relena: no creo que huviera estado cargada, heero nunca me amenazaria con un arma cargada n_n  
  
heero: de hecho "Reli" si estuvo cargada, y todas las veces ._.  
  
relena: ¡_¡ uh..  
  
izumi: claro, claro, en una ciudad como estas tan peligrosa no se puede andar desarmado ñ_n  
  
Heero: . si....eso es  
  
relena: *-* jejeje  
  
heero: yo ruleoo o!  
  
izumi: ^^...ahora kaitou pregunta a Duo: En sherio? La voy a cuidar con mi vida! *Abraza la camisa negra* thanks!! cuidate musho ^^ me mandas un beso? por favor? ya nu te molesto mas ^^  
  
Duo: eso me recuerda....no tengo camisa y hace frio ¡_¡  
  
izumi: . si quieres calor solo llamame  
  
milliardo: suenas como en linea caliente Z_Z  
  
izumi: y tu como sabes que asi son? _  
  
milliardo: eh...uh...me han contado! .U  
  
Duo: silencio que voy a mandarle un beso a mi querida kaitou ¬¬  
  
-se pone en posicion da tres giros, salta y manda el beso-  
  
wufei: eso fue tan homosexual!  
  
duo: -_-*  
  
izumi: neel...se vio lindo *-* como siempre!.....la siguiente pregunta de kaitou va para Wufei: Wow! y me harias un descuento? Prometo ser la mejor estudiante con la espada! ^^ Con un profesor como tu ^^ Jamas podria fallar, un abrazo! ^-^  
  
wufei: encantado, son 10.000 dolares las clases   
  
izumi: _QUE?!  
  
milliardo: ja! y eso que pidio descuento, como seria si no se lo huviera pedido  
  
wufei: aprender con un maestro como yo, lo vale u.u  
  
izumi: abusivo!  
  
wufei: nahh.....a kaitou por ser una buena niña y por que me prometio ser la mejor estudiante, se lo doy gratis ^^.......¬¬ pero ya no pidan mas! que tampoco vivo de la generosidad!  
  
Relena: miren!! tengo una pregunta que es para mi!! ^^ jeje  
  
Dorothy: ¬_¬ felicitaciones...quiere que hagamos fiesta?  
  
Izumi: hey! mis preguntas! T.T devuelvemela! sin ellas no soy nadie! TToTT wuaa  
  
heero: sin ellas o con ellas sigues siendo una don nadie   
  
izumi: creo que esto se debio haber llamado "mil maneras de insultar a izumi" ¬¬  
  
Duo: lo hace con cariño, no mas mira como trataba a relena  
  
heero: que insinuas? ¬¬*  
  
Izumi: *-* que pronto se enamorara de mi, tendremos 5 hijos y viviremos en una casita afueras de la ciudad?  
  
Duo: ._. eh.....nu  
  
Relena: CALLENCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!  
  
todos: _  
  
Relena: ^^ jeje..... por favor?  
  
milliardo: habla mujer!  
  
relena: miren, kaitou me dice lo siguiente ^^ : Reelena: Uh... digamos que no eres uno de mis personajes favoritos (decias que eras pacsifista y apuntabas con un arma despues? T-T) Pero bueno... Espero que estes "bien"... uh.. y me cuidas a Heero ¬¬  
  
izumi: u_u ja! no lo hace tambien como yo!..........T__________T o si?  
  
dorothy: digamos que las dos son malas xP  
  
relena: soy pacifista kaitou T.T....lo soy! juro que lo soy!!!!!! -corre por toda la habitacion-  
  
izumi: milliardo peacecraff!  
  
milliardo: presente!  
  
izumi: de kaitou para Milliardo: ^O^ No eres uno de los personajes mas sexys que hay!!?? *O* Na Milliardo-Kun, espero que me dejes visitarte en el reino de Zanck!! ^-^ Me das un autografo? Te adoro ^_^  
  
heero, duo, wufei: QUE?!   
  
duo: -cruzandose de brazos y sentandose en la camilla de wufei- güero desabrido u_ú  
  
milliardo: -con cara angelical y estrellitas en el rostro- ^_^ crees que soy sexy?, valla solo habia escucho decir eso de noi........ehh...de.....cual era la pregunta?  
  
izumi: o_ô que si No eres uno de los personajes mas.....  
  
wufei: callate... que el si escucho solo se hace el tonto u_ú  
  
relena: yo creo que kaitou nos puede ir a visitar ^^ siii!! que valla!!  
  
milliardo: me dijo a mi!! .***  
  
relena: T--T  
  
milliardo: mmmm......donde te puedo escribir?....-ve la pierna enyesada de wufei... .....GENIAL!  
  
wufei: O_OU..............................¬¬** PERO QUE RAYOS HACES???!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
milliardo: -agarrando la pierna de wufei- tengo que darle un autografo a kaitou!! !!  
  
wufei: o!! PERO ES MI PIERNA IDIOTA!!!!!!  
  
milliardo: !! lo se!! pero no hay donde mas escribir!!!  
  
todos: .U  
  
5 minutos despues.......  
  
wufei: TT.TT  
  
duo: -leyendo la pierna de wufei- que dice??...pera Goitu can cafiñu milliopa piacedrajj?  
  
milliardo: u_ú dice "Para Kaitou, con cariño milliardo peacecraff" ToT buaaaa... wufei tiene la culpa por moverse tanto!!  
  
wufei: .!! es mi maldita pierna y yo hago lo que quiero!  
  
izumi: bueno...kaitou ya tiene su Autografo, cuando le quiten el yeso a wufei....nosotros te lo mandamos xDD  
  
heero: puaj! que asco __o  
  
izumi: la siguiente.....  
  
dorothy: esperen!.....que es ese ruido?  
  
todos: o.o?  
  
De repente se escucha una voz......"heero, duo estan aqui???!" "wufei responde!"  
  
izumi: es Quatre *o*  
  
heero: -abre la ventana- SI! Aqui estamos IDIOTOTA!!!  
  
Quatre y trowa se bajan de los gundams y entran al hospital  
  
Quatre: ToT chicos!!! los extrañe mucho!!  
  
wufei: TToTT trajiste a nataku!!  
  
Quatre: TToTT no, ese lo trajo trowa!!  
  
wufei: TToTT ok....  
  
heero: y zero? o_ó....POR QUE NO PENSARON EN TRAERME AL WING ZERO?  
  
Izumi: heero....tu no llevaste al wing zero al estudio -_-U  
  
heero: -_-U....eh...bueno...¡¡pero podian haber pasado a buscarlo a la casa no??! o_ó  
  
izumi: trowa, Quatre que bueno que esten aqui, les tengo unas preguntas  
  
Trowa: mientras no sean mas streaptease o_o  
  
duo: y bien que te gustan ¬¬  
  
izumi: jeje...no, la primera pregunta es para trowa de kaily y dice: Eres bello lindo y hermoso,no hay mas que decir ^.\\\  
  
trowa: o.o  
  
heero: xDDDDDDD.... ¬-¬ quedo pasmado, nunca en su vida le habian dicho algo asi  
  
trowa: ¬¬ no es eso, es solo que pense que era una pregunta....aunque me sorprende, y agradezco mucho por esas lindas palabras de kaily ^^  
  
izumi: ahh *-*.....no es lindo?  
  
duo, heero y wufei: NO!  
  
izumi: envidiosos ¬¬.....la siguiente pregunta de kaily es para Quatre y dice: Eres un mustio me caes mal güero desabrido   
  
Duo: nuu!!.....el güero desabrido es milliardo ¬¬  
  
Quatre: señorita izumi no se habra confundido de nombre? acaso ese comentario es hacia mi?   
  
Izumi: dejame leer....mmmm...SIP! aqui muy bien dice, QUATRE ERES UN MUSTIO ME CAE....  
  
Quatre: eh...si ._. gracias por aclararme....  
  
heero: el peliteñido quiere llorar? DD  
  
Quatre: ñ_ñ jeje.... no a todas las personas les puedo agradar, no hay nada que hacer   
  
izumi: lo mismo digo yo T~T....la siguiente pregunta para milliardo y Quatre y se las hace hikari mikimachi y dice: xD son teñidos?, digo, ahora con un bote de agua oxigenada todos pasan por rubios xD  
  
milliardo y Quatre: o_o  
  
milliardo: nu, yo si soy Güerito natural o_oU  
  
wufei: es como raro que tu pelo sea tan blanco o_Ô  
  
milliardo: -.- callate que yo no hablo de tu calvicie  
  
Quatre: ya les dije....es castaño y me hago los rayitos u_uU  
  
heero: xDDDDDDDDDDDDD wuajajajaja "Quatre's estilista"  
  
izumi: bueno, no tiene nada de malo teñirse el cabello......pero esa ya no importa, mejor leo otra pregunta y esta va para trowa y es de satoshi: trowa: chico porfabor vistete que seguro si sigues asi las chicas no bana aguantar y se abalansaran sobre ti enbusqueda de carne fresca.  
  
trowa: =///=  
  
izumi: mmm...eso me recuerda...*¬* lindas piernas!  
  
-trowa sale de la habitacion y llega con una bata de paciente  
  
izumi: lindas pompis *¬*  
  
trowa: o///o  
  
izumi: wuejejeje! la siguiente pregunta de satoshi es para Quatre: OYE QUATRE YA DEJA DE FINJIR, CUANDO PREGUNTE LO DE QUE FINJIAS EMPESASTE A SUDAR MUCHO PORQUE SERA ¬_¬  
  
Quatre: -sudando- no.....se...de que hablas...  
  
izumi: y yo tampoco xDDD por eso continuo leyendo mas preguntas de satoshi y esta es para heero: : ME PREGUNTABA QUE ARIAS SI UN ASESINO MAS PODEROSO QUE TU TE QUISIERA MATAR.  
  
heero: alguien mas poderoso que yo?, pero si no hay nadie mas fuerte que yo! si lo huviera seria yo mismo,y peliar conmigo mismo seria infinito, una batalla constante, pero, me gustaria experimentarlo   
  
izumi: miren no mas para quien es la siguiente pregunta de satoshi es para el gundam deathsait y dice: como te cae duo?  
  
Duo: o_oU  
  
-el sistema de deathsyte se ensiende por si solo y comienza a mover la cabeza-  
  
deathsyte: crei que nunca me preguntarian eso wiuuu wiuuuu wiuuuu (------sonido robotico xD)  
  
Duo: deathsyte *-* amigo! diles lo bueno que eh sido contigo  
  
deathsyte: weee!! buuu! estoy cansado de que todos los dias me llenes la cabina de humo con tanta mota.....ya güey! parale! mis circuitos ya estan en otro mundo!   
  
duo: o_o......U U.  
  
deathsyte: y esas salidas todas las noches a lugares extraños.........nahhh!...paga un taxi! no seas tacaño......  
  
izumi: o_o ehh...bueno, esas fueron las palabras del gundam de duo  
  
duo: ex-gundam! ya no lo quiero u_ú  
  
deathsyte: ahh...bueno...chido! ahora buscate quien te lleve a casa  
  
duo: o_o!! NO!! PERATE!! yo si te quiero ._.  
  
heero: lindo momento ¬.¬U ahora que sigue? duo y deathsyte en un jacuzzi?  
  
izumi: xDDDDDDD.......eso no esta en mis planes de una cita ideal con duo pero....no estaria nada mal *-*  
  
wufei: en un jacuzzi con deathsyte? o.ô  
  
izumi: ejem.....tiene algo de malo? ¬-¬*.....mejor continuo con mas preguntas u.u...la siguiente en preguntar es salome y la pregunta va para trowa: A quién quieres más: ¿a Catherine o Quatre?. Fundamenta tu respuesta.  
  
trowa: o_o...... -mira a Quatre-  
  
Quatre: (n_n)   
  
trowa: o_o -saca una foto de catherine-  
  
Quatre: ¬.¬*  
  
trowa: oxo!! a CATHERINE!  
  
Quatre: o.ó eh?  
  
izumi: por que?  
  
Trowa: ella ha sido como una hermana para mi, fue la primera en tenderme la mano, y ah estado alli cuando mas la eh necesitado ToT....wuaaaaaa!! catherine!! te quiero mutooo!!  
  
Quatre: u.ú y ami hace unos minutos atras me decias cosas lindas   
  
todos: ________________  
  
Trowa: pero Quatre no se queda atras..... ^_~  
  
Quatre: o^_^o  
  
todos: _____Uu  
  
heero: A-LE-JEN-LOS DE MII!!! -se pone detras de relena-  
  
izumi: homofobico ¬¬U.....la siguiente pregunta de salome tambien va para trowa y dice: ¿No has pensado que si fueras pareja de Quatre ya no tendrías que trabajar nunca más?   
  
trowa: creo que la vida de rico no es para mi....me siento bien con lo que hago.... ¬¬U aunque algunos no les guste...  
  
heero: WUAHAHAHAHA!!.....ejem...payaso ¬.¬U  
  
trowa: =_=U  
  
izumi: mas preguntas para trowa de salome ^^: Esta no es una pregunta, sólo una observación mía sobre ti: Te ves HERMOSO cuando sonries. Hazlo más seguido *u*   
  
trowa: conviviendo con gente como esta quien puede sonreir -_-  
  
-todos miran a Quatre-  
  
Quatre: n______n  
  
izumi: haz el intento....te lo dice una fan .  
  
trowa: nu puedo -o-  
  
izumi: ¬-¬* -saca un latigo-   
  
trowa: O_O...........-_-.............~.~.............n_____________________nUuU  
  
izumi: muahahahaha!....¬-¬ sabia que esto tenia que servir para algo  
  
relena: -relena comienza a tener fantasias pervertochas- *¬* me lo prestarias algun dia izu? ^o^  
  
izumi: .U si....claro, no problem, bueno sigo con lo mio, esta pregunta es para Quatre y la hace salome: - Si eres tan lindo y gentil con todos, ¿porque no le prestas un poco de TU ropa a Trowa, para que no se resfrie?   
  
Duo: por que la verdad no es tan lindo y gentil como todos piensan `.´ Quatre es un ser lleno de envidia y rencor, un lobito disfrazado de oveja...que en realida engaña a sus vic.....  
  
izumi: estas mirando mucha televison duo Z_Z  
  
Quatre: a tu pregunta salome, te digo que no tengo la suficiente ropa para prestarle a trowa, lo unico que me acompañan son unos jeans y mi playera, aparte del chaleco...no creo que cubra mucho .  
  
heero: aceptalo! tu feliz viendo a Trowa en pelota ¬o¬  
  
Quatre: ._. nu  
  
izumi: yo si *¬*  
  
milliardo: degenerada!! depravada!! morbosa!!!   
  
izumi: ¬o¬ oye!!.....u_ú mira quien lo dice, el que llama a las lineas calientes  
  
milliardo: o_ó!! que no lo hago!!  
  
izumi: tranquilo estamos en confianza ¬-¬.....despues practicaremos con mas calma milli ^.~...ahora PREGUNTAS!...kaitou chan pregunta a trowa: Bien! Para cuando es la funcion? solo quiero ir a verte!! *-* (Catherine no va a matarme verdad? T-T) Y no tomes encuenta si se rien de ti!! ¬-¬ aqui tienes una admiradora de tu cabello!   
  
trowa: -saca su mini agendita chafuza- funcion martes a las 07:00 pm......si vas para la especial....espera detras de la jaula de los leones ......y con catherine, todo bien...con ella estamos en confianza ^.~..... *-* verdad que mi cabello es genial?  
  
heero: jua!....dejame pensarlo!..........ehhh............NOP DD  
  
de un momento a otro alguien empuja la puerta y entra a la habitacion corriendo como loca....  
  
niña: ayudenme!! por favor!! me buscan para inyectarme!! y no me gustan las agujas!! ToT -se pone detras de Quatre-  
  
heero: disculpa, pero estamos grabando un programa exclusivo UoU.....y como que tantos en la habitacion, me opacan ¬¬U  
  
niña: o_o tu eres.....tu eres.....HEERO CHAN!! -se abalanza sobre el-  
  
izumi y relena: OoÓ AHHHHHHH!!! -se abalanzan sobre la chica-  
  
heero: .U  
  
-5 minutos despues-  
  
niña: -arreglandose el cabello y la bata- ejem....me llamo paulina ^^....-mirando a los chicos- *¬* mucho gusto! ~.^ *muack!*  
  
izumi: ¬¬* inche vieja aventada....  
  
duo: por que te querian inyectar?  
  
paulina: aveces.... veo cosas extrañas, una vez vi a barney frente a mi casa saltando la cuerdita, aun no entiendo como puede saltar con esa panza de chelero o.ô, pero lo mejor es cuando viajo atravez del tiempo y llego a los años 60's....lindos afros *-*  
  
todos: ________ -se alejan-  
  
wufei: segura que vienes de aqui? o te escapaste de un manicomio? Z_Z  
  
paulina: o.o de aqui! estaba en terapia intensiva ! habian muchos medicos! T-T todos....todos se veian tan pervertidos, me querian meter...  
  
todos: O_O  
  
paulina: la aguja ToT.....les dije que no me gustan las agujas? .  
  
izumi: nahh que va...  
  
toc toc   
  
paulina: ahh vienen por mi!! me van a llevar!! ayudenme!! -se esconde debajo de la camilla de milliardo-  
  
-relena abre la puerta-  
  
relena: hola doctor ^^  
  
doctor: aqui estan las cocas   
  
Dorothy: por fin! pense que se le habian olvidado ¬¬  
  
doctor: o_oU no como cree señorita.....espero que las disfruten ñ_ñ...me retiro  
  
-cierra la puerta-  
  
Quatre: es muy amable ^^  
  
-dorothy, relena, heero, duo, milliardo, wufei toman sus refrescos-  
  
izumi: T.T y yo que? y nosotros que? T^T teno sed!  
  
paulina: -saliendo debajo de la camilla- yo tambien quiero!  
  
relena: yo te invito izumi ^^..........ehh....lo siento paulina pero ya no me alcanza para ti ¬-¬  
  
paulina: ¬¬*  
  
izumi y relena: muajajajajajaja D   
  
Quatre: voy a traer algo para tomar n_n alguien quiere?  
  
trowa: si, me traes un panecito por favor ^^  
  
izumi: Quatre queridito, quiero un heladito ^^  
  
heero: ya que estas TAN amable....quiero un postre doble *¬*  
  
paulina: -abraza a Quatre- yo te quiero a ti!!  
  
izumi: suelta a Quatre-chan! ¬o¬  
  
paulina: o.ó** -lo suelta- ARPIA!  
  
izumi: trepadora! o.ó!  
  
paulina: envidiosa! o________ó  
  
Quatre: _U jeje... creo que ya me voy......  
  
Relena: esperame Quatre, yo te acompaño ^^  
  
Heero: ¬¬ y por que lo quieres acompañar?  
  
Relena: por que no creo que pueda con todo   
  
heero: que valla duo con el ¬¬  
  
duo: QUE? y yo por que?!   
  
heero: por que te lo estoy ordenando -heero agarra a duo y lo saca de la habitacion- Suerte amigo! y recuerda! que sea doble eh!!  
  
relena: bueno, si duo queria ir....n_n yo me quedo contigo! *se aferra del brazo de heero*  
  
heero: -///-  
  
izumi: Grrr...¬¬, oigan les voy a leer mas preguntas, esta la hace Mewthree y es para Heero: Porque no cambias de arma??, la nueva moda son las ametralladoras, Eres un Bobón, otra cosa cual es la mejor forma de matar a muchas personas, Fácil y rápido ó Lenta y dolorosamente?   
  
heero: por que de estas son mas facil de llevar, donde crees que guardaria un ametralladora?   
  
izumi: la pregunta es, podrias con ella? xD  
  
heero:¬¬ graciosa, PUES SI! pero prefiero de estas, cuando empiece a montar mi ejercito, comprare tanques *-*  
  
izumi: pero si wing zero es mas fuerte -o-  
  
heero: pero yo quiero mi tanquesito! !!  
  
paulina: yo creo que la mejor forma de matar.....  
  
izumi: ¬o¬ oshe! le preguntaron a hee-chan!  
  
paulina: ¬__________________¬* Y???????  
  
heero: no importa lo que ustedes digan -las avienta- pienso que eso depende de aquien quieras matar, por ejemplo a Quatre yo lo mataria lenta y dolorosamente, para que sufriera, y sienta el dolor cada segundo, D y a izumi la mataria rapido, por que es una lora y no para de hablar ¬_¬* creo que no me la aguantaria tanto tiempo  
  
izumi: ^o^ yo tambien te quiero hee-chan!  
  
heero: ______O_______ *plop*  
  
izumi: otra pregunta de mewthree y va para trowa: -_- Que te puedo decir?? ponte ropa das asco!  
  
trowa: O_Ó ya tengo!........que se me vea el trasero no quiere decir que este desnudo a un ¬.¬  
  
paulina: lindas pompis *-*  
  
izumi: T.T esa es mi palabra!!  
  
trowa: -///´- dejen de verme asi  
  
izumi xDD..muejeje...cof..eh esta otra pregunta de mewthree es para Wufei: No te cansas de hacer todo el día un berrinche de niño chiquito cada vez que una mujer te gana?  
  
wufei: yo no hago ningun berrinche o________ó.....quien crees que soy, ah? MUJER DIMINUTA!! -comienza hacer berrinche-  
  
todos: -lo agarran-   
  
Quatre: ya estamos aqui! ^^....un panecito para trowa  
  
trowa: gracias *¬*  
  
heero: pero que no se te note lo muerto de hambre ¬_¬Uu  
  
duo: un helado para izumi  
  
izumi: n.n thanks!   
  
duo: izumi...........ya sueltame la mano -_-''  
  
izumi: o///o..... ^//^ jeje...sorry -o-  
  
Quatre: un postre para heero  
  
heero: doble?  
  
Quatre: casi triple n_n  
  
heero: ^o^ uju!................. eh...ejem....gracias por lambon!! ¬¬  
  
paulina: oigan y este show de que trata?  
  
milliardo: nos estan entrevistando  
  
paulina: valla....pues no lo pense, por que, me parecio tan chafa grabando un programa en un hospital y con una camarita de video u_U  
  
izumi: ¬¬************ Agarrenme por que la mato!  
  
duo: pues si, tienes razon pau, es muy chafuzo pero.....aun que no lo creas ganamos muchas fans, y hace tiempo que no nos invitan a un programa desde que estuvimos en el show de cristina, algo es algo ^^  
  
izumi: asi se dice duo T~T.......o.o por cierto, hai una pregunta para tu de Mewthree y dice: No te cansas de todo el día estar con esa trenza??  
  
duo: si, pero seria mas incomodo tener el cabello suelto, te imaginas como estaria?  
  
heero: pues ve a la peluqueria de Quatre, alla te cortan el cabello y por ahi derecho te haces los rallitos  
  
Quatre: ¬_¬ yo no tengo peluqueria heero  
  
heero: pero al paso que vas ya estas para montar una D  
  
relena: me gustaria ver a duo con el cabello suelto n_n  
  
heero: ¬¬* y tu para que quieres ver a duo asi?  
  
relena: no mas digo .-.  
  
paulina: si si!! que duo-chan se suelte su cabeshito *o*  
  
-relena, paulina e izumi comienza a hacerle barra a duo para que lo haga-  
  
duo: -o- nuu quiero  
  
Dorothy: ¬¬* hazlo de una buena vez!!! -le hala la trenza-  
  
duo: Oo wuaaaaaaaaaaa..............¬o¬ calmate niña!!...ya me la suelto ._.  
  
-duo se desata la treza y comienza a agitar el cabello-  
  
todos: o.o   
  
-camara lenta-  
  
Dorothy: o_o................xDDDDDDDDDDDDDD wuajajajaajajja.....o lindos risos! xDDDDDDD  
  
izumi: *o* se ve hermosho!!  
  
paulina: tiene mejor cabello que yo TToTT  
  
heero: pareces una niña o____ô  
  
duo: callate -_________-* -se hace una cola (no trenza .)-  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
y este cuento se acabo(8).....aqui termina el....mmm...digamos capitulo 10, ¬.¬ aun no termino de responder todas las preguntas (izu vaga ¬o¬) pero ya en la proxima, tratare de terminar con todas XP (no crean en mis promesas DD nyehehe) gracias a todos por los reviews, y a las personas que lo siguen leyendo, gracias por seguir conmigo en las no aventuras de super izumi X3~~~+ . Ya saben, lo de siempre . dejen reviews *saca su latigo* si no les ira mal!! muahahaha!! D, alguna duda, comentario, sugerencia, amenaza, cita psicologica xD, charla, regalo o.ô (sii como no, esperare sentada xD), o cualquier otra payasada a: izumifrontier@hotmail.com 


	11. capitulo 11

capitulo 11   
  
*se oye un grillo*  
  
izumi: enserio te vez hermosho! *¬*  
  
duo: pues nunca se me ocurrio traer el cabello asi, o//o. me da pena  
  
heero: no se a-pene!  
  
duo: ¬_¬ doble sentido eh! pues no es gracioso   
  
heero: no lo dije para que te rieras! ni que fuera payaso u_û, ese es trabajo de trowa!  
  
Trowa: Y a mucha honra!   
  
izumi: Alguien ayudeme a callarlos a un tengo que leer las demas preguntas o.ó  
  
paulina: eso ni se dice ^o^, actuo de inmediato o.o -paulina se abalanza sobre los chicos haciendo que todos caigan-  
  
izumi: Bueno eso no era exacto lo que queria.... -_-U pero bueno, haber, esta pregunta es de mewthree y es para Quatre: Por que no te dejas de hacer el buenito y te muestras tal como sos?  
  
Quatre: este programa a veces me pone nervioso con tantas preguntas extrañas ñ_ñ.... . no se de que hablara ella, soy como soy, esta es mi personalidad, no finjo nada ñ_ñ -A Quatre se le sale una carcajada diabolica- O_OU....ejem..cof cof   
  
milliardo: que fue eso? o_oU, dio miedo!  
  
heero: no seas niña! ¬o¬  
  
paulina: hey las niñas no gritamos asi ¬o¬  
  
heero: lo se......gritan peor u_ú  
  
izumi: -_- gracias heero, la siguiente pregunta de Mewthree es para relena y dice: Muerete!!  
  
Duo: es algo tierna no?   
  
Dorothy: uyy relena ya debe tener hasta club  
  
relena: A que te refieres? u_ù club de amidradoras?  
  
Dorothy: no, un club anti-relena WUAHAHAHAHA!!! DDD  
  
Relena: TT.TT que hice mal....  
  
Dorothy: tu error es ser Tan pacifista, ¬.¬ relena...la guerra es hermosa, las batallas son vida *-*, y no sigo por que luego me emociono, pero lo que si te digo, es que la guerra acabara con este mundo...y...y...Y TODOS SEREMOS FELICES!! *o* -dorothy saca banderitas-  
  
Duo: muy tarde....-_- ya se emociono  
  
Trowa: pues no deberian complicarse tanto la vida, no piensen en la guerra y tampoco en como tratar de acabarla, solo vive tu vida a eso es a lo que hemos vivido  
  
Izumi: sabias palabras trowa-chan ^^  
  
Heero: en la escuela de payasos tambien enseñan eso?  
  
Trowa: ¬¬   
  
Relena: pero, no hemos venido todos a este mundo con un proposito? -se ve relena con una bandera atras- ....digo, dorothy vino para ser una guerrerista? ._.U Quatre vino con su bondad para ayudar a las personas, heero vino para....hem....asesinar muchas personas -_-U....y  
  
Wufei: e izumi vino para ser una gran mediocre  
  
Izumi: o_ó que?!...no soy mediocre tengo...ejem...tenia un besho programa con un alto raiting u.ú  
  
Paulina: si yo lo veia a veces....pero para reirme de tus ridiculos trajes xDD....Aquien se le ocurre ponerse una falda negra con botas amarillas y un sueter rosa?  
  
Izumi: ._.U ehh...sin comentarios, pasemos a otra pregunta de mewthree para Miliardo:no te pudre estar siempre con el mismo peinado?  
  
Milliardo: y que quieres que me haga? trensitas o que?  
  
Duo: que tienes en contra de las trenzas? ¬¬  
  
wufei: no te verias mal con dos colitas xDD  
  
Paulina: o un corte radical, no me imagino a mi milli calvo !!  
  
Relena: con los pelos parados n_n  
  
Milliardo: ¬¬ oigan! nunca dije que iva a cambiar!  
  
Izumi: bueno, tu lo haz dicho, la siguiente pregunta de mewthree es para....los 5 G- boys: Alguna vez se cambiaron de ropa ó se bañaron? T_T  
  
Relena: buena pregunta, siempre que veia a heero tenia la misma ropa ._.  
  
Heero: Bueno....no es facil estar batallando y tomarse tiempo para un baño  
  
Quatre: yo tengo 8 cambios igual a este n_n (--------eso sucede en la mayoria de las caricaturas, miras su closet y toda su ropa es igual a la que tiene puesta xD)  
  
Wufei: yo me bañaba cuando salia de mis entrenamientos, y solo tengo 2 cambios, mi traje de guerrero y mi traje chino  
  
Duo: digo lo mismo que heero  
  
trowa: en mis actos de payaso me mojaban de vez en cuando....eso cuenta como baño? o_o  
  
izumi: No lo se pero llego el turno de responder a Quatre, la pregunta es de kaitou y dice: *suspiro* *-* guardare ese abrazo, snif... pero veo que tienes mushas chicas en tu "libreta" v_v q' tedeseo lo mejor! Y eres el mejor tambien! ^_^ x cierto, ahora que no usas a Sandrock, me lo das? (Prometo cuidarlo ;)  
  
Quatre: n_n gracias kaitou, que linda eres, te mando otra abrazo mas grande, no te fijes en la libreta para mi cada chica es especial n.n, por eso como prueba de que para mi eres especial tambien te regalo a sandrock pero por favor cuidalo, necesita muchos cuidados, ademas que le gusta que le den todos los dias una sobadita a las 5 de la mañana n_n  
  
Paulina: ya que estas tan amable.....me darias tus calcetines? *-*  
  
Quatre: ._.U mis calcetines? para que?  
  
Paulina: es que yo tambien quiero algo personal tuyo pero me da verguenza pedirte los calzo.... -o-''  
  
Quatre: O_O ehh...si...mejor coge los calsetines!  
  
Paulina: wupi! ^o^  
  
Milliardo: si sigues gritando se daran cuenta que estas aqui y vendran por ti  
  
Izumi: ahh entonces dejala que grite  
  
Paulina: cierto, no quiero que me metan.......  
  
Todos: .  
  
Paulina: ;_; la aguja -comienza a sonar musica de terror-  
  
izumi: espantoso....una buena tortura para ti D Nyehehehe....ejem..por cierto .kaitou nos manda a decir a Todos: Cuidensee!! ta luegoo ^^   
  
relena: ^o^ chaito!!  
  
duo: muack! ^.~ cuidate preciosa  
  
izumi: quieres con todas -__________-  
  
milliardo: gracias por las preguntas kaitou chan y bye ^^  
  
izumi: Ahora es el turno de preguntar a Aome/san quien le pregunta a duo lo siguiente: Oye Duo.cula es tu secreto??.anda dime PLEASE! claro me lo puedes decir sin que nadie se de cuenta n_n pero.nada olvidalo..bueno espero que pronto rebeles y que me lo digas n_n bueno si no no importa pero ERES EL MEJOR  
  
-duo se pone morado y heero da un salto delante de el amenazando con decir su secreto-  
  
Heero: muahahaha, la verdad aome no es la gran cosa xD, es algo estupido pero vergonsoso....enserio te gustaria saberlo?  
  
Duo: callate!! ///  
  
Heero: muahahaha voy a contar ¬¬  
  
Duo: pero por queee?? TT.TT  
  
Heero: Por que me da la gana !!! ademas estoy aburrido ¬¬....ejem, bueno todo ocurrio un dia que llego duo a mi casa, como siempre con su confianza entro como pedro por su casa disque para quedarse, no tuve mas remedio que aceptarlo....  
  
Duo: remedio? me dejaste que dar con la condicion que yo hiciera todos los oficios de la casa y que encima de todo te lavara al wing zero   
  
Heero: como sea....crei que duo esta sacando la basura asi que entre al baño, y para mi sorpresa duo se esta bañando....  
  
Duo: ya callate!! !!  
  
Heero: pero mi atencion rapidamente se centro en una cosa....  
  
Todos: O__OuUu  
  
Heero: en el trasero de duo....  
  
Izumi: ToT nooooo!!! heero ya es del otro equipoooo!!!  
  
Heero: NOO! no lo que estan pensando, no me fije en su trasero por que estuviera bonito ni mucho menos....de hecho el mio esta mucho mejor, mas suave, mas firme....  
  
Relena: suave? lo tocaste?  
  
Heero: no pero a simple vista se veia rugoso.....  
  
izumi: Y el tuyo suave? o.o  
  
Heero: si el mio es mas......ahhh!! pero que digo! ya dejen a un lado lo del trasero * ese no es el punto, el punto es que en el trasero de duo, habia un enorme corazon que decia I love Ricky martin   
  
Todos: O_o  
  
Duo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Heero: si DDD  
  
Duo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Heero: si DD  
  
Duo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Heero: ¬¬** QUE SI MALDITA SEA!!!!!  
  
Duo: ._.U  
  
Izumi: ToT noooo ahora duo es del otro equipo!  
  
Quatre: oye y que tenemos de malo los del otro equipo?  
  
Izumi: o_O eh?  
  
Quatre: ehh quise decir....que tenemos que formar un equipo ._.  
  
Paulina: un equipo? de que?   
  
Quatre: ehhh...uh...un equipo anti-vidrios trasparentes de los baños para que no se vean los traseros humanos mientras nos estamos dando una ducha _uU  
  
Heero: ¬.¬U o wow....gran club....unico miembro: Quatre.. xD  
  
Izumi: bueno tengo mas preguntas la siguiente es para heero de takami megunata y dice: Tu amas a Reelena o a Duo?  
  
Heero: pero...que como, cuando, donde?  
  
Izumi: me ama ami o.o  
  
Heero: yo no dicho que me guste alguien! ami no me gusta nadie *  
  
Relena: -se acerca- tranquilizate hee-chan ^^  
  
Heero: -///- mmm...  
  
wufei: uyy si...no le gusta nadie ¬.¬  
  
izumi: mas preguntas de takami y esta es para duo y dice: Duo: Me encantas! eres muy lindo ^^, eres el mejor, te gustaria salir conmigo? di que si!!  
  
Duo: si claro, yo salgo con cualquier chica linda pero con tal que tu pagues la cuenta vamos a donde sea :D  
  
paulina: que abusivo o.o  
  
Duo: no es eso....es que estoy pobre  
  
Paulina: aun asi....que abusivo ¬.¬  
  
Izumi: la siguiente pregunta de takami es para Quatre: Tu tambien eres un amor, te adoro, eres muy cute!, pero que pasa con Dorothy?  
  
Quatre: dorothy....ehm...le caigo mal .-.  
  
Dorothy: SI! Eres tan bueno que te detesto ò_o no soporta que seas un niño tan gentil y amable!  
  
Quatre: pues ahi ta la respuesta ñ.nuU, gracias por los comentarios señorita takami y a ti Dorothy _U  
  
Izumi: otra pregunta de takami es para wufei: Wuffei, me encantan tus ojos!!, son tan lindos ^^!, me gustaria conocerte, crees que me enseñarias a conducir a un gindam?  
  
wufei: ojitos chinitos heredados de mi awuelito ~_~, verdad que son kawaii?!   
  
Izumi y paulina: SIE!! ^o^  
  
wufei: ahh quieres clases de manejo de gundams? son 5 dolares la hora o.o, y si quieres aprender a manejar la espada, tambien doy clases ^^  
  
izumi: valla ¬¬....es un milagro que no cobres por que te vean  
  
wufei: o.o uh...buena idea....¬¬ izumi dame 2 dolares!  
  
izumi: que? ._.  
  
wufei: damelos o no me veas mas!   
  
izumi: _-_ el colmo...  
  
duo: por favor....piensas que alguien va a pagar no mas por verte?  
  
wufei: duo....son 2 dolares ¬.¬  
  
duo: ! ou!  
  
izumi: continuare leyendo....mas preguntas de takami megunata y esta es para Reelena: Eres una tonta!, me caes pesimo, y ademas, entiende que heero ya no te quiere!  
  
Relena: T_T.................T.T.........ToT...TTOTT wuooooooo  
  
heero: relena...no llores...  
  
Relena: heero...lo mejor es que me valla de este programa u_ù  
  
Paulina: -gritando y mirando por todos lados- CUAL PROGRAMA?  
  
Izumi: _o_ *plop*  
  
Heero: no tienes por que hacerlo....  
  
relena: nadie me quiere.....ademas dijo.....que...ya no me querias...  
  
Heero: Yo nunca pude haber dicho eso  
  
Relena: acaso.....  
  
Heero: -interrumpiendo a relena- Yo nunca pude haber dicho eso por que yo nunca eh dicho que te quiero, asi que si nunca eh dicho que te quiero como voy a decir que ya no te quiero? n_n  
  
Todos menos relena: __-__ *plooooooooooooooooooop*  
  
Relena: oh...valla o.o, no lo habia pensado asi.... n_n ahora me siento mejor!  
  
Izumi: -__-Uu despues de esto ya nada es absurdo...creo que necesito una cita con el medico  
  
Wufei: o un Psiquiatra....  
  
Izumi: gracias -_-  
  
-de repente tocan la puerta-  
  
Paulina: O_O AY NOOOO!! MAMII!! DE SEGURO VIENEN POR MI!! -se mete debejo de las cobijas de Miliardo-  
  
Milliardo: __________Uu por que siempre conmigo!  
  
Paulina: shhh!!  
  
-dorothy abre la puerta-  
  
Dorothy: QUE QUIE......-Al abrir la puerta no ve a nadie, solo encuentra un pequeño sobre rosa-  
  
Heero: que es eso? ñem...de seguro debe una carta de una de mis admiradoras....-Heero trata de quitarle el sobre a dorothy-  
  
Dorothy: ¬o¬ hey hey hey!! yo lo vi primero! ^-^ que tal que sea dinero!  
  
Heero y wufei: ES MIO!!  
  
Dorothy: ¬_¬ y yo soy la madre teresa de calcuta....  
  
Izumi: pues no estas tan arrugada n_n  
  
Todos: __-__ *plop*  
  
izumi: que? o.o  
  
Dorothy voltea el sobre y ve unas pequeñas letras  
  
Dorothy: -leyendo- Para trowa con todo cariño....-al leer esto Tira el sobre- ahh olvidenlo....es para trowa ¬_¬  
  
heero y wufei: buhhh ¬¬  
  
Trowa: o///o para mi?  
  
Milliardo: si... y con muuuuuuucho cariño  
  
Trowa abre el sobre y comienza a leer...  
  
Trowa: ejem....Trowa ..no me importa que seas un payaso de circo, que se burlen de tu peinado(el cual es muy original),lo que importa es lo que esta adentro ...y pienso que eres muy culto (y guapo)y me gustaria que tuvieras un acita conmigo , si no tienes a otras chicas ,que creo que te deben alagar mas; por que yo no soy tan directa como las demas ,por que estoy muy apenada de que sepas de esta forma que te amo...atte Asuka.  
  
Dorothy: u_U buu es una ridicula carta de Amor...por que la gente no tira sobres con dinero por debajo de la puerta?  
  
relena: es muy romantico n_n  
  
Izumi: y que dices a todo esto trowa?  
  
Trowa se pone rojo y cae desmayado...  
  
heero: nunca le habian dicho tales cosas xD  
  
wufei: un momento....dorothy, estas segura que era para trowa  
  
Dorothy: ¬¬ que dices que no se leer?...si claramente vi que decia para trowa   
  
wufei: que loca esta la gente en estos dias....  
  
Izumi: nahh...trowa es muy guapo *¬* a cualquier chica le gustaria...  
  
duo: pero si ati te gusta cualquier cosa que tenga pies   
  
Izumi: no escuche eso ....la siguiente pregunta la hace silverwing y es para wufei...¿por que te dejaste engañar por heero?,;_; snif,snif,no tolero que te hayas casado, por ti deje a Van Fanel (de escaflowne)y ahora me sales con esto, por meiran que si no te divorcias yo misma te mato y es enserio...   
  
Wufei: ._. ehh...creeme silverwing, ni cuenta me di de cuando me case....un momento...estoy casado? -wufei tambien se desmaya-  
  
Duo: A mi ni me invitaron ¬¬, que malo wufei -le da patadas-  
  
izumi: ¬¬ bueno que ya se volvio costumbre desmayarse cuando hay preguntas romanticas?  
  
heero: si! eso es estupido! ¬¬  
  
Izumi: si, ¬¬ haber heero estas enamorado de relena?  
  
Heero: ehh uh..ahh -heero cae desmayado-   
  
Izumi: -________-uUu  
  
Dorothy: ¬¬ bueno que alguien mueva a esos tres imbeciles que estan en el suelo.....interrumpen la transmision u_ú  
  
Izumi: ._. Dorothy: tiene razon....pero MI heero no es imbecil! ¬¬*.....es..es...lindo, tierno, varonil....  
  
Dorothy: HEY! OYE!! HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! DEJA DE BABEAR!! SE SUPONE QUE HAY UN PROGRAMA QUE TIENES QUE PRESENTAR!!  
  
Relena: yo creo que ya entendio....no tienes que gritarle ñ_nUu  
  
Izumi: correcto!...la siguiente pregunta es de silverwing y es para duo y dice:..¿Donde consigo el libro de las mil una formas para se como duo?mi hermanita te idolatra y quiere ser como tu cuando sea grande  
  
-heero despierta-  
  
heero: el libro de duo? hablas de.....el Grinch? xDD wuajajaja  
  
duo: ¬¬ muy gracioso...pero no, ella habla de el libro de "las mil maneras de ser como el grandioso y fantastico duo" escrito y editado por MI y hecho en papel de baño ._.  
  
Paulina: AHHH!! YO QUIERO UNO!! donde lo puedo conseguir duo-chan? o.o  
  
Duo: bueno hace 15 dias que yo mismo lo vendia en algunos semaforos de la ciudad...  
  
relena: y ahora?  
  
Duo: ahora...pues ahora se acabo el papel de baño en mi casa....ya no hay mas ediciones u_u  
  
wufei: -_-Uu y...cuantas vendiste?  
  
Duo: eh...hum...1? ._. .....y creo que me la compro....IZUMI!  
  
izumi: .U que? _ como?   
  
heero: me lo imaginaba ¬_¬....que otro imbecil iva a comprar eso?  
  
izumi: ¬¬ IMBECIL??? ...hum.... es que traia fotos SEXYS de duo ,_,  
  
duo: uyy si, si que me veia bien verdad....  
  
izumi: creo que le enviare el libro a silverwing...pero eso si....yo me quedo con las fotos *¬*....ahh! y advierto que no tiene mil formas de ser como duo, tiene 15 por si mucho ._.  
  
Duo: ¬.¬ fue culpa del papel!  
  
izumi: si, si como sea, aqui hay mas preguntas de silverwing y esta es para Trowa:..quieres que te mandemos ropa? creeme que si podemos mandarte un guardaropa   
  
Trowa: me mandarias ropa silverwing? *-*.... pues te lo agradeceria mucho, esta bata no es muy comoda y la verdad si prefiero un cambio  
  
Heero: Quieres tu ropa ancha de colores y con colgantes?  
  
Trowa: ¬¬ no exactamente....preferiria algo que no llamara mucho la atencion  
  
Izumi: bueno eso depende del gusto de silverwing ñ_ñ  
  
Heero: insisto en la ropa con colgantes !  
  
Izumi: eh....si heero luego hablamos de eso...=_=Uu la siguiente pregunta de silverwing va dirigida a Quatre:... saludos y Quieres ser nuestro socio en A.T.Y.inc?   
  
Quatre: A.T.Y? ._.U  
  
Paulina: hem...Asociacion de Trowas en Yate? o.oU  
  
Heero: NO! eso significa..... ASOCIACION DE TRAVESTIS.......ehh....emmm...EN YATE!  
  
Milliardo: No creo que tenga que ver con algun yate -_-U  
  
Quatre: señorita silverwing cuando sepa que es A.T.Y.....le aviso, ok? .-.  
  
Izumi: creo que es lo mejor ...veamos la siguiente pregunta que hace silverwing es para Heero...¿Cuanto pides por El Guerrero nataku?,te pago lo que sea hasta con armar, ya que si no puedo tener a Wufei, por lo menos Tendre a su Gundam de recuerdo  
  
Heero: el guerrero nataku? ....ehem...-heero comienza a consultar con Izumi, relena y duo- ya vendi a nataku o todavia esta a la venta?...  
  
Wufei: ¬¬ MI! guerrero nataku lo tiene satoshi himura kamiya!!!! _________**  
  
Heero: ahhhh si! cierto xD, fue una buena venta $¬$  
  
Wufei: GUSANO INFELIZ RASTRERO!!!   
  
Izumi: bueno entonces el gundam 05 ya fue vendido  
  
Heero: si...lo siento silverwing -le quita un zapato a wufei- pero que tal esto por 10 dolares?  
  
Wufei: ¬`¬ ES M-I-O!!! -se lo quita-  
  
Izumi: hay mas preguntas de silverwing esta tambien es para wufei y dice: .-Hablo en serio Wufei sino te divorcias Te acabare con mi version del amakakeru ryu no Hirameki...y esto me dolera mas a mi que a ti...   
  
Wufei: o_OUu   
  
Heero: Wufei te consigo una acta de divorcio falsa por 600.000 dolares??..  
  
Wufei: Heero por que no mejor te callas ¬`¬ me tienes cansado con tus ventas de segunda!  
  
Heero: Pero la chica te va a matar!!!.....que tal una armadura antigu....  
  
Dorothy: YAA CALLATE!!  
  
Heero: ¬¬ pero quien te crees?  
  
Wufei: No se ni como me case....y menos se como divorciarme ._.  
  
Izumi: le quieres decir algo a Nataku?  
  
Wufei: si, guerrero nataku vuelve a miii T~T  
  
Izumi: ¬_¬U hablo de nataku tu esposa  
  
Wufei: o.o ah...eh..pues si me divorcio ella tambien me matara?  
  
Izumi: No lo se, pero leere otra pregunta de silverwing y esta va para milliardo: Oye no te cansas de la lela...ahem,ahem...digo Reelena...si yo tuviera una Hermana asi la regalaria al primero que pasara por mi casa...  
  
Milliardo: -Mirando a relena saltar por la habitacion- ._. heeeeem...uhh...no, Ademas relena y yo no vivimos juntos, asi que no me la tengo que aguatar n_n  
  
Relena: T.T aguantar?  
  
Milliardo: eh...uhh...digo..cuidar o.oU  
  
Izumi: otra pregunta que silverwing hace es para Duo: Duo me regalas tu trenza, nikky my imouto la quiere para su coleccion, al igual que tu Gundam crees que se pueda?  
  
Duo: MI trenza? -se toca el cabello- pero si es lo mas preciado que tengo despues de Sparky T.T  
  
Heero: yo te doy el gundam por..  
  
TODOS: CALLATE!  
  
Heero: ._.U  
  
Duo: y mi gundam tal vez pueda prestartelo...  
  
Heero: o Alquilarlo!  
  
todos: ¬¬  
  
Heero: ._.U  
  
Izumi: mas preguntas de silverwing y tambien mas para Heero: ya pensaste mi propuesta?  
  
Heero: de Darte a deathsyte? debes saber que ya esta vendido -_- pero que pensaste de la mia? -le vuelve a quitar el zapato a wufei- solo 10 dolares!   
  
Wufei: Damelo!   
  
izumi: heero silverwing te hace esta pregunta -le pasa un papel-   
  
Heero: Veamos que dice....-empieza a leer- oye y me podrias ayudar...a secuertrar a Wufei, tu solo dime cual es el precio...  
  
Relena: que dice heero?   
  
Heero: sola cosas...-mira a wufei- Nyeheheehehe claro que si silverwing DD  
  
Wufei: QUE?! ¬¬ que me miras???  
  
Izumi: Heero aveces me asusta -_- no lo comprendo  
  
Duo: no eres la unica  
  
Izumi: ahora silverwing pregunta a trowa: Trowa no tienes frio?...  
  
Trowa: hem...no, pero siento mi trasero frio =_=  
  
Paulina: creo que estas batas medicas ya me estan empezando a agradar  
  
Izumi: ¬¬ mmm....pervertida! deja de verle el trasero a trowa!!  
  
Paulina: _ pero si tu tambien lo estas haciendo!! _ no tienes nada que reclamarme!!  
  
Izumi: =_=* llamare al doctor para que te chuze!  
  
paulina: O_O......T~T.....T0T NOOOOOO!! -se esconde tras milliardo-  
  
Izumi: wejeje..¬-¬ la siguiente pregunta la hace mai valentine y es para heero: Tienes mucha razón mejor te doy 28 tanques o mas para que destruyas todo lo que quieras y gobiernes el mundo Muajajajajajaja GRAN IDEA!! jejeje..espero que lo pienses  
  
Heero: -se le iluminan los ojos- *-* tanques....destruccion...Gobernar....creo que estoy en el paraiso @¬@, Gracias mai....cuando llegaran mis regalitos? ¬-¬  
  
Quatre: No es de entrega inmediata ¬¬  
  
Izumi: xD, pasemos a mas preguntas esta es de kary-chan y es para Duo-chan: asi que aqui andabas? por eso no habias venido a dormir a la casa en tanto tiempo! ;_; yo y nustro minu-Duo preocupados por ti...  
  
Dijiste que nada mas ibas a visitar a Heero como cada noche y no volviste! esposo malo ¬¬...  
  
Paulina: tienes esposa e hijo? O.O  
  
Milliardo: no, aqui la pregunta es, visitas a heero todas las noches? o_O  
  
Heero: QUE?! NO!.... solo los fines de semana ¬.¬...  
  
Duo: no tengo la culpa de no haber llegado, _ de camino a casa izumi me intersecto y me trajo aqui a la fuerza!  
  
Izumi: pero si viniste por tu propia cuenta!....bueno casi... .U  
  
Quatre: acaso fui el unico que vine voluntariamente? o.o  
  
Izumi: n_n practicamente si, eres adorable *¬*....  
  
Wufei: limitate a leer ¬¬  
  
Izumi: la siguiente pregunta de kary-chan de nuevo es para duo y dice: Como cuantos fics yaoi opinas que han hecho de ti y Heero?  
  
Duo: No lo se, calculo entre unos 115 en español y unos 900 en todo el mundo o_oU  
  
Heero: humanos inferiores de mente sucia ¬¬  
  
Izumi: de nuevo kary-chan que tiene mas preguntas para duo: De cual shampoo quieres que te comprea ahora que vaya al supermercado querido?...  
  
Duo: pantene risos hidratados o.o  
  
Izumi: y para duo tambien hay mensajes de kary-chan: Y por ultimo nuestro pequeño mini-Duo te manda saludos *hola papi! ^-^*  
  
todos: ohhhh   
  
Duo: hi...hijo? -cae desmayado-  
  
izumi: y tambien dice: ya Deja de enseñar a Sparky ¬¬ ese solamente lo veo yo!  
  
Heero: si! brazo patetico!, Sparky patetico! duo patetico! patata patetica!!  
  
Relena: Patata patetica?  
  
Heero: solo quise decirlo....-_-  
  
Izumi: ahora llego el turno de que pregunte Emi tachibana y esta pregunta va para wufei: por que es un gran machista y que deberia dejar esas ideas tontas   
  
Wufei: ._. que? eso es una pregunta o solo me lo estas diciendo?...¬¬ no soy machista!! en ves de estar diciendo eso deberias estar en tu casa lavando la ropa a tu novio, marido o padre! por que ese es el trabajo de las mujeres! servirle al hombre! en ves de estar calugniandome con que soy machista POR QUE NO LO SOY!!  
  
Relena, Dorothy, Pau e izumi: ¬_______¬Uu  
  
Heero: asi se habla *______________*  
  
Izumi: la siguiente pregunta de Emi tachibana es para Quatre: por que eres tan bondadoso me encanta tu personalidad me agradas mucho y te gusta estudiar   
  
Quatre: son los valores que me han enseñado desde pequeño, cosas de familia, gracias por tu pregunta Emi n_n  
  
Izumi: por que no hacemos un pequeño descanso?  
  
Relena: si, creo que eso estaria bien  
  
Dorothy: vamos a la cafeteria?  
  
Heero: ok  
  
****************************************  
  
Asi concluyo el capitulo 11, Gracias a Todas las personas que mandaron sus preguntas y dieron su opinion acerca del fic, Aun falta por responder algunas preguntas de Emi tachibana, Suna, Terry maxwell, Darkangel, Merle-chan, Sakutomo, Hybrid, Mai valentine, Mewtrew, silverwing, Takami, saludos a todos ellos y tambien a Kaitou, Yukino, Asuka ishida, Pau, a Diablort que por algun momento le dio por leer el fic xD, y a mi sis Anna Niwa que tambien mantiene pendiente n_n. Tambien a las demas personas que me han escrito (ahora no tengo sus nombres a la mano) muchos saludos. 


	12. capitulo 12

Capitulo 12  
  
holaZ bienvenidos otra ves a horrofic-landia el lugar donde todo puede pasar....no habia caido en cuenta pero el fic hace rato que cumplio mas de un año O.OU y apenas esta por el capitulo 12 xD algo asi como un capitulo por mes o_O, feliz aniversario atrasado ficxi ToT -izumi abraza su computadora (que? -_- ni modo que abrace el fic por que no puedo)-   
  
******************************************************  
  
Quede totalmente lleno -dice trowa entrando a la habitacion del hospital-  
  
Paulina: Gracias por la invitacion Quatre -se le tira encima-  
  
Izumi: -Quitandola- Lo mismo digo Quatre n___n  
  
Quatre: no es nada n_n con mucho gusto!  
  
Wufei: me trajeron algo?  
  
Izumi: si, te traje preguntas D quieres oirlas?  
  
Wufei: no ¬¬  
  
Izumi: Pues tendras que oirla! por que hay una para ti y ademas se nos acaba el tiempo, tenemos poco casset para el resto de la entrevista  
  
Wufei: esta bien...pero habla rapido ¬¬  
  
Izumi: Ok, aqui va, es de Emi tachibana y dice: felicidades por tu matrimonio aunque la verdad yo me esperaba que te quedaras con Sally te tengo dos preguntas ¿porque eres un gran machista y crees que las mujeres son debiles? ¿di la verdad te gusta Sally? se honesto   
  
Wufei: =_= otra ves con eso Emi....NO SOY MACHISTA!! o.ó y Sally pues...somos amigos es una chica que me agrada mucho, y si me llego a gustar pero ya no, es algo grande para mi  
  
Paulina: es algo asi como estar enamorado de una maestra...  
  
Wufei: aja ._.  
  
Izumi: bueno la siguiente pregunta que hace Emi es para Quatre y dice: bueno la verdad ¿cuantas hermanas tienes Quatre? ¿aqui entre nos amas a Dorothy dilo?  
  
Quatre: Tengo 1 hermana o.o, y dorothy.....dorothy..ehh... -la mira-  
  
Dorothy: QUE?!!  
  
Quatre: ._. ehh, Dorothy es una chica un tanto dificil de tratar...  
  
Dorothy: QUE?? HABLAS DE MI?? o_ó  
  
Quatre: ._.U  
  
Izumi: mas preguntas de Emi y esta es para Trowa: ¿donde tienes a catherin quiero saber? ¿enrealidad catherin es tu hermana o solo la hces pasar por tu hermana a mi se me hace que no?  
  
Trowa: catherine esta en el circo...ya que estoy aqui esta tomando mi turno de acrobata, y claro que no es mi hermana es solo de cariño n_n  
  
Milliardo: A todo esto donde esta Heero?  
  
Duo: se quedo en el baño...comio de mas, eso le pasa por comerse mi pastelito esponjoso ¬¬  
  
Izumi: duo esta pregunta que nos hace Emi es para ti y dice asi: hola primero que na da me agrada mucho tu forma de ser y mis amigas me han dicho que me parezco a ti (aunque la verdad en un test me salio que soy Relena, pero me cae bien Duo) bueno Duo quisiera saber a que se debe tu nombre como Dios de la muerte y tu tambien (furiosa) YA DI SI AMAS A HILDE QUE TE CUESTA DECIR SI O NO DILO   
  
Duo: te pareces a mi? apoco pueden a ver dos personas tan sexy, encantadora, bella y sublime....?  
  
Heero: -llegando- hablan de mi....?  
  
Dorothy: estas azul...  
  
Relena: Heero tiene indigestion  
  
Heero: =_= Relena...otra ves quiero ir al...-sale corriendo-  
  
Relena: HEEROOO! -corre tras el-  
  
Duo: creo que me quede en algo....a la pregunta de Emi pues....que puedo decir me gustan todas las chicas del planeta...*~*  
  
Izumi: enserio? *.*  
  
Duo: Claro menos tu!  
  
Izumi: -_-*mmm.... la siguiente pregunta de Emi es para trowa y dice: como hicistes para aprender todas esas piruesta y acrobacias sin crebarte los huesos   
  
Trowa: eso es lo que tu no sabes .-. la verdad cuando apenas empezaba a placticar todos mis actos me rompi 3 costillas, me torci el tobillo, me fractura el brazo y por nada casi.....  
  
Izumi: o_Òsi, si... creo que ya entendimos todos, mejor pasemos a la siguien pregunta de Emi tachibana que es para Heero: eres el mejor piloto gundam, eres guapao. lindo, una buena persona y lo mas importante eres el mejor, pero quisiera saber 2 cosas primero que se siente saber que Relena es la unica que puede dominarte y tener a Duo como tu mejor amigo y segundo (furiosa) YA DI DE UNA MALDITA VEZ LO QUE SIENTES POR RELENA y pobre de ti si no lo dices por qu7e si no vas a cones mi lado malvado y creeme tenme miedo Heero (risa macabra y diabolica)  
  
Dorothy: hem...dejame decirte que Heero no esta..  
  
Heero: =_= regrese...que hay para mi?  
  
Izumi: esto -le pasa la hoja-   
  
Heero: -lee y arruga la hoja- dices que relena me domina? relena es solo una compañia que aveces me aconseja, aunque nunca la escucho u_û y antes soy YO el que la domino a ella, si eso es, wuahahahaha!, wiah~~cof cof =_= ay mi estomago!  
  
Relena: ya ya tranquilo n_n  
  
Heero: y duo? que tiene que ver el patata patetica en todo esto? no se siente nada ser amigo de Duo! es un perdedor! ¬¬, y....y...lo que siento por relena es.....ES ALGO QUE NADIE SABRA WUAHAHAHAHA! wiaha~~cof cof -_- Ou! me duele...  
  
trowa: hay un dicho que dice "el que calla otorga"  
  
Heero: _* tu callate krosty!  
  
Izumi: Ahora Emi tachibana hace una pregunta para Relena: primero que nada Sorry si me pase con los alagos para Heero pero es que me encanta y aqui entre nos tu y el hacen una excelente pareja, de los personajes de mujeres tu eres mi favoito y me gusta tu manera de ser, bueno quisiera saber si me invitaran a la boda deseo ir y espero que seamos amigas eres la mejor y quien diga lo contrario no le hagas caso es pura envidia ¿que se siente saber que la persona que mas amas te quiere matar?   
  
Relena: Emi me preocupa mas la vida de Heero que la mia...  
  
Heero: no deberias decir eso....tu vida es mas importante, yo no valgo nada  
  
Relena: no heero, tu vida es mas importante!  
  
Heero: la tuya lo es!  
  
Relena: no, la tuya!!  
  
Heero: ok, esta bien! la mia..  
  
Relena: -_-U...bueno como decia, cuando vi a heero apuntandome por primera ves, senti temor, pero luego al ver la valentia y el caracter de el, ya nada me importo, me pudo haber apuntado con el arma mil veces y no sentiria nada, es mas si heero halara del gatillo yo seria feliz de morir en sus brazos *--*.......n_n y claro que seremos amigas! estaras en primera fila en nuestra boda! *o*  
  
Heero: Que? o.oU  
  
Izumi: ahora es el turno de preguntar a Merle-chan y va dirigida para Quatre: *_* esperaré...  
  
Quatre: n_n que linda, saludos para ti Merle -de nuevo se le sale la carcajada diabolica- WUAHIAHIAHIAUUU!  
  
Todos: o_Ô  
  
Quatre: .U sorry  
  
Izumi: xD de nuevo merle y esta ves es para Zechs: U.U pero... si quatre no quiere... saldrías conmigo?  
  
Milliardo: o.o....mmmm, bueno, si como no n_ñ... ¬.¬ no tengo nada que hacer el martes, te parece bien?  
  
Izumi: tambien hay pregunta para trowa y merle-chan le dice: Trowa *~* Hola mi amor!... es decir, gracias por los besos apasionados y... te irías a mi casa a trabajar de mi cantinero privado? yo te compraría gel! y si ni Zechs ni Quatre quieren... Te casas conmigo?  
  
Trowa: o////o  
  
Milliardo: y se supone que quiere salir conmigo?  
  
wufei: eso quiere decir que si trowa acepta entonces merle seria su novia y tu estarias saliendo con la novia de trowa x.X  
  
Trowa: entonces si sale con milliardo y es mi novia me estaria engañando...  
  
Milliardo: si...y yo no sabria que tiene novio y saldria con ella...  
  
Trowa y milliardo: mejor no _!  
  
wufei: xD wuahahahha!  
  
Izumi: o.oUu la siguiente pregunta de Merle es para Duo: o.O Yo? querer con todos? no es cierto... no me gusta dekim XD... además... si Heero no fuera tan malo hey que yo ^_~ no le daba ni un respiro al sexy chico y... si tus fans no me quisieran matar pues *_* te pediría que salieras conmigo y wufei pues... ya se va a casar tatatatan tarantatan... yo quiero ir a la boda!  
  
Duo: pero tienes que aceptar que yo soy el mejor _  
  
Heero: que dices Merle? que tengo yo?! ¬¬  
  
Wufei: boda? -se desmaya-  
  
Dorothy: retirenlo!  
  
Izumi: mas de Merle y esta pregunta es para Heero:... T_T yo... te casas conmigo en caso de que ni Quatre ni Zechs ni Trowa quieran?? o... o.O te casarás con la señorita Izumi ^o^ BODA! ME INVITAN!  
  
Trowa: bueno y que tal que yo huviera aceptado ser su novio? me engañaria a mi con milliardo mientras tambien le pide matrimonio a heero?  
  
Izumi: pero Heero me aceptara a mi... o.o tendremos bodaaaaaa!! *o* -izumi pone ojos chibis y comienza a bailar-  
  
todos: o_ôU  
  
duo: -le hace sancadilla a izumi-   
  
Izumi: waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!! X____________________x *ploooooooP*  
  
Duo: Oops! .  
  
Izumi: =_= es...estoy bien, ehem...la siguiente pregunta de Merle-chan es Para Reelela: es decir Reelena n_n': Mira "Querida amiga" *nótese la ironía* quisiera invitarte a mi cuartel de la operación despeguen el chicle, para que nos expongas tus "maravillosas pláticas de paz", es que ya me reforme, soy una santa (alguien lo creyó?) y si vas prometo que después de que acabaes tu "conferencia" y después de que terminemos contigo, es decir de que hablemos contigo, "organizaré tu boda rosa con Heero" te odio, es decir, cuídate de los perros y de las rata, nos veremos! muajajajaja  
  
Relena: *-* Claro amiga! despues de la charla podriamos ir a comer todos no? n_n y...y...hacer pijamadas y pintarnos las uñas *o* es...tan emocionante! me alegra que te hayas reformada ^_^  
  
Paulina: sho tambien quiero ir!! *o*  
  
Izumi: -_-Uu...de nuevo Merle y ahora se dirige a Dorothy: *_* escuela de terroristas? yo quiero ser la primera en tu lista! por favor dí que si y... Mata a Reelela! n_n recuerda, la guerra es lo mejor!  
  
Dorothy: *_* seee la guerra es lo mejor @¬@ wee~~ unete y todos los viernes destruimos un lugar diferente, y lo de matar a relena....no solo a ella si no a todos los detestables pilotos....NADIE PUEDE QUEDAR VIVO!! NADIE!! WUAHAHAHAHA!!! @¬@ -Dorothy se tira el piso y comienza a revolcarse-  
  
Todos: O__OU  
  
Izumi: Hacia ellaaaaaaaa!!  
  
-entre todos agarran a Dorothy y le ponen camisa de fuerza-  
  
Dorothy: @¬@ Grrrr...  
  
Trowa: y ahora quien va a grabar?  
  
Quatre: yo lo puedo hacer por mi no hay problema n_n -Quatre coge la camara- pueden continuar....  
  
Izumi: Gracias Quatre, esta pregunta va para wufei y es de Merle-chan: Me harías un favor? mata a Reelela... ¬¬ los chicles deben morir! muajajajaa  
  
Wufei: -despertando (aqui todo el mundo despierta y se desmayada como si nada xD)- Cuanto me darias por hacer eso? .  
  
Heero: Ni te atrevas ¬¬  
  
Wufei: y por que no? tu haces eso todo el tiempo? ¬¬  
  
Heero: pero soy yo! y yo soy el unico que puede amenazar, maltrartar e intentar asesinar a relena _!  
  
Relena: *______* heero...  
  
Izumi: ejem...ya relena calmate...y alejate un pokito de mi Heero ¬.¬, tengo otras preguntas pero estas son de Suna y va para Heero: ¿Por qué nunca le has dicho a Relena que la quieres? porque papito se nota que babeas por ella.   
  
Heero: ehem.....tengo que ir al baño -sale corriendo-  
  
Relena: ._. hee...  
  
Izumi: espera relena, aqui hay una pregunta para ti asi que no vallas ahora tras Heero! es de suna y dice: Relena, yo soy Fan #1 de ti!!, y todos los que te insultan solo tienen envidia de ti, además, porque estas con Heero??, el no merece a alguien como tu, En verdad un consejo amiga: Deja a Heero que no vale la pena ese muerto de hambre, Tu mereces a alguien mejor. For Example: Tu harías un pareja muy bonita con Quatre, Una pareja interesante con Trowa, Y una pareja muy alegre con Dúo. Pero con Heero...m... fíjate en otro, porque esa "estatua" no vale la pena.  
  
Relena: u_ù pero en el corazon no se manda  
  
Duo: Suna tiene razon Heero no vale la pena, deberias fijarte en alguien mas.... -le pone una mano en el hombro a relena-  
  
Relena: Tu crees?...  
  
Duo: si...  
  
Heero: -entrando- Pero....que es esto??! o_ó   
  
Duo: que?  
  
Heero: tu....pe....que...QUE ESTAS HACIENDO? ¬¬* alejate tu asquerosa mano de Relena  
  
Duo: mmm...cual? esta? -Señalando su mano- mmmm...pues no quiero! -Duo abraza a relena-  
  
Relana: ._.  
  
Heero: Ò_Ó*** QUE NO OISTE?  
  
Duo: u.u no..  
  
Heero: MALDITOOOOOO! -golpea duo en la cara-  
  
Izumi: pero que estas haciendo Heero?!!! tranquilizate!  
  
Duo: -el el suelo tocandose la mejilla- por que hiciste eso?!!!!!! que no ves que esta bromeando?! que te pasa?  
  
Relena: -reteniendo a heero- por que lo hiciste?  
  
Heero: Yo no bromeo!   
  
Paulina: uyy traingale un tranquilizante al chico...  
  
Heero: ¬¬  
  
Paulina: -_- como que el ambiente esta un poco tenso...  
  
Izumi: no entiendo lo que acaba de pasar esto se esta poniendo raro ._.u  
  
Paulina: a ver dejame ver tu mejilla duo...creo que debes ir al hospital...  
  
Trowa: paulina estamos en el hospital! _-_  
  
Paulina: o.oU  
  
Quatre: es mejor que te vallas por un rato Duo, mientras las cosas se calman  
  
Wufei: nahh ya sabes que a heero se le pasa eso en unos minutos...  
  
Duo: ahora regreso...ire a ver si todavia tengo mis huesos enteros ¬¬  
  
Heero: u_ú  
  
Dorothy: oigan eso fue interesante....podrian repetir la parte del golpe? @¬@ y podrian haber cuchilllos y armas en la escena?  
  
Milliardo: . creo que la deberian lllevar al medico a ella tambien  
  
Izumi: bueno yo tengo una pregunta para mi heerito u.u....es de Terry maxwell y espero que la conteste y dice: ¿Donde demonios guarda su pistola en ese spandex negro...? y ¿Carga con billetera o trae una tarjeta de credito?  
  
Wufei: uuy ella tiene razon, por donde te la metias??! o_O   
  
Heero: Me la metia? ¬¬ di mejor me la guardaba que no se oye tan feo, pues la traia siempre me tida en mi camisilla o por que crees que siempre la traia por dentro del spandex? y no, no cargo billetera ni tarjeta, yo simplemente robo  
  
Izumi: la siguiente pregunta de Terry es para Relena: A mi "querida amiga la GÛina (Alias Relela)" Que deje en paz a Hee-chan...   
  
Relena: u_ù -relena disponia a marcharse-  
  
Heero: oye para donde vas? que piensas verte con duo o que?! no tu te quedas aqui!  
  
Izumi: en ves de estar regañando a relena responde esta pregunta de satzuki nanahara: :¿Por qué tomaste de a Quatre, no es que me caiga bien, que te hizo el para q lo remataras?  
  
Heero: que no es obvio? el niño consentido me robaba camara!  
  
Wufei: pero ahora miralo, ahora que es el el que esta grabando ya n opaca a nadie...  
  
Quatre: n_n me alegra que todos esten conformes  
  
Heero: ¬¬ quien pidio tu opinion?   
  
Izumi: otra tierna pregunta para relena y la hace Sakutomo y dice: Oye maldita estupida, porke no te mueres de una buena ves y dejas en paz a mi lindo heero! si kieres te hago el favor de dejar de existir! soy buena para matar a las personas! dime como kieres tu muerte! rapida! sin dolor o prefieres todo lo contrario lenta y si anestecia! ¬¬*?   
  
-al escuchar eso relena sale corriendo de la habitacion-  
  
Heero: RELENA ESPERA A DONDE VAS?!! -sale detras de relena-  
  
Izumi, Milliardo, Wufei, Quatre, trowa, paulina y la ahora desquiciada Dorothy: o.ouU  
  
-minuto de silencio-  
  
Dorothy: PERO QUE DEMONIOS FUE TODO ESO???????? *¬* por fin hay accion en este programa!! *o*  
  
Wufei: no lo se pero estuvo interesante xD, ya parece telenovela o.o  
  
Izumi, pau, dorothy: _  
  
Wufei: bueno....no es que yo vea telenovelas...... .U  
  
Izumi: bueno ya todos parecemos viejas chismosas! dejemos que ellos arreglen sus problemas y mejor consentremonos en leer las siguientes preguntas!  
  
Milliardo: si, es lo mejor. no deberiamos estar pendientes de los demas  
  
Izumi: si asi se habla, mira wufei tengo una pregunta para ti de Diosa Hikari y te dice: TE ODIO...ejem...quise decir...ya deja en paz a las mujeres si no quieres que vaya en persona a patear tu machista trasero (Digo si tienes muejejee).  
  
Wufei: Ok ok, voy a controlarme! aunque no soy machista no se por que lo dicen ¬¬ trato a las mujeres como cualquier otro hombre...pero sabes que? si todas piensan lo mismo que tu...voy a tratar de cambiar   
  
Izumi: o_o pero que jueeeeeeeee esooooooo? no puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar...acaso este no es mi fic? o_O  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wufei: Izumi me eh reformado u_u...quiero ser una persona nueva, quiero ayudar a todos los niños y ancianos, y....y..quiero...QUIERO HACER UNA IGLESIA!!*o*!!! -comienza a saltar y abrazar a todos-  
  
musica de fondo: ALELUYA!! ALELUYA!! ALELUYA ALELUYA!! ALELUYAAAAAAAAA!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Paulina: Izumi? Izumi!!!?? Izumi en que piensas??!!  
  
Izumi: eh? o.o...-mira a wufei acostado en su camilla algo serio- ehh...en nada...solo cosas  
  
En otra parte...  
  
Duo: Y cuando tienes el dia libre?  
  
Enfermera-1: ya te eh dicho que si sigues hablando no te busco el hielo...¬¬  
  
Duo: y usted me lo pondra? ^_^  
  
Enfermera-1: ¬_¬ tienes manos no?  
  
Duo: pero...es que...estoy un poco aturdido con el golpe u_ù  
  
otras enfermeras: ohhhh....no es lindo??  
  
Enfermera-1: ¬¬ yo tengo que trabajar!! -se va, tirandole una bolsa con hielos a Duo-  
  
Duo: -atrapandola- _o uyy que amable.....ehh...chicas..alguna que me quiera ayudar? ^.~  
  
Enfermeras: *o* clarooooo!! -rodean a Duo-  
  
Y en alguna parte del hospital....  
  
Heero: -sujetando a relena de una mano- espera!!!! a donde piensas ir??  
  
Relena: no lo se....pero quiero estar lejos de aqui...  
  
Heero: Quieres estar...lejos de mi?  
  
Relena: -mirando al suelo- eso...eso es lo que menos quiero...  
  
Heero: entonces? por que te vas?   
  
Relena: como si no lo supieras...Heero tu sabes que no me quieren...  
  
Heero: pero no te debe importar lo que piensen los demas, relena no quiero que te vallas, es mas! quiero que te quedes y que contestes todas esas preguntas de la loser de Izumi, no importa lo que digan, enfrentate!  
  
Relena: Heero...  
  
Heero: Relena...  
  
ehh...cof cof~~ niños si ya terminaron de hablar....podrian irse y dejarme bañar en paz? 3_3 -dice un anciano mientras se limpiaba con su estropajo-  
  
Heero y Relena: o_ÔU disculpe señor....  
  
Y de nuevo en la habitacion....  
  
Izumi: otra pregunta bueno mas bien aclaracion... que La Diosa Hikari te hace es la siguiente: wufei eres el mejor **sarcasmo** solo queria decirte que a pesar de tener ese cuerpazo y de que estas buenisismo *¬*, eres demasiado sangron para mi gustos ¬¬ !!ya cambia!! y no te odio Wufei, solo me caes gordo muajajaja  
  
Wufei: si como ya te dije tratare de cambiar...aunque no esperes mucho! eh!..¬¬  
  
Izumi: la siguiente pregunta de Diosa hikari es para Trowa y dice: Estoy dispuesta a dejar desnudo a mi hermano si aceptas su ropa *¬* tu nomas dime y te la entrego personalmente..muy personalmente, espero que entiendas ^__~   
  
Trowa: O.O''....ehe...cof cof! COMO DICES?!! ....-///- pues ya me van a mandar ropa pero si tu quieres puedes traerme un poco...tu sabes si por si acaso la otra no llega ///  
  
Paulina: y por que a mi nadie me manda ropa? T_T  
  
Izumi: wuahahahaha!! ...te ves bien con la bata .Uu...aunque ya esta medio vieja y sucia...y...  
  
Paulina: wuaaaaaaa ToT...-se le tira a trowa- consuelame trowi-chan!  
  
Trowa: ________Uu....ehh??!.....O_________OU.....WUAAAAA!!! NO ME TOQUES EL TRASERO!! ¬¬  
  
Izumi: hay mas preguntas para trowa asi que deja de estar agarrada a el paulina ¬¬ no lo dejas ni hablar _, la pregunta es de Diosa Hikari y dice: ¿Cuando te le vas a declarar a Quatre?  
  
Quatre: o///O   
  
Trowa: hem..Quatre yo...lo...eh...lo quiero mucho *o*!!  
  
Paulina: ¬¬ solo lo quieres verdad? no lo Amas!  
  
Trowa: Quatre es tan lindo...y tierno....es tan...  
  
Todos: o.O tan....  
  
Trowa: tan......kawaii *o*  
  
Wufei: pero no has respondido la pregunta _!  
  
Trowa: o.o no, no me le voy a declarar.....yo lo quiero, pero no lo amo...  
  
Paulina: *o*Uu  
  
Izumi: jeje...la siguiente es para Quatre y es de Diosa hikari: No me importa que seas tan fresa y que a veces empalagues !!eres unico!! ademas me encantas como pareja de Trowa, asi que no te dejes que Catherine  
  
Quatre: *o* dijo que me quiere!!!, T.T pero no me ama!!! *o* pero por lo menos me quiere!!!...T_T ayy pero no me ama.....  
  
Izumi: ehmm....Quatre ¬.¬!! yuju! reacciona! hay una pregunta para ti!  
  
Quatre: ehh...diga señorita izumi?...ahhh si! ehh Diosa hikari claro que luchare por trowa!! asi tenga que pasar por encima de Catherine, Asuka o paulina!! *~*  
  
Duo: hola chicos, de que me perdi? -dice duo entrando con una bolsa de hielo en la mano y la mejilla un tanto roja-  
  
Milliardo: uhh valla heero si que da duro!  
  
Heero: -entrando junto con relena- mejor di que golpeo duro para que no se escuche tan feo _*  
  
Duo: mmmm...tu ¬¬  
  
Heero: YO QUE? ¬¬  
  
Duo: mira mi mejilla! me dejaste doliendo la muela ¬¬**  
  
Heero: wuahahahahaha! D ...te lo tenias merecido!  
  
Izumi: que bueno que esten de nuevo aqui...pero por favor no empicen otra ves a discutir....tengo bastantes preguntas para ustedes dos y relena.  
  
Relena: dime lo que quieras estoy dispuesta a contestar todas *~*  
  
Izumi: eh..ok, me alegro por eso n_ñ pero primero vamos con Duo...  
  
Relena: *~* ok..  
  
Izumi: es de Terry maxwell, tu hermana... y dice: ¿Donde demonios estan mis chocolates? ¬_¬ ¿Y porque demonios no me aviso que iba para alla?.. digo me hubiera gustado ir al estudio...  
  
Duo: .-. ehem....T.T no encontre con relleno de fresa, pero te compre cacahuates T.T espero que no me golpees y me vuelvas a encerrar en el closet por eso...y no te avise que venia al programa por que Izumi se me aperecio de inprevisto.  
  
Milliardo: no tuvo ni la desencia de mandar invitacion ¬¬  
  
Izumi: esas cosas son muy caras -_-  
  
Relena: ahora si me vas a preguntar a mi? *~*  
  
Izumi: nuu relena, todavia tengo mas preguntas para Duo y esta se la hace Diosa hikari: ¿Que quieres a cambio de que confieses que te gusta Heero?  
  
Duo: uyy la pregunta seria..que no quisiera! pues me gustaria la mansion play boy con todo y sus "conejitas" *¬* carros...todos los modelos existentes de marcas famosas, cruceros, una isla mia y con mi nombre, jets de lujo...en fin una larga lista de pedidos n_n  
  
Izumi: mas de Diosa Hikari y dice asi: ¿Podrias por favor darme un beso...en persona *¬*?¿Aceptas? para mandarte mi direccion.  
  
Duo: si como no, tu solo manda la direccion y yo alla te caigo  
  
Izumi: Y otra ves Diosa hikari pero esta ves le toco el turno de responder a Heero: ¿Porque no nos dices la verdad y aceptas que amas a DUo de una forma loca y apasionada? no quisiera decirles a TODOS en la situacion comprometedora en la que los encontre el otro dia, cuando espiada a DUo...y si, es una amenaza.  
  
Heero: ¬¬ la relacion que existia entre el patata patetica y yo ya termino, ahora pueden revelar cualquier secreto entre nosotros, ya no me importa nada....  
  
Duo: estoy deacuerdo con mi ex-amigo el repugnante ¬¬  
  
Izumi: o.oU...la siguiente pregunta para ti heero tiene que ver mucho con duo la hace la Diosa hikari: te doy 1,0,0 por la rapa de Duo *¬* y todo si escuchaste bien TODO lo que quieras por Duo *O*(Sin menospreciar el zapato apestoso de Wufei jajaa)   
  
Heero: $____________$  
  
Duo: no el no va hacer nada conmigo o.ó ya no existe relacion alguna entre nosotros!   
  
Heero: Vendido! $o$ camisa negra 30 dolares, pantalon negro 50 dolares, zapatos negros 60 dolares...  
  
Duo: x_X quedarte con Duo NO tiene precio!  
  
Heero: duo quitate la ropa ¬¬  
  
Duo: que? no! ¬¬  
  
Heero: Te digo que te la quites! -agarrando a Duo-  
  
Duo: No quiero!!! es mia!! _! dejame en paz!  
  
-unos minutos despues-  
  
se ve a duo en bata...  
  
Paulina y Trowa: bienvenido a nuestro mundo -_-  
  
Heero: oye cuando puedas pasate por "tus" nuevas cosas hikari  
  
Duo: T___T  
  
Izumi: -mirando el trasero de Duo- *¬*....I..love..........RICKY MARTIN? O_o¡....-o- si es cierto!! Heero tenia razon!  
  
Wufei: a ver yo quiero ver... o.o  
  
Milliardo: si muestra! muestra!!  
  
Todos: ohhhhh o.o  
  
Relena: creo que el de heero si esta mas suave...  
  
Duo: bueno ya parenle! por que no le toman una foto y lo mandan a enmarcar???????? ¬¬*******  
  
Paulina: oye no es mala idea....  
  
Duo: es suficiente! -_-***  
  
Izumi: pero wow! ese corazon es ENORME!  
  
Duo: Izumi....-_-  
  
Izumi: n.n jeje...si disculpa, mejor leo otra pregunta...  
  
Duo: si.. =_=*  
  
Izumi: es para heero y de nuevo es Diosa hikari: te ofrezco quinientos mil millones de dolares si eliminas a Relela de una forma lenta y dolorosa ¿Aceptas?  
  
Heero: no tienes mas?  
  
Relena: Heero!  
  
Heero: -_-U es decir....No! no acepto! _  
  
Izumi: y la ultima pregunta de la Diosa hikari es para relena que dice: Relena por que demonios, no te largas que no ves que NADIe te quieres y mucho menos Heero, haber si nos haces el milagro de desaparecer de una buena ves.  
  
Relena: Me desaparezco? ¬¬ que me viste cara de mi bella genio o que?  
  
Izumi: ni de bella o.o ni de genio xDD  
  
Relena: y puede que nadie me quiera pero yo quiero estar aqui y nadie me va a mover _  
  
Izumi: la chica se revelo O.O  
  
Relena: lo hice bien heero? n____n  
  
Heero: asi estuvo perfecto!  
  
Izumi: _-_ aqui tengo un mensaje de Cindy que dice: verdad me sorprendio q mi lindo duo sea del otro equipo con razón la tencita larga ¿no?.. un momento ¡Milliardo no sera del otro equipo tambien por el cabellito?!!  
  
Milliardo: ¬¬ NO! yo si soy bien hombre!! el cabello largo es por que.....me veo bien! o a poco no?  
  
Izumi: si eso nadie lo puede negar, la siguiente pregunta de Cindy es para Heero y dice: heero cuanto cobras por la camiseta verde q siempre usas? ...ay heero eres relindo(lindo?) ja ja y el mas sexy de todos te amo y sabes q heero? ya deja de hacerte el tonto y declarate a relena frente a todos ! ja ja ja ja  
  
Heero: nada mas y nada menos que $100.000  
  
Dorothy: iack! pero si esta sudada! X_X  
  
Heero: -quitandose la camiseta- y eso es lo que mas le debe gustar! -comienza a pasarse toda la camisa por el cuerpo-  
  
Izumi & relena: *¬*  
  
Dorothy: =.=U uack! terminaste?...  
  
Heero: mmmm...aver, creo que me falto la Axila -se pasa la camisa por ahi xD-  
  
Todos: ._.  
  
Heero: cuando quieras ven por ella ^_~  
  
Izumi: y a la otra pregunta que dices?  
  
Heero: Nada ._.  
  
Izumi: la siguiente pregunta es de nuevo para heero y la hace Iris Tsukiyono, dice: Bueno no se si te acuerdes de mi pero la verdad yo hare que lo recuerdes. Te acuerdas de la sombra que viste en las aguas termales jo jo jo, lo vi todititito y si no quieres que publique lo que vi te tienes que casar conmigo y no te preocupes por Relena-baka tengo un grupo de guardaespaldas muy efectivo para que la protejan en tu ausensia y la verdad no se porque tanto alboroto de no responder la pregunta de si te gusta o no relena-baka, yo si se la respuesta, recuerda las aguas termiles *_* y debiste fijarte mejor en tus alrededores porque muchos pudieron haberlo visto sino fuera porque los golpie a todos para ver mejor muajajajaja, ya sabes, te casas conmigo o publico lo que vi.  
  
Heero: O_O con que eras tu! ya sabia yo que alguien andaba por ahi _, pero no importa...puedes decir lo que quieras, no tengo nada de que avergonzarme....muahahaha creeme que no....ya tu lo sabras mejor que nadie no? ¬-¬  
  
Izumi: ahora pregunta Mary y es para wufei: wu fei eres demasiado machista para mi gusto eres muy bueno y lo demas pero tendrias q cambiar solo un pokito ah! tengo una amiga q esta locamente enamorada de ti quiere q le mandes saludos ^^  
  
Wufei: ¬o¬ No soy machista! bueno un poco, pero ya dije que iva a cambiar, asi que dejen de juzgarme!! -wufei se mete debajo de las cobijas-  
  
Heero: ya se le salio la loca que lleva dentro ¬_¬U ya decia yo que Wufei tambien era rarito....  
  
Wufei: ¬____________¬** Que? solo trato de portarme como Quatre a ver si consigo algo mas que criticas!  
  
Quatre: pero yo no haria eso, yo les mostraria una graaaaaaaaaaaaaaan sonrisa a todos mis amiguitos n__n  
  
Wufei: o_ÓUu mejor paso! ahh...si, muchos saludos, abrazos y besos para tu amiga Mary!  
  
Heero: ahora tratas de imitar a Duo? o_ô  
  
Wufei: claro que NO! nunca imitaria al patata patetica!  
  
Heero: ahora me imitas a mi? ¬.¬*  
  
Izumi: mejor se callan que tengo mas preguntas de Mary y va dirigida a Quatre: quatre eres un amor realmente yo creo q harias linda pareja con dorothy aunque ella aparente no quererte estoy segura q en el fondo si lo hace y le gustas mucho ^^  
  
Quatre: -mirando a Dorothy- n_ñ ehem gracias por los comentarios señorita Mary, no se si le guste a Dorothy, la verdad lo veo imposible...no mas mira como me trata -Quatre se acerca a Dorothy-  
  
Dorothy: @¬@ GRRRRRRRRRRRRR -agarra del pie a Quatre y lo empieza a morder-  
  
Quatre: OoO WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! SUELTAME!! SUELTAME!!! AYUDENME TIENE RABIA!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Milliardo: Y no solo contigo tiene rabia con mdio mundo  
  
Izumi: otra pregunta de Mary! y es para Trowa: trowa eres muy lindo ^^ tienes buen fisico tienes novia? un tipo como tu deberia tener una me gustaria verte con alguna chica linda y cariñosa te lo mereces  
  
Trowa: ^_^ no, no tengo novia, aun no eh encontrado a la chica de mis sueños  
  
Paulina: YUJU! que tal si buscas por aqui? *.*  
  
Trowa: ._.  
  
Quatre: MI PIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! QUE NADIE ME PIENSA AYUDAR?????? ;o; -dice Quatre mientras que Dorothy se lo devora vivo-  
  
Heero: Quatre quedate quieto, deja de mover la camara!!!!!  
  
Izumi: xD continuo, sakuto le pregunta a relena: Oye maldita estupida, porke no te mueres de una buena ves y dejas en paz a mi lindo heero! si kieres te hago el favor de dejar de existir! soy buena para matar a las personas! dime como kieres tu muerte! rapida! sin dolor o prefieres todo lo contrario lenta y si anestecia! ¬¬*?   
  
Relena: No me gustaria de ninguna de esas dos formas prefiero morir como ya lo dije en los brazos de heero, o en mi cama mientras duermo ...y gracias por tu ofrecimiento pero prefiero vivir, y es imposible que me aleje de heero el es mi fuente de vida   
  
Izumi: la siguiente pregunta de Mary es para Duo y dice: duo eres genial me caes bien eres bastante presumido pero no importa eres asi y eso te queda bien ^^no tienes por q competir con heero ademas c/u tiene lo suyo, me agradas mucho te mando muchos cariños  
  
Duo: Si lo se, soy genial! y no hay competencia entre heero y yo por una pequeña cosita...  
  
Heero: ¬_¬ por que tu eres retrasado y yo no?  
  
Duo: NO! POR QUE SIMPLEMENTE YO SOY EL MEJOR!  
  
Quatre: AYUDENMEEEEE POR FAVOOOOOOOOOOR!!! WUAAAAAAAAAAHHH SUELTAME!!! SUELTAME!!!  
  
Heero: callate Quatre! que no ves que voy hablar??!!! ¬¬*********   
  
Quatre: PEROO MI PI....  
  
Heero: QUE NO ENTIENDES??!! QUE TE CALLES!!! QUIERES ROBARME CAMARA O QUEE??  
  
Quatre: YO....solo....WUAAAAAAAAAAA!! XoX!! ahh  
  
Heero: O_Ó ahhh te la ganaste! ....-Heero agarra a Quatre por el cuello, lo levanta y lo tira encima de la camilla de Milliardo-  
  
Quatre: OUCH! @___________________________@  
  
Milliardo: @_______@ por que siempre donde mi!!  
  
Heero: JA!  
  
Izumi: siee....a mi no me importaria que me tiraran a Quatre -_- bueno sigo leyendo mas preguntas de mary y esta va dirigida para dorothy: ya deja de fingir no? yo se que te gusta quatre por q no te le declaras el y tu hacen muy linda pareja realmente se verian muy kawaii juntos ^^ no seas tonta y dejes q te los quiten  
  
Dorothy: NO dire nada hasta que no me quiten esta camisa!! que me creen loca o ke?  
  
Wufei: jai xD...quieres que seamos sinceros o te mentimos? o.o  
  
Dorothy: --_-- mientan!  
  
Todos: ehem.......uh... no como crees...no no estas loca  
  
Dorothy: AGGHH solo quitenme esto!! _  
  
Relena: es mejor que se lo quiten debe sentirse mal....  
  
Izumi: no ese no es el punto! quitenselo o no va a contestar las preguntas!  
  
Quatre: pero...que se mantenga un pokito alejada de mi o_ò -dice Quatre mientras abraza firmemente a milliardo por detras-  
  
Milliardo: O_O......¬¬ bueno, bueno! no te aproveches!! guarda tus mañitas para otra persona!  
  
Izumi: paulina....quitale la camisa de fuerza...  
  
Paulina: QUE? nooo! por que yo?? capaz y me muerde o_o  
  
Izumi: eso es precisamente lo que quiero   
  
Paulina: ¬¬  
  
Heero: yo! yo sere el valiente!  
  
Relena: vas a quitarle la camisa a Dorothy??? *-*  
  
Heero: no... -_- Yo solo sere el que escogera al valiente!  
  
Duo: Y como por que tu? ¬¬  
  
Heero: por que yo lo digo risitos! y precisamente vas a ir tu....  
  
Duo: por que no se me hace extraño? -_-*  
  
Trowa: otra ves ustedes dos y sus discusiones....ire yo..-trowa camina lentamente hacia dorothy-  
  
Dorothy: ven....ven.... @¬@  
  
Trowa: _.....-sujete la camisa y comienza a desamarrarla-  
  
Dorothy: asi es....vamos continua @¬@  
  
Trowa: ¬¬ oye mejor te callas no? harias esto mas facil... -_-*  
  
Dorothy: -o- ehh!! ta bien! ¬¬ le quitaste lo emocionante!  
  
-asi Trowa libera a dorothy de la camisa de fuerza-  
  
Paunlina: fiiuuu pense que iva hacer peor u.u  
  
Izumi: que valiente es trowa!!  
  
Trowa: no fue nada n_ñ  
  
Izumi: pero ahora dorothy tiene que responder ¬o¬  
  
Dorothy: si mary quiere saber la verdad....pues si! lo confiezo! me gusta el tonto Quatre , pero la verdad me da verguenza estar enamorada de una persona tan noble _, no lo soporto!!! ¬¬ AGGHH! pero es tan lindo!  
  
Quatre: o_oU eh?...acaso tu...dorothy...  
  
Dorothy: QUE??! QUE MIRAS?! ¬¬  
  
Quatre: olvidalo -_-Uu  
  
Izumi: . eu...ahora tengo una pregunta de Mai valentine2 y va dirigida para Heero y dice: pues keria decir la respuesta para heero sobre los tanques jajaja. Cuando kieras, si kieres te los envio de una ves junto conmigo ^^ creeme se muchas cosas sobre destruir,gobernar,matar,todo lo k sabes tu...bueno espero k me aceptes y si no acepta los tankes..ahh y otra cosa...¿K traes con Relena? por favor ya saca la sopa! todo mundo kiere saber  
  
Heero: AHH que bueno!! mandalos hoy mismo! y si tanto quieres pues vente tu tambien, pero de camino me traes algo de comida  
  
Milliardo: que yo recuerde...hace poco comiste _--_  
  
Heero: te lo estoy pidiendo a ti?...no verdad...ENTONCES NO TE METAS! ¬¬...mi estomago es un hueco sin fondo -_-   
  
Izumi: de nuevo otra pregunta de mary! y es para heero y dice: ERES LA COSA MAS HERMOSA QUE VI EN MI VIDA! ME ENCANTAS ERES EL MEJOR!! ^^   
  
Heero: muchas gracias ^_~ y si...esta bien lo admito! soy divino! nada se puede hacer con tal belleza aun que no eres la primera ni seras la ultima que me lo dice  
  
Duo: sabes que es modestia?  
  
Heero: si! TU! tu eres una modestia!  
  
Duo: _-_ no queras decir molestia?  
  
Izumi: xD..ahora mary pregunta a Relena: relena eres la mejor de todas realmente me encantaria ser tu amiga y tmb tenerte como cuñada aproposito mi hermano ken esta locamente enamorado de ti!! dice si aceptarias casarte con el si no tienes otro pretendiente q se te halla declarado por supuesto ademas el hablo con tu hermano para formalizar su compromiso! hay vamos a ser muy buenas amigas y las mejores cuñaddas!!^^  
  
Heero: QUE? TE VAS A CASAR???????  
  
relena: pues no se nada...  
  
Milliardo: ehh creo que yo me voy... _  
  
Relena: espera hermano, organizaste una boda? o_o  
  
Milliardo: bueno.....eso fue hace tanto tiempo ya... n_ñ  
  
Heero: RELENA NO SE VA A CASAR!! _  
  
Izumi: y por que no? ella es una chica libre puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida...  
  
Heero: PERO YO NO QUIERO QUE SE CASE!   
  
Paulina: ahh! pero aqui no es lo que tu digas es lo que relena decida!  
  
Heero: ella dice que no... ¬.¬  
  
Izumi: AY relena ya di algo!  
  
Relena: me hace muy feliz que yo le pueda gustar a alguien T_T....pero la verdad no me puedo casar con alguien a quien no amo...  
  
Heero: wuahahahaha D  
  
Izumi: nooooo!! no le hagas caso a heero CASATE!! asi me queda el camino libre ¬.¬Uu...POR FAVOR ACEPTA!!  
  
Heero: si tanto quieren boda....esta bien! Relena se va a casar!  
  
Relena: o_ò heero....  
  
Heero: pero se va a casar CONMIGO!  
  
Todos: O.O  
  
Relena: O.O ----un pequeño shock emocional  
  
Izumi: QUEEEEEEEEE?!  
  
Milliardo: QUEEEE??  
  
Duo: QUUEEE....EH...un momento por que grito? -_-  
  
Izumi: Heero...tu eres mio de MI _!! NO me puedes hacer esto T___T  
  
Milliardo: Oye y primero tenias que hablar conmigo de esto!! o_ói  
  
Heero: oye no tengo por que hablar con nadie aparte de relena con ella es con quien me voy a casar, as que no tengo que darle explicasiones a nadie u_ú  
  
Quatre: entonces habra boda ^_^...como se siente señorita Relena?  
  
Izumi: hey hey! yo soy aqui la de las preguntas _....eh....como te sientes relena? -_-  
  
Relena: O_O ---aun el shock emocional..  
  
Paulina: dejenla.....esta feliz...a cambio..yo.. apenas disfrutare de mis pocos dias que me quedan de vida..  
  
todos: _ eh?  
  
Paulina: quieren oir mi triste historia?  
  
Todos: _ no..  
  
Paulina: bueno se las contare....  
  
Todos: -_-U  
  
Paulina: hace dias mientras estaba caminando por el bosque para ir a llevarle la comida a mi abuelita....bueno...camine y camine, ya en casa de mi abuelita me encontre con las tres hadas....  
  
Izumi: las tres hadas? o_O  
  
Paulina: si, asi se llaman las vecinas....hada carmenza, hada beatriz, y hada leonora..., ellas me dijeron que mi abuelita se habia mudado...por que un lobo merodeaba su casa y todas las noches soplaba y soplaba amezando con derrivar la casa...ese dia yo tenia mucha hambre habia caminado tanto que estaba muy cansada, y entonces me comi las comida de la abue, pero al morder la manzana encontre una nota que decia moriras en 10 dias solo te salvaras si el principe de tus sueños te da un beso!  
  
Todos: =_=Uu  
  
Paulina: -paulina se acuesta al lado de milliardo- asi que quien sera el afortunado?!  
  
Todos: _Uu...-se alejan-  
  
Paulina: quien me dara ese bello y amoroso beso que me salve de la cruel y despiadada muerte..  
  
Izumi: ehh...que tal si NADIE! no me molestaria que murieras   
  
Paulina: ayy...ayy...mi corazon!!! -mira el reloj- OH!! faltan 10 minutos!!...morire...tan joven....tan bella!  
  
Izumi: JAI XD  
  
-entre todos comienzan a tirar a trowa-  
  
Heero: payasin! este es tu trabajo, la verdad no quisera que la chica se muriera y comenzara a descomponerse en este cuarto u_ú  
  
Trowa: wuuaa...pero no me digan que creye....  
  
Duo: vamos!! vamos!! has tu trabajo! besala....y si se puede manoseala un poco xD  
  
Paulina: toy esperandooo.....-mira su reloj- Oops! creo que faltan 20 segundos!  
  
Izumi: oye pero si no a pasado ni 2 minutos desde que dijiste eso de que faltaban 10 m. ¬¬  
  
Paulina: mmm...valla...cuando te estas muriendo el tiempo pasa tan rapido....   
  
Wufei: Trowa dale el beso a la chica para que salgamos de esto de una ves por todas!  
  
Trowa: o_ò ahh...-trowa se acera hacia el rostro de paulina-  
  
Paulina: *.* ....  
  
Todos: O_o  
  
Trowa: . ....-se acerca mas-  
  
Paulina: *¬*  
  
Todos: o.O  
  
Paulina: ahhh si no vienes rapido yo voy hacia tii!! -Paulina agarra la cabeza de trowa y comienza a besarlo bruscamente-  
  
Todos: O_O  
  
Quatre: AHHH YA QUITENLA se esta comiendo vivo a trowi!  
  
Trowa: @o@ aire!! aire!!   
  
Paulina: *¬* ahh...volvi a nacer...  
  
Izumi: Y yo mori! como te atreves??? ¬¬  
  
Wufei: por favor dejen de hablar de el beso....eso fue tan desagradable, la imagen pase una y otra ves en mi cabeza... @_@ la verdad pobre niña yo que ella huviera preferido morir  
  
Heero: saliba de baba de leon...a mi me contaron que trowa no se lava los dientes..  
  
Paulina: O_O|! eh...ahh....QUE? -Paulina sale corriendo al baño-  
  
Heero: xDD jajajaja..  
  
Izumi: -_- Heero tu no te rias de a mucho por que tengo un recado para ti....de...tu esposa!  
  
Relena: o_o ---saliendo de el shock- Que??! heero tiene esposa??!!  
  
Milliardo: cretino, tienes esposa y te quieres casar con mi hermana??  
  
Relena: Heero.... T.T...me engañaste, me hiciste creer que sentias algo por mi..y....COMO PUDISTE?!  
  
Izumi: pues el mensajito que te deja Anna kyouyama es que ya regreses a la casa que tus hijos te estan esperando   
  
Relena: encima tiene hijos?!! el colmo! T___________T  
  
Heero: pero...como...no entiendo... X_X perate....anna....anna kyouyama ese nombre me suena.....  
  
Wufei: claro que te debe sonar...es tu esposa no?  
  
Heero: si....digo..NO!....es ... es mi Ex!...  
  
Izumi: ehem...explicate! como que hay otra mujer en tu vida?  
  
Heero: conoci a Anna antes de conocer a relena, tuve, una pequeña aventurilla con ella poco despues de eso nacio dai-kun y Kana disque mis hijos pero es raro que anna alla dado a luz luego de 7 meses que habiamos tenido nuestra primera relacion o.o y tambien es raro que los niños sean pelirrojos cuando ella es castaña _  
  
Relena: eso quiere decir que no vives con ella? T.T  
  
Heero: no...solo visito a los niños...bueno...y me quedo algunas noches cuando anna se pone la falda negra sexy... °¬°  
  
Relena: ._.  
  
Heero: pero no te preocupes -se acerca a relena- Tu y yo nos vamos a casar...te lo prometo..  
  
Izumi: ejem -interrumpiendo- aunque ya no hay subasta me han llegado algunas ofertas quieres contestarlas Heero?  
  
Heero: habla!  
  
Izumi: Dark-angel dice: yo quiero a Duo... T-T ¡Mi ultima oferta es de 9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9 seguidos de otros 9,9,9,9,9,9,9 trillones de ceros (ni hago la cuenta, soy malisima en matematicas -_-´´),   
  
tambien esta sabr que dice: ah porfavor yo quiero a DUO! em . le doy mucho dinero ,por el y tb vida eterna! ¬.¬.  
  
Mewtrhree tambien dice Heero, te doy por Duo (necesito un esclavo)30 tanques de guerra, 50 ametralladoras, 200 granados, y si algún día vas a italia pongo a tu disposición todos los soldados de la mafia que quieras...  
  
Hybrid dice: Heero ke yo lo compro a el, ke cuanto pide, soy buena en todos los campos, dile ke cuanto pide!! yo lo kompro a el jejeje y a relela ke se large o ke me espere en su casa yo mismo me encargare de matarla ¬¬  
  
tamien sakutomo....Cuanto me cobra por el! ke le doy lo ke kiera!! ke si kiere le doy mi alma a cambio de el!! *--* y ke si no kiere venir conmigo simplemente lo secuestrare, además tengo en mi poder a su tio osama ¬¬* así ke decida si o si? ^^ y ke también estás bien chulo! estas repapito! tienes el mejor tracero de todos *--* estás como kieres! *O*  
  
Izumi: y esas son las ofertas... o.o  
  
Heero: ehh me repites?  
  
Izumi: -_-* ay no heero que flojera!  
  
Heero: bueno me gusto la oferta de Dark angel creo que le doy a Duo...  
  
Duo: QUE YO SEPA NO TIENES MANDO SOBRE MI! Y RECUERDO QUE ALGUIEN DIJO QUE NO TENIA QUE VER NADA CONMIGO!  
  
Heero: ya duo...volvamos hacer amigos...mira.que tal se pasas 1 o 2 meses con esta chica, tal ves sea linda....y tal ves te guste...y si dio tanto por ti es por que tiene bastante dinero, y te va tener viviendo como un rey...  
  
Duo: o.o ohh no lo habia visto por ese lado..ta bien yo te llego dark angel!  
  
Heero: Sabr ya no tengo a duo...pero que tal el deathsyte? Duo va extrañar mucho a su gundam y va a ir a visitarlo....y si tu lo tienes, entonces te va a visitar tambien a ti!  
  
Wufei: por que el es el que obtiene las ganancias? ¬¬  
  
Izumi: no lo se pero lo hace bien n_n  
  
Heero: Mewtrhree...mmmm tambien quieres a duo...pues...que tal su trenza? o_O, Y hybrid yo no vento...pero que tal una cita por una buena suma de dinero? $¬$ y lo mismo va para sakutomo...y no importa que tengas al viejo osama en tu poder, si es tan astuto escapara de ti y si no lo hace entonces es un perdedor que no vale la pena ¬¬...   
  
Izumi: bueno creo que eso fue todo...  
  
Wufei: Termino el programa?  
  
Izumi: asi es! ya no hay mas preguntas n_n   
  
Trowa: esas fueron las 20 horas mas largas de mi vida -o-  
  
Izumi: fueron 15 -_-  
  
Toc- Toc  
  
Dorothy: Pase! ¬¬  
  
Doctor: eh...vengo a darles de alta y....-mira a Dorothy- TRAJE REFRESCOS!  
  
Dorothy: Asi es Doc! por fin hace algo bien...  
  
Doctor: Traje unas muletas para el joven Wufei, en otro caso costarian 30 dolares pero por tratarse de usted -vuelve a ver a Dorothy- es completamente gratis ^_~  
  
-comienza a sonar musica romantica-  
  
Wufei: esto es peor que el beso....OU! el beso _!!  
  
-ya fuera del hospital...-  
  
Quatre: a donde piensan ir?  
  
Izumi: ...si alguien me quiere invitar alguna parte....? °-°  
  
Wufei: -sostenido en sus muletas- eh..no lo creo..  
  
Heero: mmmm....sabes que estas invitada a mi boda...  
  
Izumi: Tu me estas invitando a mi? °~°  
  
Heero: Pues...la verdad no es lo que huviera querido desde el principio pero gracias a ti y a este mediocre programa pude decirle a relena que la quiero...  
  
Relena: ehh....de hecho no lo habias dicho... ._.  
  
Heero: ehh...que dije?... ._.  
  
Relena: dijiste que me quieres!!! *-*  
  
Heero: no...no dije eso... ._.  
  
Relena: sii!! dijiste que me quieres!!! heero me quiere!! *O*  
  
Izumi: bueno ya ¬¬ no me lo restriegues en la cara!   
  
Dorothy: ahhg ....yo mejor me voy...tengo una escuela llena de armas que tengo que administrar  
  
Izumi: gracias dorothy por haber estado...aunque nunca fuiste invitada ._. pero gracias de todos modos n_n  
  
Dorothy: si si adios!  
  
Izumi: y tu paulina? que es lo que haras? colarte en otro fic? xD  
  
Paulina: ja ja ja ¬¬ pues no!....ire a trabajar al circo! *-* yo tambien quiero tener el peinado de trowa...mm...baba de leon ~_~  
  
Quatre: Yo tambien ire!  
  
Trowa: mmm no creo que halla problema....necesitamos payasos!  
  
Paulina: no trowi-chan! ¬o¬ yo no quiero ser ningun payaso! ....yo sere la mujer barbuda *-*....mira...ya hasta me estan saliendo pelos...  
  
Trowa: _____U si, si ya vi...  
  
Relena: bueno nosotros volveremos al reino zanc...  
  
Heero: jejeje ) mi nueva casa...  
  
Relena: ay una boda que tengo que planear *¬*  
  
Milliardo: Tenemos!...yo ire con ustedes...  
  
Duo: bueno wufei...creo que solo quedamos tu y yo..  
  
Izumi: han notado que se han ido de tres en tres que tal si ustedes y yo....  
  
Duo: pero Dorothy se fue so....   
  
Izumi: wuahahah a donde iremos amiguitos?   
  
Wufei: =_= amiguitos?...  
  
-Duo sale corriendo-  
  
Wufei: -tratando de correr- oye espera no me dejes con ella..!!!!!!!!  
  
Izumi: me aman n_______n  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
llego la hora de la seccion de izumi...  
  
-se oye a Quatre y Trowa cantando de fondo-  
  
Izumi: Gracias chicos  
  
Heero: esto es estupido! por que tenemos que estar vestidos con estos trajes tan pasados de moda???  
  
Izumi: y tu desde cuando conoces de moda? ¬¬Uu.....heerito es mi seccion...limitate a obedecer! es la unica parte en toooooooooooodo el fic en que yo mando *--*uU  
  
Duo: si, y en la que yo leo las preguntas *~*  
  
Wufei: oye que no se supone que nos habiamos ido ya? esta cosa se acabo!  
  
Izumi: ehem..si, pero ustedes tienen que estar presente...-_-Uu ..y...ah wufei mejor no hagas preguntas! mejor lee Duo .  
  
Duo: ya era hora esta pregunta es de Kaitou-Chan y dice: Bu! pur quep el ultimo cap.? Sniff!! Espero que alguna ves hagas una secuela o algo, pero tu ruleas!! ^^ En sherio, vas a mi lista de favoritos ^^  
  
Izumi: bueno esta pregunta es un poco vieja xD cuando dije que iva a terminar el fic pero no lo termine...estaba saturada de preguntas -_-U y como no me gustan los capitulos largos...yo los tiro por partes xD, y claro que hare secuela, pero entrevistando acaba aqui n_n y gracias por ponerme en tus favoritos n_n  
  
Duo: esta pregunta es de Mewthree: Srta. Izumi Si le gusta Heero ó alguno de los 5 G- boys porque no le pone una correa y se lo queda usted?? sería mas fácil que andar convenciendolos no?   
  
Izumi: buena idea.....-izumi comienza a caminar hacia Heero con un latigo en la mano- Ven aqui!! ven con mami! *¬*  
  
Heero: AHHHHHHHHHHYYY!!!!! o_________________O -Heero comienza a correr-  
  
Izumi: -despues de unos varios minutos- Toy cansada!!.....el problema no es quedarmelo...el problema es ponerle la correa @________@U  
  
Heero: -señalando- Ni aunque sea tu seccion, ni aunque mandes aqui!! podras atraparme!! _!  
  
Izumi: T-T Hee-chan no me quiere....  
  
Wufei: eras la unica que no te habias dado cuenta _-_  
  
Izumi: Trowa! consuelame!!   
  
Trowa: ehh que? nuuuuuu..... --.--U -una fuerza extraña comienza llevar a trowa involuntariamente esta donde esta izumi-....=__________=Uu ya ya...izu, e-eres u...una li...li linda _ ...chica!  
  
Izumi: Wuahahahahaha!!! DDD *~* lo se trowa-chan!  
  
Wufei: pobre Trowa u.u  
  
Duo: mira lo que te dice Takami megunata: Izumi Porque no haces tu programa en tu casa, metidos todos en un jacuzzi? asi sacarias ventaja ^^  
  
Izumi: Heero....Duo...Milliardo....-cara de perve- trowa....Quatre...Wufei....*¬* GRRRRRRRR....  
  
Todos los pilotos: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Izumi: siiiiii *o*  
  
Relena y paulina: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Izumi: bueno esta bien no....pero otro dia si me los llevo _...cuando ponga jacuzzi en mi casa =_=Uu  
  
Duo: esta pregunta es de silverwing y dice: izumi...¿Cuando liberaras a los chicos de la tortura en que los tienes?...^o^...jijiji   
  
Izumi: es otra de las preguntas antiguas que no habia contestado xD pues no huviera querido liberarlos nunca pero despues de esta pequeña seccion ellos ya se van hacer sus cosas T_T  
  
Heero: y espero que esta ves si sea verdad..  
  
Relena: me urge casarme -_-  
  
Heero: me urge ser rico -_-  
  
Duo: me urge que se callen -_-.... ¬¬ dejen leer....de nuevo es silverwing y dice: Por que no dejas que trowa use Ropa?...  
  
Izumi: es tan...*¬* GRRRRRRR..... que trasero....que piernas!!...  
  
Duo: yo creo que ya se explico -_- wueno ahora Mai valentine te dice: Izumi..hazme un favor y quita a esa maldita de Relela de MI HEERO!!  
  
Izumi: Ta bien...esto lo hare por todas y cada una de las mujeres que amamos a Heero y no lo podemos tener cerca T_T -gritando- Relena creo que vi a barney pasar por detras de aquella cortina!! o  
  
Relena: . onde?? . onde?? -relena sale corriendo-  
  
Duo: ahora mi manis pregunta: Ya que encuentren a Quatre porque no le pides que te consiga un nuevo estudio...  
  
Izumi: no pues ya no lo necesito...pero...Quatre me darias un jacuzzi? -o-...me sono la pregunta de bañarme en mi casa o.o  
  
Quatre: si quiere te doy una piscina...y que haga olas!  
  
Izumi: _ chido!   
  
Duo: oye Merle-chan le dice: ^_^ Espero que todo mejore para usted señorita Izumi  
  
Izumi: T__T gracias Merle-chan...algun dia sere feliz...algun dia alguno de los gundam boys me mirara...  
  
Wufei: diras...algun chico del planeta!  
  
Izumi: no interrumpas mi momento conmovedor ¬¬  
  
Wufei: esta bien....continua -_-  
  
Izumi: Algun dia alguien me va a valorar T-T  
  
Duo: y la ultima pregunta de Mary: TE ADMIRO ERES LA MEJOR ESCRITORA SOY TU FAN #1 ME PODRIAS MANDAR SALUDOS?? O UN AUTOGRAFO O UNA FOTO LO QUE QUIERAS! TU ERES LA ESTRELLA DEL SHOW NO IMPORTAN LO QUE DIGAN LOS OTROS!ERES GENIAL Y MUY INTELIGENTE ESTOY ARMANDO UN CLUB DE FANS EN TU HONOR^^ POR Q ERES LA MEJOR! BUENO SALUDOS HASTA PRONTO!  
  
Izumi: o///o lo dices enserio? o tas bromeando? -.- bueno de todas formas muchas gracias por lo que dices mary, no te mando autografo ni foto por que no soy ninguna famosa xD pero si te mando muchos saludos y darte de nuevo las gracias por leer el fic, me alegra que te halla gustado.   
  
Wufei: que tanto dices?  
  
Izumi: cosas n_ñ  
  
Wufei: terminaste? ya nos podemos ir?  
  
Izumi: Aja   
  
Todos: uju!   
  
Heero: _ huyamos antes de que nos atrapen de nuevo..  
  
-todos salen corriendo-  
  
Izumi: -_- adios?  
  
-minutos despues-  
  
Relena: donde esta barney? o.o...donde estan todos..? .  
  
¿FIN?  
  
**************************  
  
si fin xD no es el fin mas lindo pero algun dia lo tenia que terminar no? -_- iva llegar el momento en el que no podia continuar mas con este fic por razones como la de que no tengo Internet en casa y por que ya viene el colegio y las clases y las tareas y bla bla bla y entonces el fic podia quedar incocluso...asi que para los que en verdad le gustan el fic ya no les toque esperar cada mes o mas (soy como medio floja no? xD) y para que yo no tengo que recibir amenzas para que lo continue xD pues mejor se llego al final, agradezco a todas las personas que leyeron y que estuvieron desde el pricipio hasta el fin leyendo, gracias tambien a aquellas que mandaron reviews, a mi cabeza por sacaras tantas tonterias xD, y de nuevo a mary por que dijo cosas muy bonitas T~T .en fin..a todos. si tiene algun comentario o duda a: izumifrontier@hotmail.com 


End file.
